The Potion Master's Gift
by Volans
Summary: Sequel to Hiding. Harry's sixth year at Hogwarts. Harry and Ginny accept an offer to receive some special training. HPGW RWHG - Complete -
1. End of Summer

**Disclaimer: Nothings mine, its all Rowling's. **

**Important Note: This is the sequel to 'Hiding'. You should definitely read that fic first or much of this won't make sense.**

**Chapter 1 – End of Summer**

"Harry." Ginny said softly as she regained her breath and wits from a long passionate kiss to find herself in Harry's apartment at the Burrow.

"Mmmm." Harry replied his own eyes a bit glazed over and trying to recover himself.

"You know everyone is going to go insane if you kiss me like that every time we use the rings."

"So?" Harry said grinning.

Ginny just shook her head smiling. "So, we just left everyone back in Professor Dumbledores office wondering how we do that. Oh, and I'd like to point out that Hermione is one of those people and not likely to let it go."

"Good point." Harry said still grinning. "Well I'm going to take a shower and get some clean clothes on, let me know how it turns out."

Harry tried to run from Ginny but was tackled before he made it out of the living room. "Not a chance Mr. Potter you already told my mum it's my fault she didn't see you all summer there's no way you're blaming this one on me too."

"Alright, alright." Harry chuckled. "How about we just hide out in here for the rest of the summer? You haven't told anyone the secret yet, so they couldn't find us."

Ginny sat on Harry's stomach thinking for a minute. "Okay Harry. That sounds like a good idea, just the two of us all alone for a whole week, sounds romantic. I can't wait to hear what my brothers have to say to you when we turn up again. Don't worry though I'm sure they won't jump to any conclusions before talking to us." Her tone was innocent and she had a sweet little smile on her face to match but Harry knew he'd lost this round.

"Another good point." he said admitting defeat, "Fine, I'll deal with thetravel thing."

Ginny nodded happily and stood up grinning. "Okay Harry, if you insist."

"Apparently I do. I would like to take a quick shower though."

Harry and Ginny took turns in the shower then sat in the living room sipping on butter beers while they waited for Ginny's family to return. They had just finished their drinks when the clock chimed indicating the Weasley's were home.

Walking downstairs hand in hand they entered the Burrow's living room to find 5 Weasleys, a Granger, a Dumbledore, a McGonagall and a Lupin carrying a very small dog.

"Um hello." said Harry.

"There you are." said Mrs. Weasley, "You two need to quit running off like that."

Hermione had an inquisitive look on her face and Harry knew what was coming.

"How do you guys do that Harry?" she asked almost before Mrs. Weasley could finish her sentence.

Harry had a grin on his face that the Marauders recognized instantly. It was a combination of innocence, plotting and mischief all rolled into one. In other words, he wasn't going to tell and he had something else in mind.

"We apperated." Harry managed to say with a strait face.

"What?" Hermione replied, "You can't apperate on Hogwarts grounds Harry, It says so in Hogwarts a History."

"Oh yeah, I meant we made a port key." he tried next the same grin firmly in place.

"Honestly Harry. You know only Professor Dumbledore can make portkeys that work on Hogwarts grounds."

"Right, was that in Hogwarts a History too?" Harry asked. He was barely able to keep from laughing as Ginny let out a little snort next to him at his question. It also didn't help that everyone else in the room was having the same problem holding back their laughter as Ginny.

"Yes actually it was." she said blushing a little. "Please teach me Harry? Please." she begged.

'Jackpot!' thought Harry. Carefully removing the grin from his face he sighed. "Okay Hermione I'll teach you but we'll have to get Ginny's permission because it takes a lot of snogging to get to the point we're at."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "What?"

Ginny felt a double squeeze on her hand and jumped into the conversation. "That's fine, I don't mind."

"Great then were all set Hermione." Harry said as he released Ginny's hand and took a step towards her.

Hermione was stuttering something unintelligible while the rest of the room was about to break down in hysterics. Except for Ron that is, Ron's face was an amazing shade of red and he kept clinching up his fists clearly upset about the scene unfolding in front of him.

Harry almost lost it again at the sight of Ron and took another step forward placing a hand on Hermione's shoulder who jerked involuntarily at the contact her face a picture of panic. He moved his gaze from Hermione to Ron knowing the redhead was about to explode.

"Alright there Ron?" he asked innocently.

After a few moments of mumbling he couldn't hold back any longer. "Hell no, I'm not alright!" he roared.

"What's wrong?" asked a concerned Harry as the adult's continued to grin now realizing what was going on.

"What's wrong?" Ron yelled. "You're not snogging Hermione!"

Ginny couldn't resist and jumped in again. "It's ok Ron. He's really good, I'm sure he could teach her a lot." A dreamy smile appeared on her face as she said this. Hermione was still frozen in place her face a mixture of disbelief, shock and alarm at what was happening.

"NO IT'S NOT OK!"

"What? Ginny doesn't mind so why not?" asked Harry.

"BECAUSE I LOVE HERMIONE!" he yelled out before he realized what he'd said.

Hermione forgot about Harry and everyone else in the room in an instant spinning around to face her redheaded best friend whom she'd had a crush on for years. "What did you say?"

Taking a deep breath Ron looked Hermione in the eye. "I said I love you. I don't want Harry kissing you because I love you."

Tears of joy welled up in Hermione's eyes. "Oh Ron, I love you too."

As the newest couple shared a hug and a kiss no one noticed Harry and Ginny slipping out the front door of the Burrow.

Molly smiled at her youngest son and his apparently new girlfriend fondly, memories of Arthur and her in their youth coming to the surface. Turning back towards the room her eyes opened wide as she searched. "Where did those two get off to now?"

* * *

As soon as they were far enough away from the Burrow to not be heard Harry and Ginny both collapsed to the ground laughing. 

"That was brilliant Harry!"

"Thank you. Thank you." he said placing his arm across his stomach and bending slightly in a mock bow. "You were perfect by the way."

"Thank you as well." she said repeating his bow. "At least that's one less thing we have to do this year."

"What else do we have to do?"

"Well," she began, looking down and picking at the grass, "in addition to the pranks we need to plan the broom closets need exploring, and the bushes by the lake, the astronomy tower, and we should test the limits of the room of requirement, and…"

Ginny's list was cut off by a kiss from Harry. "I'm in." he said moving her to his lap to continue their snogging session.

* * *

Ron and Hermione returned to reality after sharing their first kiss to find themselves the center of attention. Blushing furiously neither teen knew what to say. The adults were all smiling at the pair and Fred was whistling. 

"Wooohooo little bro!" George hollered.

"Nice one Ronny, only took you five yea…Ouch!" Fred said rubbing the back of his head.

"You two leave your brother alone." a glaring Molly told her boys.

"No problem." said George. "Hermione, did he use tong…Ouch! Hey you said Ron."

"That's enough, both of you." Turning back to Ron and Hermione Molly smiled. "Why don't you two run along, it'll be awhile till supper."

Still not daring to speak Ron grabbed the bushy haired brunette's hand causing her to grin and led her outside. Noticing Harry and Ron's sister sitting by a tree in the garden they walked over to join them.

"I really wish you two wouldn't do that where I can see you." Ron said as they approached the kissing couple.

Harry and Ginny laughed. "So are you two officially a couple now?" asked Ginny.

Ron and Hermione shared a look and a nod. "Yes." replied a beaming Hermione.

"Thank god!" Harry and Ginny said together causing them to both laugh.

"You know you didn't have to do all that Harry." grumbled Ron.

"Sure Ron, and when exactly were you planning on telling her?"

Ron mumbled something no one could make out and Hermione decided to rescue her new boyfriend. "He told me now and that's all that matters." Her comment brought a smile to Ron's face. "Now Mr. Potter, while I'm impressed at the way you managed to evade my earlier question don't think for a minute I've forgotten. I still want to know how you two are getting around."

Harry took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he faced his friend. "Sorry Hermione, for now at least that's a secret between me and Ginny. Besides, even if I told you, you wouldn't be able to do it."

Hermione frowned clearly bothered that this was going to remain a mystery.

"Tell you what though," Harry said his Marauder grin firmly back in place, "how about we let you in on an even better secret?"

Her eye's lit up with delight. "What is it?" she said practically bouncing up and down.

Ginny was looking at Harry in confusion wondering what he was talking about. Leaning towards her he whispered in her ear. "Leo and Lea"

Giggling quietly she smiled and nodded in agreement.

Harry was grinning as he returned his attention to Hermione. "We can't show you here, how about later in my apartment?"

"Oh, okay."

With Hermione's thirst for knowledge temporarily put to rest they all sat around listening to tails of her trip to Australia until it was time for dinner.

* * *

Harry and Ginny tried to sneak out of the kitchen following a typically rowdy dinner at the Weasley's. With Harry's return and the earlier events in the living room the twins had been in good form. 

"And just where do you two think you're going off too?" asked Molly.

"No where." Ginny replied.

"I think before you run off to 'no where'" Molly said, "you should show us all where Harry has been living."

Sighing in resignation Harry and Ginny led everyone up to Ginny's room. Ginny scribbled '_Harry lives in Ginny's room._' on a scrap of parchment and passed it around the room to everyone. Even knowing what to expect everyone was impressed when the door appeared.

Mr. Weasley's eyes grew large, a manic grin appearing on his face as he entered the living room and spied Harry's entertainment system in the corner. As Harry began to field his many questions he noticed the twins examining the map of the Burrow by the clock. Fred or maybe it was George pulled his wand and tapped the map muttering a phrase. As the parchment went blank the twins turned and winked at Harry before wandering off to do Merlin knows what.

Hermione's eyes lit up with excitement as she entered the study. Already scanning the titles of the many books on the shelves it was only the promise of letting her use it as often as she liked that was able to get her out of the room.

After the tour everyone sat in the apartment's living room drinking tea and butter beer.

Dumbledore was smiling at Harry. "You have a very nice set of rooms Harry. I'm glad to see you were comfortable this summer."

"We'll need to see about moving your door though. I don't think it's proper to have you living in Ginny's room any longer." Molly said.

Arthur looked thoughtful at her suggestion. "I'm not sure that's possible Molly. We'll have to contact the construction company where Harry purchased the door but I don't think you can move them once they've been set without disrupting the magical space within."

"I'm afraid Arthur's correct." added McGonagall. "It might be possible but only by moving the entire wall that the door's attached too and it would still be risky, hardly worth the effort with only a week remaining in the summer."

"Mum it's been just fine like this all summer. We leave it open during the day and close it when I go to bed at night." said Ginny.

"I suppose we don't have a choice, though I'm still not sure I approve."

Mr. Weasley wrapped an arm around his wife. "Now, now Molly I'm sure there's nothing to worry about. We can trust Harry and Ginny."

With the issue of Harry continuing to live in Ginny's room settled Ginny let out a small sigh of relief that only Harry caught causing him to smile.

Professor McGonagall removed several letters from within her robes and handed them to Harry. "These are for you Mr. Potter. They would have been delivered a month ago but of course you were busy taking it upon yourself to cause us all to worry." She eyed him over her glasses as she spoke but Harry could see a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth.

Accepting the three letters he opened the first to find his owl results.

_Mr. Harry Potter_

_Below please find the results of your Ordinary Wizarding Level tests. Core courses are worth 2 Owls, 1 for a grade of Acceptable or Exceeds, 2 for a grade of Outstanding. Supplemental courses are worth 1 Owl for a grade of Acceptable or better._

_Core Courses  
__Transfiguration – O  
__Charms - O  
__Defense Against the Dark Arts – O+  
__Potions – E_

_Supplemental Courses  
__Astronomy - A  
__History of Magic - P  
__Care of Magical Creatures - O  
__Divination – E_

_You have earned 11 owls out of a possible 12 (your total includes an extra point for the + in DADA)._

_Congratulations,  
__Griselda Marchbanks  
__Wizarding Examination Authority, Ministry of Magic_

"How did you do Harry?" asked Hermione.

Smiling Harry handed her his letter.

Hermione let out a squeal and jumped up to hug Harry. "Thanks Hermione. How'd you come out?"

Hermione smiled brightly. "I got 14!" she exclaimed. "All O's except for an E in astronomy but I protested based on what happened to Professor McGonagall and they raised it to an O."

"That's great Hermione! How'd you do Ron?" he said turning to his best friend who was now looking at Harry's letter.

"I got 9. Same as you except a regular O in DADA, an A in potions and a P in Divination."

"That's great mate!" said Harry causing Ron to grin at his friends praise.

Dumbledore was looking on in amusement as his students discussed their test scores. "You should be very proud of yourself Harry. The last person to receive an O+ in DADA was I and thanks to you every member of the DA sitting for the OWL or NEWT test received a score of outstanding on that section."

A look of surprise and a bit of a blush appeared on Harry's face at this revelation. "Well it was mostly my friends, I didn't do all that much."

"Don't be so modest Harry I'm perfectly aware of who led the group and the test scores speak for themselves. There were only three other outstanding scores in the school for that subject and the vast majority of students received and acceptable or lower. I would very much like to make your defense club official if you would consent to continue it."

"I don't know professor, I'll think about it." said Harry.

"That is all I ask." twinkled Dumbledore.

The second letter was his standard Hogwarts letter which contained a form to select which classes he would be taking in the upcoming term.

"It would be very helpful if you could get that back to me in the next day or so Mr. Potter." said McGonagall.

Harry nodded and set it aside. Opening his last letter he was shocked to find a Quidditch Captains badge inside. Looking at his head of house he held up the badge. "But I'm banned from playing quidditch."

A frown appeared on McGonagall's face at the reminder of Delores Umbridge. "Rubbish. All of those worthless decrees have been removed. You'll have to speak with Miss Weasley about the seeker position however."

"Go on Harry, I'm nowhere near as good a seeker as you. I think I'd rather try out for chaser anyway." Ginny smiled at her boyfriend very happy for him. She was surprised at what he said next.

"Thanks Gin I would like to play seeker again," Turning to McGonagall he continued, "but I don't think I should be captain. Ron would be a much better choice. I really only know the seeker position, he knows more about the whole game than I'll ever know."

McGonagall seemed as surprised as Ginny. "Are you sure about this Mr. Potter?"

"Positive." He said tossing the badge to a gaping Ron.

"Harry, I can't…" started Ron only to be cut off by Harry.

"Of course you can. We both know you'll do a better job than I could. Besides, I'd rather spend the extra time with my girlfriend." Harry received a huge smile and a kiss on the cheek for his comment.

"Thanks mate." said a grinning Ron.

Hermione seemed a little jealous of Harry's display of affection towards Ginny but knowing of Ron's passion for quidditch was happy for him. "Congratulation Ron." She said giving him a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

Dumbledore was grinning at the exchange. "Congratulations Mr. Weasley. I'm sure you'll do Gryffindor proud." Standing up he addressed Harry and Ginny. "Mr. Potter, Miss Weasley, might I have a moment of your time in private before I leave for the evening?"

"Sure." "Ok." Harry and Ginny said.

The three made their way into the study where Dumbledore cast several privacy charms after closing the door. With the room secure he turned to address his two students.

"I'm curious Harry if you were still planning on becoming an Auror."

"I don't really know sir. The fake Moody thought I'd be good at it and that got me thinking about it. After Riddle though I'm not so sure I really want to chase dark wizards for a living." said Harry.

"I see." replied Dumbledore. "The reason I ask is that normally you would require a Newt in potions to gain entrance to the Auror Academy though after your defeat of Voldemort I don't believe the lack of a Newt in this subject would be an issue. However you would still require the knowledge of potions and Professor Snape only accepts students who receive an Outstanding on their Owls into his Newt program."

Harry listened intently wondering what he was getting at. "Well I guess being an Aurors out then but like I said I'm not so sure I really wanted to be one anyway."

Dumbledore smiled. "Regardless of what career you end up choosing there is value in learning the art of potion brewing which brings me to why I've asked you and Miss Weasley to speak with me. I was approached by a friend of mine recently who has been keeping up with the events of your life since you returned to the wizarding world. He was most impressed with the way you both worked together to defeat the Dark Lord and his army. He would like to offer you some training of a sort. Much of what he is offering would consist of brewing complicated potions though he would no doubt impart knowledge of other magic's to you along the way. I have no doubts that a year of working with him and reading the normal potion curriculum would more than prepare you for the Owl and Newt tests. In your case Miss Weasley I would provide you with an exemption from having to attend the normal potions class."

Harry and Ginny were both getting excited about the offer. "Who is he?" Harry asked.

"Alas he has asked to remain anonymous for now. There are many reasons for this all of which I understand and agree with. I assure you that this is an opportunity very few individuals ever receive and I would highly recommend you accept."

"Yes! Of course I'll accept." said Harry. Ginny was nodding fervently and grinning at the thought of not having classes with Snape. "Me too!"

"Excellent!" exclaimed the Headmaster. "I'm sure he will be most pleased to hear of your acceptance. He will be arriving during the first week of the new term I'll arrange a meeting when he does so that we can work out the specifics."

After thanking their headmaster the security charms were removed from the room and the three returned to join the others receiving many curious looks.

"What's going on Albus?" asked Remus.

Dumbledore smiled as he addressed the room. "Harry and Ginny have been offered some private training by a friend of mine and they have both accepted."

"What type of training?" was the next question asked by Mrs. Weasley.

"Primarily potions however it's hard to say with this man. I assure you that whatever they learn it will be a most enlightening experience for them both." Dumbledore's face was alight with happiness and the far off look of someone reliving fond memories.

Eventually all but one of the adults bid everyone a good night leaving Harry, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, the twins, Remus and Sirius Portrait sitting in the living room.

"Nice map by the way Harry." said a grinning George.

"Yeah, we know who Padfoot is and think we know who Leo and Lea are but thought you could fill us in." added Fred.

Ron, Hermione and Remus had questioning looks on their faces. "What map?" asked Remus.

Harry and Ginny were grinning and Sirius was chuckling softly in his frame. "The Marauder's map," Harry said pointing, "hanging on the wall by the clock."

The three walked over to the blank piece of parchment hanging on the wall and examined it closely.

"Go ahead," said Ginny, "same password as the original."

Ron pulled out his wand but Hermione stopped him. "Better let Professor Lupin do it, we don't want to get in trouble for the use of underage magic."

"You won't get in trouble for activating the map but that reminds me." said Harry as he ran into the office with his Marauder grin firmly in place. A few minutes later he returned holding a single sheet of parchment.

After examining it for several minutes he turned to Ron. "Let me see your wand mate."

Curious, Ron handed Harry his wand and watched in fascination as Harry cast several spells on it before handing it back. "Ok, now yours Hermione."

She started to hand it over but stopped. "What are you doing Harry?"

"I just removed the ministry tracking charms from his wand. He can do magic now without getting into trouble." Harry said grinning.

Ron had a look of awe and joy on his face while the twins looked amused and impressed. Sirius and Remus were just watching everything with smiles on their faces.

"Harry! You can't do that. You could get into a lot of trouble!" lectured Hermione.

It was Ron who came to his defense. "Oh come on Mione. We won't get into trouble, Harry and Ginny used magic all summer and never got caught."

"That's true." Ginny said. "Even after the battle when everyone found out what we'd been up to no one ever said anything about it."

The internal battle she was fighting could be seen on her face. After looking to Remus and receiving a nod she came to a decision. "Oh, I suppose it would be ok. It would be nice to practice magic out of school."

Harry took her wand handing it back a minute later. Returning to the parchment on the wall Ron tapped it with his wand and said "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

As everyone watched lines began to form on the parchment until a complete map of the Burrow and the surrounding area could be seen.

"Cool." said Ron as he watched his parent's dots moving about the kitchen.

"So," started Harry, "did you want to know that secret I was telling you about earlier Hermione?"

Her face immediately broke into a grin and she began nodding.

Sirius gave Harry and Ginny a wink and cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. "Mr. Padfoot is proud to introduce the newest members of the Marauders Mr. Leo and Miss Lea." Finishing his introduction he gestured toward where Harry and Ginny had been sitting.

Turning towards the pair everyone was surprised to see a large lion and lioness looking back at them.

"You…You…You're…" Hermione stuttered.

Changing back Harry laughed. "I think animagus is the word you're looking for Hermione, actually illegal animagus is probably what you're thinking of."

Remus had returned to his seat near Sirius portrait and was grinning ear to ear.

"Wicked!" said Ron clearly impressed.

"Awesome guys." said George.

"Yeah, we promise not to mess with you ever again Gin-Gin." added Fred as he held up his hands and backed up pretending to be scared.

Hermione looked worried as if the Aurors were going to burst in the room any second to arrest Harry and Ginny. "You could get in a lot of trouble over this."

Harry just shook his head. "Only if we get caught, anyway it's only a ten thousand galleon fine it's not like they send you to Azkaban or anything."

Hermione seemed to calm a little with that thought.

"So, you guys want to learn to do it?" Harry asked with a grin.

The twins immediately agreed though Hermione and Ron looked nervous.

"Come on guys, the Marauders found a way to learn it in about a month." Harry could see the desire in Ron and Hermione's eyes. He figured the possible fine was the issue for Ron and if he could get Ron on board Hermione would probably follow. "Tell you what; if we get caught I'll pay everyone's fine besides we need to know what your form is if we're to make you a Marauder."

With Ginny's help Ron finally agreed and as expected Hermione wasn't far behind. Sirius and Remus assisted Harry and Ginny in explaining the process and they decided to start the potions the next morning so that Fred, George and Ron could join them to add the final ingredients and try the transformation after work.

Deciding it was late Remus bid everyone a good night and left after Harry made sure he knew he was welcome anytime. Ron and Hermione weren't far behind him leaving together to say good night in private.

"Good night Gin." Harry said after they shared several long kisses.

"Sweet dreams Harry."

* * *

Harry woke the next morning with a smile glad to be back together with his friends. After taking a shower and putting on some clean clothes he wandered towards the kitchen. As he passed the study door he noticed Hermione was sitting at his desk with several books spread about. Laughing at her predictability he entered the room. 

"Morning Hermione."

"Good morning Harry. Your library is amazing. Most of these books are really rare." She said with no small amount of excitement.

"Well help yourself. If you get through all these there are loads more in the Potter and Black Family vaults." Harry smiled as his friend practically bounced up and down with joy at the thought of all the books she had access too.

Jumping up in excitement she wrapped her arms around Harry giving him a bone crushing hug.

"Hey, you've got your own boyfriend, that one's mine." said a voice from the doorway.

Harry and Hermione turned to find Ginny standing in the door to the study smiling at them.

"I don't know," said Hermione, "I might have to steal him from you just for his books."

The three shared a laugh and Harry moved to share a good morning kiss with his girlfriend.

"If you want to see Ron he's downstairs eating breakfast. He has to leave for work soon." Ginny said to Hermione.

Hermione left to find Ron with Harry and Ginny not far behind. After breakfast the three remaining teens made their way to Harry's potions lab with Sirius portrait to begin work on four cauldrons of the Marauder's animagus revealer potion. It didn't take long and Sirius figured it would be ready for the final ingredient by 8 o'clock that night.

With the potion brewing Hermione returned to the study. Harry and Ginny decided to watch a movie and went to the living room together.

* * *

That night after dinner Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George found themselves in Harry's potion lab. The four who were to become animagus each stood before a cauldron and added three drops of their blood. Each of them then filled two dozen small vials with the potion and carrying one vial apiece walked down the hall to the training room. 

After changing Padfoot into a portrait and conjuring a large mirror Harry looked at the group. "Well, who wants to go first?"

The twins immediately ran out to the center of the room clearly excited about becoming one of the Marauders whom they have worshiped for so long.

"We'll" said George.

"Go!" followed Fred.

Harry nodded and watched as the twins toasted each other and downed their potions.

"Oh my god." said Hermione as everyone received their first look at the twins forms.

Harry's eyes opened wide at the sight. "That's not right."

Ginny just giggled and Ron pulled his wand backing away slowly.

Fred and George recovered from the pain of the transformation to find themselves looking up from the floor at the others. They were initially confused at the comments they were hearing about their forms until they turned around to face the large mirror Harry had conjured to find the reflection of two identical Blast Ended Skrewts staring back at them.

The twins spent an enjoyable five minutes chasing Ron around the training room before the potion wore off and they returned to normal though a bit tired.

"That was wicked!" said a grinning George.

Fred was also smiling broadly. "What a cool form!"

Sirius was laughing heartily in his painting leaning heavily on the frame for support. Everyone else wasn't quite sure what to think.

"That's umm… well great… I guess." Harry managed to force out. "Umm maybe… Hermione, why don't you go next?"

Hermione walked to the middle of the room with her potion in hand still a bit shocked from the revelation of the twin's forms. Shaking her head she focused her concentration on the task at hand and swallowed her revealer potion. As the pain passed Hermione was ecstatic to find her form was that of a Himalayan house cat. Professor McGonagall was her favorite teacher and she'd wanted to learn the animagus transformation ever since she'd first seen her turn into her form of a cat. It thrilled her to no end that she had a form similar to her roll models.

Ron ran across the room to help his girlfriend as she changed back.

"That's so amazing!" she said. "It hurt a lot more than I thought it would though."

Ginny smiled. "Don't worry; it will get a lot easier the more you do it. It doesn't hurt us to change at all anymore."

Once Hermione was settled Ron took his potion to the middle of the room. Taking a large breath he said "Cheers." before upending the vial, swallowing its entire contents in one go.

As he finished changing and looked up from the ground he realized he was very small. He noticed Harry and his brothers sniggering and instinctively ran as he saw the two girls running towards him muttering phrases such as "He's so cute!" and "Oh, what an adorable little Weasel!"

The mention of his form stopped him in his tracks. 'No. Please no.' Ron thought as he turned towards the mirror. His worst fears were realized as he saw a small Weasel looking back. As the girls caught him Hermione picked him up and held him against her chest forgetting that this was actually Ron. 'Well maybe this isn't so bad…' he thought.

Harry and the twins were laughing quite hard now.

"Hermione?" said Fred.

"You do realize that's Ron your holding." said George.

"Don't you?" finished a laughing Fred.

Hermione looked curiously at the twins thinking about their comments before she realized what they were saying. "Oh my god!" she squeaked as she pulled Ron away from her and set him back on the floor.

The twins laughed even harder as they became the recipients of an evil glare from a small Weasel. A minute later Ron changed back collapsing to the floor exhausted.

Ron and Hermione caught each others eyes and blushed eliciting a round of cat calls and wolf whistles from Fred and George.

"Nice one Ron." said a still chuckling Harry. "Malfoy's gonna love it."

Now Harry was the one on the receiving end of Ron's glare. Holding up his hands in a placating gesture he laughed again. "Just kidding Ron, how did you like it?"

"I can't say I'm too happy with my form, but that was awesome. I can't wait to do it again."

Fred and George helped Ron up and everyone moved into the living room to relax and talk about their transformations and what they needed to do next to master it.

* * *

The rest of the summer passed much quicker than any of the teens would have liked. Harry and Ginny spent some time studying but mostly just relaxed enjoying each others company glad to not have to worry about the wizarding world for a change. Ron, Hermione and the twins spent most of their evenings working on the animagus transformation and after a week could change their hands and feet. 

On the last day of August Harry pulled the twins aside. "Hey, I just wanted to let you know you guys are welcome to use my apartment while I'm at school on the condition that you don't trash or prank the place."

Fred raised the back of his hand to his forehead in a sign of mock hurt. "Harry, we're shocked that you would think we would ever consider doing anything like that."

"Yeah," said George, "and upset that you realized it before you left."

Harry raised his eyebrows at the twins but was smiling.

Fred was grinning. "Just kidding Harry, thanks for letting us use your place."

"We'll be sure to send our fellow Marauders a lot of care packages while you're at Hogwarts." said George with a wink.

After a final evening together where many movies were watched and butter beers consumed everyone went to bed looking forward to their return to Hogwarts.


	2. Return to Hogwarts

**Chapter 2 – Return to Hogwarts**

The morning of September the first arrived and surprisingly the Burrow was for once not a scene of panic and chaos. Harry and Ginny weren't worried about forgetting anything because they could pop back to the apartment with their rings if they needed too and Hermione was packed and ready to go as usual. Ron was still packing but Hermione was helping him so no one was worried about missing the train for once.

Remus arrived at the Burrow with Ministry cars arriving not long after. The cars were sent courtesy of Minister Fudge for the couple-who-defeated-he-who-must-not-be-named and it wasn't long before they arrived at Kings Cross Station.

As Harry and Ginny stepped through the barrier onto platform 9 ¾ pandemonium broke out. Everyone was clapping and whistling and trying to push their way forward to talk to the now famous couple and thank them for saving the wizarding world. Harry and Ginny blushed embarrassed by all the attention. After an enjoyable and relaxing week at the Burrow they had completely forgotten the rest of the wizarding world was celebrating their defeat of the Dark Lord. Finally with a lot of help from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, Remus, Ron and Hermione they managed to make their way onto the train and into an empty compartment.

Flopping down on the seat next to Ginny, Harry set a small Padfoot on the floor who curled up under one of the benches. Letting out a long sigh of relief Harry exclaimed, "That's nuts!"

"Yeah, hopefully it will pass before long." said Ginny.

"It's almost time for the train to leave so I want all of you to be good at school you hear?" said a teary eyed Mrs. Weasley as she pulled each of them into a hug.

"Take care of my little girl Harry." Mr. Weasley added causing the young couple to blush.

"Dad, stop it." his daughter replied.

Remus stepped in to give Harry a hug and whispered in his ear, "As your guardian I need to tell you to be good, but as Moony I'd say 'but not too good.'" Stepping back grinning Remus said his goodbyes to the rest of the teens.

Not long after the adults left the whistle sounded and the train began to roll down the tracks towards Hogwarts. Hermione and Ron left for a prefects meeting a few minutes later leaving Harry and Ginny alone. It wasn't long however before the door to their compartment opened and the flood of visits began. It seemed like everyone on the train wanted to stop by to visit with the pair.

After an agonizing two hours the number of visits seemed to decline and they finally had a few minutes to themselves.

Noticing Harry seemed a bit stressed about all the visits and additional unwanted fame Ginny moved to sit in his lap wrapping her arms around him. After placing several soft kisses on his lips she pulled back looking into his eyes. "It'll get better Harry."

"I know. I just get so tired of it all. I guess I'll never get to be normal eh?" Looking back at his girlfriend he managed a half hearted smile.

"I like you just the way you are."

She could see his smile brighten a little at her words, a smile that was now just beginning to reach his eyes. Leaning towards each other they began to share another kiss when the door to their compartment slid open again. Sighing in frustration they turned to face their guests when two spells rang out.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Malfoy and Nott yelled together.

Harry and Ginny's body's stiffened their eyes frantically searching the compartment for help that wasn't there. Nott slid the door closed as Malfoy stepped closer to the pair his eyes radiating hatred and malice.

"Not so tuff now are you Potter." His eyes moved to Ginny raking up and down her slender form. "And the Weaslet, I think I'm going to enjoy this."

Anger swelled up within Harry but he was helpless to do anything. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Ginny's face and the fear that shown in her eyes.

Nott was smirking in the background as Malfoy removed two small vials of potion from within his robes. "You took our fathers and now you're going to pay. This one is for you Potter it will keep you from remembering this little visit after I'm gone. But first," he said uncorking the other vial, "I thought you might like to watch the effects of this one on the Weaslet. I can't wait to see the look on your face when she leaves you for me."

From seemingly nowhere a large dog appeared in the compartment taking Malfoy and Nott completely by surprise. A low menacing growl escaped the depths of his throat as Padfoot slammed into Malfoy throwing him into Nott. The potions went flying both shattering on the floor of the compartment. Malfoy tried to raise his wand only to have it bitten in half by the large grim. Nott scrambled to open the door and found himself greeted by the wands of several DA members who had heard the commotion and came to check.

As the pair of Slytherin's were led away from the compartment at wand point towards the teachers compartment at the front of the train Padfoot turned to see a silvery mist rising from the floor underneath Harry and Ginny where the two potions had been spilled. He began barking loudly to draw the attention of the students in the hallway but it was too late. The mist wrapped around the young couple and their eyes closed as they both passed into unconsciousness.

* * *

Harry groaned loudly as he woke with a throbbing headache. As he opened his eyes he groaned again at the sight of the all too familiar ceiling of the Hogwart's hospital wing. 

"Mr. Potter?" Harry heard from across the room.

"Madam Pomphrey?" Harry asked confused, though his headache passed almost immediately his mind was still a bit fuzzy.

As the matron approached his bed he thought she looked especially nice today. "How do you feel Mr. Potter?" she said as she began waving her wand over him muttering various incantations.

"Harry." he said.

"Excuse me?" she asked a curious look on her face.

"Harry. Please call me Harry." he said smiling warmly at her.

"Mr. Potter," she annunciated clearly, "What is the last thing you remember."

Harry became thoughtful. He found it difficult to concentrate through the lingering fuzziness and her presence. "I remember getting on the train, a lot of people visiting, and… and… Malfoy!" he finished sitting upright. All the strange feelings and fuzziness left him completely as the memory came rushing back. "Ginny!" he said worriedly.

"It's ok. She's sleeping just as you were." she said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

Calming considerably he let himself be laid back down. "How long was I asleep?"

"Not long. You were brought here by portkey the train hasn't even arrived yet. Please, tell me what happened with Mr. Malfoy.

Harry nodded beginning to feel funny again as he looked at her. "I was alone with Ginny," as he remembered his girlfriend the feelings went away again, "Malfoy and Nott came in and used 'Petrificus Totalus' on us. Malfoy was going to give me a potion so I wouldn't remember them stopping by and give Ginny a potion to make her leave me for him. Padfoot attacked them and I woke up here."

"Padfoot? You don't mean Sirius Black?" she asked with a look of shock on her face.

Harry smiled at the look on her face and the feelings began to return again. "Not exactly, it's a statue of his dog form that can grow to his actual size. It also changes into a wizarding portrait of Sirius so when he's in his dog form it acts just like he did."

Madam Pomphrey nodded in understanding and thought about what had happened and the strange signals she had been picking up on and off throughout their conversation. "I will need to speak with him when the train arrives. Hopefully he will be able to provide us with additional detail as to what happened after you passed out."

"Thank you for taking such good care of me Poppy." Harry said sending her a bright smile.

Yes, she would definitely need to speak with Sirius and Draco Malfoy as well. Sighing she pulled a chair up to Harry's bedside and sat down. "Harry, I'm going to ask you a rather personal question and I need you to give me an honest answer, ok?"

Harry nodded still smiling. "Anything."

"How do you feel about me Harry?"

A blushed appeared on Harry's cheeks and it was all she needed to know. As he began to speak she cut him off.

"Harry, you don't really feel that way about me, I believe your having a reaction to the potions though I don't understand why just yet." She became thoughtful for a moment before continuing, "Think about Ginny."

As Ginny's face appeared in his mind the feelings faded again and a confused look appeared on his face.

"How do you feel about me now Harry?" she asked.

"It's gone now, I don't understand." said a very embarrassed Harry.

"It's ok Harry. As I mentioned before I believe the potions are affecting you somehow, though we will need to know what the potions were and determine what the effect of combining the two is before we will be able to determine a treatment."

Harry felt sick at the implications of what she was telling him. "What about Ginny?"

"I don't know Harry. Come with me."

Madam Pomphrey led Harry to the other side of the infirmary where Ginny was. The feelings had been returning as he was led across the ward but left again at the sight of his girlfriend.

"Before we wake her I would like to try something."

Harry nodded. "Ok, what do you need me to do?"

"First I would like you to look at her and tell me what you feel."

Harry looked at the woman he loved and felt all the familiar feelings rush into him. "I love her." he said shyly. "I'm worried about her, but I love her."

"I know it's hard for you to talk about these things with me, but it is important. Know that I will not betray your confidence in these matters, anything you tell me will stay between the two of us." Harry took a deep breath and nodded. With a reassuring smile Madam Pomphrey continued. "Concentrate on the feelings you hold in your heart for her, do you feel any different about her than you did this morning or yesterday? Do you feel anything less or more for her?"

Harry continued to gaze at Ginny. "I love her more every time I look at her but no, it's no different. I'm just a little more worried about her now than I was."

"That's good Harry, now turn back towards me and let me know when the feelings return."

Harry looked nervously at the matron and it wasn't long before he nodded his head indicating they had returned.

"Ginny." said Madam Pomphrey.

"There gone again." replied a curious Harry.

"Now, I would like you to hold Ginny's hand and face me again, but let all thoughts of her leave your mind. Try not to even think about holding her hand."

Harry nodded again and after taking her hand returned his gaze to Madam Pomphrey again. Several minutes passed and there were still no strange feelings. "Madam?"

"I believe I'm beginning to understand what's occurring. Why don't you wake Miss Weasley while I summon the Headmaster, she is probably similarly affected and will need to hear this as well." Madam Pomphrey sent a reassuring smile towards Harry as she left.

"Ginny?" Harry said softly as he shook her shoulder lightly.

Slowly Ginny came around finally realizing she was in the hospital wing at Hogwarts.

"Harry? What happened? Why am I here?" she asked still feeling a bit groggy.

"We were attacked by Malfoy and Nott on the train. Do you remember?"

Her face was a combination of worry and fright as her memories of the attack returned. "What happened Harry? Did he give me the potion?" she asked softly, her voice filled with fear.

"No." Harry said as he stroked her hair. "Padfoot saved us. Something still happened though. I've been talking to Madam Pomphrey about it. She went to get Dumbledore before she explains what's happened."

Relief flowed over Ginny as Harry told her she hadn't been given the potion and she wondered what else had happened to them. Before she could ask Madam Pomphrey returned with Professor Dumbledore.

"I'm glad to see you are both awake." smiled the ancient Headmaster.

"Madam Pomphrey, what's going on? Harry said you knew but he didn't get a chance to tell me before you came back." said Ginny.

Taking a deep breath she began. "First, Harry if you could please step aside for a few moments." Harry stepped back from Ginny understanding that she needed to be tested.

"Ginny," began Pomphrey, "I would like you too look at Professor Dumbledore for a moment."

Odd feelings began to fill her and she began to blush slightly as she looked at him. Shocked at what she was feeling she turned her gaze towards Madam Pomphrey to question her when she caught sight of Harry and the feelings towards her professor vanished. Her gazed moved back and forth between the three not understanding what was going on. "What…?" she began to ask.

Harry returned to her side and took her hand in his knowing it would ground her from the odd emotions.

"It would seem you are affected similarly to Mr. Potter." Turning towards Dumbledore Madam Pomphrey continued. "Could we please speak with Sirius now?"

The headmaster nodded and retrieved a small Padfoot from within his robes. Setting him on the floor he quickly grew to his full size. "Padfoot, show me Sirius."

"Hey kiddo, Ginny, Quite a day we've had huh?" said the portrait.

"Mr. Black could you please tell us of the events on the train this afternoon." said Dumbledore.

"Well, that little oinker Malfoy and a buddy of his cursed Harry and Ginny. He was going to give a memory potion to Harry and some sort of amorous potion to Ginny. I attacked him before he could but the potions smashed on the floor during the fight. Some of the other kids finished off the two and when I turned around I saw a silver colored mist rising up from the spilled potions which enveloped Harry and Ginny. They both passed out and here we are."

"We'll need to know what those potions were Albus." said Pomphrey.

"I have already sent Severus to the train to see what he can determine from their remains in the compartment and will be interrogating Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott as soon as I am able."

Madam Pomphrey nodded in the affirmative to the Headmaster and turned towards Harry and Ginny. "It appears you both have been affected by an unknown derivative of an amorous potion. Fortunately it appears to have been a relatively weak version however this does not diminish the fact that either of you could be easily taken advantage of at the current time. Is either of you familiar with these types of potions? Do you know how they work?"

Both teens shook their heads no.

"They work by eliciting a hormonal reaction to a preset stimulus. Typically the potion includes a component from the giver who then becomes the target of the hormonal reaction." seeing looks of confusion she reformed her thoughts. "Basically the person giving the potion puts a piece of themselves in the potion and whomever they give it too is attracted to them."

Harry and Ginny's looks of confusion changed to that of understanding and she continued. "In this case the mixture of two non related potions has caused an alternate effect to come into being. It appears the potion no longer has a specific target. It's fortunate the effect is mild. In your case the feelings you share for one another seem to be strong enough to counter the effect. As long as you are in physical contact you do not display any symptoms. Also the mere thought of the other seems to override the artificially created feelings."

The teens looked down hearted and lost as they absorbed the information. After a few moments a thought occurred to Harry. "Madam Pomphrey, you mentioned a piece of the giver is in the potion. What's going to happen when we get near Malfoy?"

A look of concern appeared on her face as she addressed the question. "I don't know, and I think its best that we don't find out."

"I would agree with that assessment." Dumbledore added, "Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott have attacked students with intent to harm using illegal substances. They will both be expelled and never allowed on Hogwarts grounds again. As soon as I am able to determine what potions were used they will be handed over to the ministry for prosecution."

"Thank you." said Harry.

Ginny then spoke up voicing a question she had. "Professor, there are hundreds of people in the castle. How are we going to live like this?"

Professor Dumbledore felt a pang of sadness at the tone of her voice but his eyes began to twinkle as he proposed his solution. "I believe, and correct me if I'm wrong Poppy, that the best solution would be to assign private quarters to the two of you and alter your schedules so that you may attend classes together."

Pomphrey looked as if she wanted to deny that was the best thing to do but she had no alternatives to offer.

"We could do that?" asked Harry.

Dumbledore nodded. "Yes Harry we can provide you with a small dorm of your own. You would have separate bedrooms and your own common room and bathroom. We will of course have to speak with your parents and guardian but with their approval I believe everything can be worked out."

"Thank you Professor." Harry and Ginny said.

"Why don't you two run along and join the feast which should be starting any moment now and I'll contact Arthur, Molly and Remus. Please come to my office after the feast."

Harry and Ginny nodded and after thanking Madam Pomphrey left the infirmary hand in hand.

* * *

"Are you ok Gin?" asked Harry as they walked through the empty hallways. 

A smiling Ginny looked back at Harry. "I'm fine. I wish this hadn't happened but at least we still get to share an apartment."

Harry returned her smile. "Makes me wonder if I want them to find a cure or not."

The sorting was under way as they entered the Great Hall and everyone stopped to look at the new arrivals. As everyone realized who it was a round of applause began once again causing Harry and Ginny to blush brightly as they made their way to seats Hermione and Ron had saved for them. Once they were seated the applause died down and the sorting continued.

Hermione looked at the pair with concern. "Are you both alright? I heard you were attacked by Malfoy and Nott. What happened?"

"Later." Harry whispered.

Dumbledore entered the Great Hall and took his seat shortly before the sorting ended. As the hat and stool were removed he stood and addressed the students. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. As I am sure you are all very hungry I think it wise to save my ramblings for a later time. Tuck in." Clapping his hands as he finished the tables were immediately filled with a variety of dishes.

Throughout the feast Harry and Ginny were careful to maintain contact with one another. Ron was lost in his own little world as he shoved as much food as he could through the large grin on his face. Hermione seemed more pensive and kept casting furtive glances towards Harry and Ginny. Finally the many meats, side dishes, cakes and puddings were finished and after clearing the tables of everything except the goblets the Headmaster stood.

"It's good to see so many smiling faces have come to spend another year in our care. I would like to remind you all that the Forbidden Forest as its name implies is forbidden. Also, several items that are not allowed in the castle have been added to a list which can be viewed in it's entirety on the office door of our caretaker Mr. Filch." Dumbledore paused and smiled at a number of mischievous grins he was seeing around the hall.

"If you would all raise your glasses I would also like to take this opportunity to honor and give my personal thanks to Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley for their brave and selfless acts which resulted in the defeat of a great evil."

"Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley" the entire hall chanted as one.

Harry and Ginny's grip on each others hand tightened and they blushed as Dumbledore led his toast.

"Have a nice evening everyone. Prefect's please lead the first years to their dormitories."

Ron and Hermione left to help with the new students and Harry and Ginny made their way to Dumbledore's office.

* * *

"Lemon Drops." "Peppermint Imps." "Sherbet Lemon." "Cockroach Clusters." "Ton Tongue Toffee." 

Harry and Ginny were having a good time trying to guess the Headmasters password. They were both laughing at Ginny's last attempt when a voice spoke from behind them.

"Why don't you try 'Canary Creams'." The gargoyle leapt aside at the mention of the infamous Weasley Twin's treat and Harry and Ginny turned to find a grinning headmaster standing behind them.

"Awe," said Ginny, "we were about to get it."

Harry laughed and still holding her hand led the way up the staircase.

The three entered the office to find Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and Remus Lupin waiting for them. As the three worried adults rushed towards the teens to greet them Albus stepped in front of the pair raising his hands in front of him.

"Please calm down. Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley need to remain holding hands for now so please take care with your greetings." Stepping aside as he finished the three guardians approached in a much calmer but still very concerned manner.

During the greetings Severus Snape, Poppy Pomphrey and Minerva McGonagall arrived at the meeting. After hellos, hugs and handshakes were shared the group took a seat around the Headmaster's desk.

An exceptionally worried Molly Weasley began. "Albus what's happened? You mentioned there was an attack."

"Yes I'm afraid there was. Harry and Ginny were alone in a compartment on the train when they were attacked by Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott." he said.

Dumbledore and Pomphrey with a little help from Harry and Ginny went on to explain what occurred during the attack and the effect the mysterious mist was having on the pair.

After a long explanation the room became quiet until Severus decided to speak up. "I was able to obtain the glass fragments from the broken vials which contained the potions and have been able to determine that the memory potion was the 'Occursus Memoria' potion. It erases the time period during which a meeting occurs from the mind of the one it is given to. In this case had it been given to Mr. Potter he would have never remembered Mr. Malfoy or Mr. Nott entering the compartment."

Everyone in the room looked contemplative as they absorbed the new information.

"And what of the amorous potion Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

After sharing a quick look with Pomphrey Snape continued. "Unfortunately there were not enough residues left to determine which potion was used. We have been able to determine some of the ingredients however this still leaves about two dozen possibilities some of which..." Severus trailed off with an odd look of concern on his face which was mirrored on Poppy's.

"Some of which are what Professor?" Harry asked softly dreading the answer.

He continued to show concern as his eyes met Harry's and then Ginny's. Severus had gained a large amount of respect for Harry and Ginny having been freed from his servitude to the Dark Lord by them and honestly hated to tell them what he knew. "Some of which have effects that are permanent."

Harry and Ginny slumped in their chairs feeling like they had been punched in the gut. Feeling her begin to shake Harry wrapped a comforting arm around his girlfriend.

Molly looked devastated and Arthur and Remus didn't look much better.

Dumbledore sighed heavily. "We still may be able to find out more from Mr. Malfoy."

Severus shook his head slowly. "I wouldn't count on it. He is a passable Occulmens and unfortunately the ministry officials have already arrived so we may not be able to administer veritiserum. In other words we may not be able to force the information out of him and given his hatred for Harry which appears to be at an all time high I would not expect him to voluntarily answer our questions."

Even though the situation was extremely serious Harry managed a small smile as he realized Snape had used his first name though Harry knew he would probably never admit to it.

The Headmaster sat behind his desk with his hands steepled in front of him deep in thought. "I will do what I can to obtain answers from Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott. Severus I would like you to set up an additional lab in the dungeons and begin synthesis of the Occursus Memoria potion and all of the possible amorous potions. Perhaps through experimentation we can determine which combination produces the silvery mist Sirius described. When you are ready to begin let me know and I will assist you in securing the lab."

Severus nodded. "If you could obtain a sampling of Mr. Malfoy's hair during your inquiries it would be best to use his component in the potions to maintain the integrity of the experiment. I will also need to leave the castle, possibly for a few weeks. Some of the ingredients are very rare and will be difficult to acquire." Severus hesitated before finishing. "You should also know that the Occursus Memoria potion will take six months to brew."

Everyone in the room seemed to take a deep breath and Harry and Ginny squeezed each other a little tighter at the realization they would probably have to deal with this for at least six months, possibly longer… possibly a lot longer.

"Severus I would like you to leave right away. Poppy, if you could please setup the lab while he is gone and let me know when it's ready. I would also ask that you teach potions while Severus is absent."

"Yes Headmaster." Severus and Poppy said as they stood to take their leave. As they walked out of the office they were deep in a conversation outlining what needed to be done.

Dumbledore returned his attention to the remaining occupants of his office as the pair left. "I assure you we will do everything we can to resolve this issue. In the meantime however we need to discuss Harry and Ginny's living arrangements. I think we can all agree having them live in Gryffindor tower with the other students is not practical in their current condition." Looking around the room he could see agreement with his assumptions and a bit of anticipation in Harry and Ginny's eyes which made him smile internally.

"What do you propose Albus?" asked McGonagall.

"Of course this will require the permission of Arthur, Molly and Remus however I have taken the liberty of having the elves prepare a separate set of living quarters for Harry and Ginny. They each have their own bedroom and will share a bathroom, common room and an additional room for the potions training they are to receive. I would also propose that only Harry, Ginny, Minerva, Severus, Poppy, their potions instructor and I have access to their quarters." Turning towards Harry and Ginny he added, "I'm afraid I would have to insist that no students including Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger be allowed into your rooms. Please understand this is for your safety."

Harry and Ginny nodded not entirely happy about the details of the situation.

Dumbledore smiled. "Not to worry, you will both still be members of Gryffindor and have full access to that common room." Returning his gaze to the room in general he continued. "We will also need to make changes to their class schedules as they will need to attend classes together."

The group began working out the details of the new class schedules for Harry and Ginny. They were nearly done when they were interrupted by Dobby appearing with a small pop.

"Master Dumbledore sir. The rooms is ready for Mr. Harry Potter sir and his Miss Wheazy." the small elf said bouncing up and down with excitement.

"Thank you Dobby." said Professor Dumbledore.

Running over to Harry, Dobby latched onto his legs giving him a huge hug. "I is glad to sees yous Mr. Harry Potter sir. If yous or your Miss Wheazy is needing anything yous call Dobby and I is helping you sir."

"Thank you Dobby. I appreciate it." a smiling Harry answered.

Beaming with delight Dobby bowed so low his nose touched the ground before he disappeared with another pop.

Dumbledore was chuckling at the house elf's antics. "I've asked Dobby to look out for you two and he seemed most eager to accept the position. No doubt there will be many times you wish to skip meals in the Great Hall, just call Dobby and he will take care of you. I would only ask that you please join us for feasts and special occasions."

Harry and Ginny nodded thankful for the thought Dumbledore seemed to be putting into their new living arrangements.

"I believe we're pretty much finished up here. If you would all like, I believe we should go have a look at Harry and Ginny's new quarters." Dumbledore said. Words of agreement were heard around the room and the seven left to see where Harry and Ginny would be living this year.

* * *

"Come on you lot, hurry it up." Ron said waving his hand towards the group of first years that were trailing behind him and Hermione. 

"Be nice Ron." Hermione said in an authoritative voice.

"Sorry." Ron replied sheepishly. "What do you think is going on with Harry and Ginny?"

Hermione sighed. "I don't know but I plan on waiting up for them to get back and find out."

"I'll wait with you." Ron smiled receiving a smile back from his girlfriend.

After taking the new students to their dormitories and answering a barrage of questions Ron and Hermione found an empty seat in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room and sat down to wait.

* * *

Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall led Harry, Ginny and their guardians down the hallway from Dumbledore's gargoyle to where it met up with the main hallway. Just before reaching the main thoroughfare which led to the Great Hall he stopped at a portrait of a regal looking Griffin. 

"Bubble Gum." the Headmaster muttered just loud enough for everyone in the group to hear.

Entering through the portrait hole Harry and Ginny were greeted by a moderate sized but very comfortable looking common room which was done up in Gryffindor colors. There was a large fireplace on one wall with a couch and several comfortable looking chairs situated around it. A large table dominated the other half of the room surrounded by wooden chairs with velvet cushions on them.

On the wall opposite the entrance there were three doors which they found out were Harry and Ginny's bedrooms and the bathroom. The bedrooms were roomy and comfortable with squashy queen sized beds, nightstands, desks and armoires. Each one also had a wizarding window which appeared to be looking out over the quidditch pitch. The teens noticed their trunks were already in their rooms. The bathroom was very nice. It reminded Harry of a small version of the prefect's bathroom.

The wall opposite the fireplace held another door which contained the most incredible potions lab anyone in the group had ever seen save perhaps Professor Dumbledore. The room was large and airy with several windows displaying a variety of views from outside the castle. It was nothing like the cold dank dungeon Harry and Ginny were used to working on potions in. there were several large work tables spread throughout the room with all manner of strange devices setting on shelves under the tables and around the walls. A door on the far side of the room led to a storage room for ingredients. There were numerous bookshelves, tables and closets scattered around the room containing more different types of ingredients than Harry and Ginny thought existed.

"Wow." "Amazing." said Harry and Ginny as the tour finished.

Dumbledore was grinning happy they liked their new home. "I'm glad you approve. I would however recommend you stay out of the lab until Christopher arrives. It contains several pieces of equipment that are quite dangerous."

"Yes sir." said Harry as Ginny nodded along with him.

After another goodbye resembling the one earlier in the day at Platform 9 ¾ the adults left leaving Harry and Ginny alone.

"What do you think Gin?"

Ginny wrapped her arms around Harry and kissed him firmly before snuggling into his chest enjoying the feeling of his arms wrapped around her. "I think," she replied grinning mischievously up at him, "that we're going to have to thank Mr. Malfoy."

Harry laughed at her joke but as the laughter passed they both found themselves clinging tightly to each other. Kissing Ginny on the top of her head he began stroking her hair. "It's going to be all right Gin. We'll figure this thing out."

Ginny squeezed Harry even tighter. "I know. I'm just glad you're here. I don't know what I'd do without you."

"I'm not going anywhere. I love you Gin."

"I love you too."

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was not smiling and there was no twinkle in his eyes as he stalked down a dungeon corridor towards where his two soon to be former students were being held. Several aurors were positioned outside the cells including Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt who had been awaiting his arrival. 

"Hello Professor." Shacklebolt said as he approached.

"Hello Kingsley. I apologize for keeping you waiting but I had other matters to attend to which I felt took priority."

"No problem Professor. Who would you like to speak with first?"

Dumbledore thought for a moment before responding. "I believe I'll start with Mr. Nott first and see where he leads us."

Nodding in agreement Kingsley removed a wand from within his robes and handed it to Dumbledore. "Nott's wand." he said simply. Nodding he accepted the wand and the pair entered the first cell.

Theodore Nott sat up straight scared by the sight of Dumbledore entering the cell looking more intimidating than he had ever imagined the Headmaster could be. He swallowed heavily as the professor began.

"Mr. Nott, I would like to hear your version of the events that led up to and occurred on the Hogwarts Express today." The displeasure and command in Dumbledore's voice was clear and Theodore wished he could be anywhere but here right now.

"Malfoy pulled me into a compartment after the train started moving. We talked about our fathers and how we wanted to get back at Potter and Weasley. He said he had come up with a plan and wanted me to help him. After he told me what he wanted me to do we waited for people to stop visiting with them and entered the compartment. We cast Petrificus Totalus on them so they couldn't fight back and then Malfoy was going to give them each a potion when we were attacked."

Dumbledore continued to look at Nott with undisguised anger. "What potions did Mr. Malfoy use on Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley?"

"I don't know sir. I only found out what they were supposed to do after we were in the compartment."

Dumbledore was upset. He had been hoping Nott would be able to provide the information they needed. During the interrogation he had been performing minor Legilimancy on the young man and knew he was telling the truth. Theodore Nott did not know what potions were used.

"Theodore Nott. As headmaster of this school I hereby expel you from this institution for attacking two students with the intent to commit grievous harm using illegal substances." Pausing in his speech he held Nott's wand in both hands and snapped it over his knee. "You are here forth not allowed to attend any wizarding schools or perform magic of any kind. Shortly you will be taken into custody by aurors and moved to a detention cell at the Ministry of Magic where you will be held accountable for you crimes in a wizarding court."

Nott was shaking and crying as Dumbledore and Shacklebolt turned and left the cell. As the door closed Dumbledore handed the broken wand back to the Head Auror who then handed him Malfoy's wand which had been bitten in half during the fight.

Walking down the hall to the next door the pair entered Draco Malfoy's cell.

Malfoy looked up as they entered but anger showed in his eyes and he didn't seem the least bit intimidated by their presence.

"Mr. Malfoy please tell us your version of the events that led up to and occurred during the attack on Mr. Potter and Miss Weasley on the Hogwarts Express today."

Malfoy made no move to answer his question instead remaining quiet and staring back defiantly. Dumbledore tried Legilimancy but as Snape had feared was unable to penetrate his shields without a full on assault which would be deemed illegal by the ministry.

"Mr. Malfoy it would be in your best interest to cooperate with us. As it stands you are looking at spending many years in Azkaban Prison for what you have done."

Still the Headmaster received no response other than the look of hatred he had been receiving since he entered the cell.

"Very well," he said, "Draco Malfoy, As headmaster of this school I hereby expel you from this institution for attacking two students with the intent to commit grievous harm using illegal substances." He then held up the broken pieces of Malfoy's wand. "You are here forth not allowed to attend any wizarding schools or perform magic of any kind. Shortly you will be taken into custody by aurors and moved to a detention cell at the Ministry of Magic where you will be held accountable for you crimes in a wizarding court."

* * *

In the Gryffindor common room a young man sat on the sofa in front of the fireplace leaning against the arm rest. A young woman sat next to him leaning against his shoulder their arms wrapped around each other. As they slept peacefully neither realized that their friends had not returned and the fire had gone out long ago. 


	3. Christopher

**Chapter 3 – Christopher**

Harry woke the next morning feeling the warm weight of his girlfriend lying next to him with one arm strung across his chest. He smiled and kissed her on the forehead before carefully moving out from under her and climbing out of bed. He heard a slight moan of protest as he moved but she didn't appear to wake up. Gathering a change of clothes he left his room and went to try out their new bathroom. A quick shower later he was dressed and sitting on the bed next to Ginny kissing her awake.

"Mmmm…Promise you'll wake me up like this every day." Ginny said as she wrapped her arms around him.

"I can't promise I'll be able to do it every day, but I want too." said a grinning Harry.

"Thanks for letting me stay with you last night. I really didn't want to be alone after everything that happened yesterday."

"Neither did I." said Harry placing another soft kiss on her lips, "Come on, we should go meet Ron and Hermione for breakfast. They're probably wondering what happened to us last night."

Ginny reluctantly got out of bed and after fetching a change of clothes from her room familiarized herself with the new bathroom as Harry had done. It wasn't long before they were walking hand in hand towards the Great Hall.

* * *

Hermione woke with a crick in her neck she couldn't seem to explain until she opened her eyes. It took her a minute to realize she had fallen asleep with Ron on the couch in the Gryffindor common room but when she did she sat bolt upright letting out a small "Eeep!" 

Ron shifted and groaned a bit as she moved away from him but almost immediately returned to his snoring.

"Ron. Ron. Ron!" Hermione said as she shook his shoulder.

"Wha… go away mum… stores closed…." he mumbled still mostly asleep.

Hermione giggled. "Ron, breakfast is almost over." she whispered.

Ron woke instantly looking around the room in a daze. Finally realizing where he was his gaze landed on Hermione. "That's not funny." he said rubbing his eyes.

She continued to laugh eventually causing Ron to grin. "Ok, maybe it was a little funny." he admitted.

"Come on Ron, lets get cleaned up and dressed and find Harry and Ginny."

After showering and dressing in a clean set of robes the pair met back in the common room.

"Harry's bed hasn't been slept in and his trunks not there." Ron said as he approached Hermione.

Hermione looked thoughtful as she responded. "I stopped by Ginny's dorm, she isn't there either. I don't think they came back last night."

Taking her hand Ron led her towards the portrait hole. "Let's go down to breakfast and see if they turn up."

As Ron and Hermione entered the Great Hall they found the object of their search sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table holding hands as they ate.

"Hey you two, what happened last night?" asked Hermione.

"Yah, and why isn't your stuff in the dorms?" added Ron.

"Sorry guys it's kind of a long story and we can't really tell it here." Harry said looking around to see who was near. Leaning in close he began to whisper, "It has to do with what happened on the train yesterday. We can't stay in the dorms with everyone else because of it."

Ron and Hermione looked totally confused.

"Let's see when we all have some free time together and we'll explain it too you." Ginny said.

"But you're in a different year than us we probably won't be able to meet until after dinner." Hermione whined.

"Not necessarily," said Ginny, "Harry and I have to take all our classes together so we're not exactly sure what our schedule is going to look like."

Hermione, getting exasperated with the vague answers, decided to give up and eat some breakfast while they waited for their schedules. It wasn't long before Professor McGonagall came by passing them out. Unfortunately and much to Hermione's chagrin, Harry and Ginny were asked to go to the Headmaster's office after breakfast to finish working out their schedule.

"Sorry Hermione." Harry said. "Look, worst case we can go to the room of requirement after dinner. Ok?"

"It's ok Harry. We're just worried about you and want to know what's going on, that's all." she replied.

"I know, and we do appreciate it. Well, see you both later I guess."

Leaving Ron and Hermione in the Great Hall Harry and Ginny left to meet with the Headmaster.

"Canary Creams." said Ginny as they approached the gargoyle guarding the stairway to Dumbledore's office. Stepping on to the rotating stairs the pair soon found themselves standing in front of a large wooden door. As they were about to knock they heard the Headmaster's voice on the other side telling them to come in.

"Good morning Harry, Ginny."

"Good morning sir."

"Please have a seat and let's see if we can't work this out." He said twinkling all the while. "I trust after your first night you still find your new accommodations to be satisfactory?"

"Yes sir, they're wonderful." said Ginny.

"We're going to hate to have to give them up when we find a cure for this potion thing." Harry added.

Dumbledore sighed and seemed to age many years in front of them. "I spoke with Mr. Malfoy and Mr. Nott last night after I left you both. Mr. Nott was very forthcoming; unfortunately he was recruited by Mr. Malfoy after arriving on the train and did not know what the potions were. Mr. Malfoy refused to speak to me. As he is underage it is unlikely the ministry will allow the use of Veritiserum therefore I am afraid we will have to continue to pursue our current course of action."

Harry and Ginny nodded not thrilled but not really surprised either.

"As to the matter of your timetables, I believe the best course of action would be to bring Ginny up to the sixth year material as quickly as possible. Potions will not be an issue as you will both be receiving individual instruction nor do I believe Defense Against the Dark Arts will be a problem. I have no doubts that you would be able to pass your owl today with flying colors and probably your Newt as well." Dumbledore smiled at Ginny his twinkle going full force. "Professors McGonagall and Flitwick assure me that you are at the top of your class and will have little trouble catching up to the other sixth year students. What thought's do the two of you have on the rest of your classes?"

"Well," started Harry, "I was planning on Dropping Divination, History of Magic, and Astronomy and just taking Care of Magical Creatures as my fifth class."

"I'm not sure. I still need to finish all my Owl classes." Ginny said.

Dumbledore passed a piece of parchment he had been writing on to Harry and Ginny. "If I might make a suggestion," he said, "I believe you should leave Potions, DADA, and History of Magic open studying them on your own time. We'll then place you in 6th year for Transfiguration, Charms and Care of Magical Creatures and 5th year for Herbology, Astronomy and Ancient Runes. Ginny you would sit with the rest of the 5th year class to take your Owls at the end of the year but enroll as a seventh year next September."

Ginny let out a deep breath at the thought of her new workload. "Yes, I think that will work."

Harry squeezed her hand in a reassuring gesture.

"I have every confidence in your abilities to do this Ginny, and I'm sure you will find Harry to be a most helpful resource." Dumbledore said as he continued to smile at the pair. "I will speak with your professors and let them know the particulars of your situation to prevent what problems we can. Should this get to be too much for you please let me know and we'll revisit the scheduling."

Having already missed their morning classes Harry and Ginny returned to their rooms to relax before lunch and Transfiguration.

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting at the Gryffindor table with Ron when Hermione entered the Great Hall taking a seat next to her boyfriend with a large grin on her face. 

"What has you in such a good mood Mione?" asked Ron after he received a kiss on his cheek.

"Madame Pomphrey is a wonderful potions professor!" she exclaimed. "We made a healing draft and she actually explained how it worked and what the different ingredients did. I think I learned more in today's class than all of last semester."

Everyone grinned at Hermione who was practically bouncing up and down in her seat with excitement. Seeing Harry and Ginny she was reminded they still had not had their conversation. "Did you get your schedules straightened out?" she asked.

Harry and Ginny nodded as Harry removed their schedule from within the backpack they were sharing and slid it across the table for Hermione and Ron to view.

_**Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley  
**__Potions -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Open  
__DADA -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- Open  
__History of Magic .-.-.- Open  
__Transfiguration -.-.-.- 6th year -.- M, W, F -.- 3rd Period  
__Charms -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- Tu, T .-.-.- 3rd Period  
__COMC .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- Tu, T .-.-.- 1st Period  
__Herbology -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- M, W .-.-.- 1st Period  
__Ancient Runes .-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- M, W, F -.- 2nd Period  
__Astronomy -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- Varies_

_**Monday  
**__Herbology -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- 1st Period  
__Ancient Runes .-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- 2nd Period  
__Transfiguration -.-.-.- 6th year -.- 3rd Period_

_**Tuesday  
**__COMC .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- 1st Period  
__Charms -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- 3rd Period_

_**Wednesday  
**__Herbology -.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- 1st Period  
__Ancient Runes .-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.- 2nd Period  
__Transfiguration -.-.-.- 6th year -.-3rd Period_

_**Thursday  
**__COMC .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- 1st Period  
__Charms -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- 6th year -.- 3rd Period-Double_

_**Friday**  
__Ancient Runes .-.-.-.-.- 5th year -.-2nd Period  
__Transfiguration -.-.-.- 6th year -.- 3rd Period_

"This is quiet a load." Hermione said after studying the schedule for several minutes.

As she handed the parchment back to Harry he and Ginny could both tell by the look on her face she wanted an explanation for the odd distribution of classes.

"It's designed around getting me through the Owls and through the sixth year work in the core classes. Next year I'll be in my seventh just like you." Ginny explained to Hermione and Ron who was listening curiously.

"I assume this has to do with what happened on the train." Hermione whispered across the table receiving a nod in response.

Hermione sighed in frustration. "What about all the open classes? I understand potions as you're getting a private tutor," she said with a bit of thinly disguised jealousy, "but what about DADA and History of Magic?"

"Those we have to learn on our own. Dumbledore thinks Ginny would have no problem passing the Owl right now in DADA and Binn's class is hardly worth attending anyway." laughed Harry as he received a nod and snort from Ron.

"I guess we'll have to meet after dinner then to hear your story, Ron and I have Defense after Transfiguration." Hermione said.

The rest of their lunch was spent eating and chatting about nothing in particular though Hermione returned to her original topic of Madame Pomphrey teaching potions several times.

After lunch the group made their way to Professor McGonagall's transfiguration classroom. Ginny received many curious glances as she entered and sat in the back of the classroom with Harry holding his hand the entire time.

"Welcome to sixth year Transfiguration." began McGonagall. "I would like to start by welcoming Ms. Weasley to our group. She has shown exceptional skills in the area of transfiguration and I have every confidence in her ability to succeed in this class. This term we will begin working on Human Transfiguration. This is a highly dangerous art and I will warn you right now that any misuse of the skills I will be teaching you will result in severe punishment up to and including expulsion depending on the infraction."

Professor McGonagall went on to describe the syllabus for the first semester followed by a lecture on the theory behind Human Transfiguration.

As the class let out Harry and Ginny grabbed Ron and lead him up to McGonagall's desk. Hermione being part of the group followed along.

"Professor?" Harry said getting her attention.

"Yes Mr. Potter what can I do for you?" she asked as she noted who was in the group.

"As much as we hate it I'm afraid Ginny and I won't be able to play Quidditch this year."

Ron looked shocked and crestfallen at Harry's announcement and Hermione also appeared shocked knowing how much they loved to play. McGonagall just nodded in acceptance. "I understand Mr. Potter. Unfortunately I had come to the same conclusion as well. Mr. Weasley, please come see me when you have some free time so that we may schedule some times for tryouts. Thank you for stopping by."

Nodding reluctantly Ron lead the way out of the classroom followed by Hermione and a somewhat disheartened Harry and Ginny. Parting ways Ron and Hermione left for their next class while Harry and Ginny wandered back to their rooms to begin studying.

* * *

Hermione was getting excited as dinner came to an end. Finally she would find out what was going on with Harry and Ginny. As the teens stood up preparing to make their way to the room of requirement Dumbledore approached with a grin, his twinkle blazing away furiously. 

"Hello everyone. How was your first day of classes?" he asked politely.

"It was wonderful sir! Madam Pomphrey is a wonderful potions teacher." Hermione said causing the rest of the group to smile and chuckle.

"That's wonderful Ms. Granger, I'm sure she will be most pleased to hear that you think so. I apologize if I'm interrupting any plans you might have had but I will need Harry and Ginny to join me in my office this evening. Christopher will be arriving shortly and is most anxious to meet you both."

Hermione let out a small huff in disappointment and Harry chuckled to himself wondering how much more of this she could take. "Sorry Hermione, guess we'll have to put this off for a bit."

Dumbledore, Harry and Ginny were chuckling at Hermione's frustration as they walked towards the Headmasters office. "I fear I will be on the receiving end of Ms. Granger's wrath if I stand between her and the answers she seeks much longer." laughed the Professor.

Making their way through the halls, past the gargoyle and up the stairs they finally arrived in Dumbledore's office. Taking his seat behind the large desk Professor Dumbledore motioned for Harry and Ginny to take two of the empty seats positioned on the side opposite him.

After the usual offer of sweets the three chatted lightly waiting for the arrival of Harry and Ginny's new Potions tutor.

Several minutes later, the fireplace roared to life with the familiar green flames of floo travel followed by an old wizard tumbling out and landing flat on his face.

"Bugger." he mumbled.

The man was grinning with the most infectious smile as he untangled himself from his cape and stood examining the room at it's occupants as he did so. "Hello Albus." He said merrily. Continuing around the room he spotted Harry and Ginny sitting in front of the Headmasters desk doing their best to try not to laugh out loud. He briefly looked back at the fireplace before turning to the pair chuckling softly.

"You know in all the years I've been flooing around I've only managed to stay on my feet twice. Both times were at the expense of that poor witch that calls herself my wife." He stopped his rambling for a minute to shake his head laughing at the memory. "The second time her head ended up stuck in a bucket and ever since she adamantly refuses to go through before me."

Harry and Ginny broke down laughing and Dumbledore's shoulders could be seen shaking in a failed attempt to keep himself from laughing along with them. With a wave of his hand the man removed the soot and ash from his face and robes.

"I'm Christopher by the way." he said still smiling as he approached the teens with his hand extended.

"Harry Potter." Harry said returning the man's handshake. As their eyes met Harry could feel the man's penetrating gaze delve into him. It wasn't like Legilimancy; it seemed to go much deeper as if his very soul was being weighed.

"Ginny Weasley. It's nice to finally meet you Christopher." Ginny felt the same as Harry had as Christopher greeted her. There was no ill will or malice in the gaze, just the feeling of being examined and judged. They both took it as a good sign when Christopher continued to smile brightly.

"Why thank you. It's nice to meet you as well." he said grinning back at the teens. His expression changed slightly now displaying a bit of mischief as he glanced at Albus out of the corner of his eyes before returning his gaze to Harry and Ginny.

"So, how long have the two of you been animagi?" he asked innocently.

Harry and Ginny's eyes opened wide at his question but when they looked at him they found he was no longer looking at them but at the Headmaster and he was laughing hysterically. Turning towards Dumbledore they both began to laugh along with Christopher at the look on his face.

His eyes were opened wider than either of them had ever seen and his mouth was gaping in surprise opening and closing slightly as if he wanted to say something but didn't know quite what. Dumbledore's gaze shifted from Christopher to Harry and Ginny. His look of surprise and astonishment changed to one of pride and happiness and he smiled shaking his head slightly at the pair as he began to laugh with them.

"Damn." Christopher said. "I meant to bring a camera with me."

"Oh well." he sighed. Returning his gaze to Harry and Ginny he continued to grin widely. "Sorry for spilling your secret but it's not often I get a chance to surprise Albus like that."

"That's ok, I know what you mean." Harry said still trying to control his laughter as was Ginny.

It took several minutes but Dumbledore finally managed to get himself back under control. "You two are just full of surprises this summer." he said as he continued to grin. "I don't suppose you would be willing to show us your forms?"

Harry and Ginny nodded and a moment later a large Lion and Lioness were standing in the Headmaster's office side by side. After each let out a loud roar they changed back with huge smiles on their faces exhilarated from the thrill of changing into the powerful animals.

Harry thought Dumbledore would blow a fuse if his eyes twinkled any brighter. "What wonderful and magnificent forms. Thank you so much for sharing them with us."

"I notice your forms are very similar." Christopher said with his look of mischief. "You know my wife and I have similar forms as well." He was sure to annunciate the word 'wife' as he said this.

As the teens blushed bright red and stared at the floor Christopher broke down laughing again. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." he finally managed to sputter out. "I'm only kidding. Alas I am one of those unfortunate souls who do not have an animal form."

In spite of themselves Harry and Ginny found themselves laughing at the joke he had played on them. "For a Potions Master you're not very greasy or evil." Harry said his own Marauders smile now in place. "Not really living up to your profession are you?"

Christopher laughed out loud. "Very true, very true. I do believe we're going to have a good time with these lessons aren't we?"

The teens were grinning widely in response very much looking forward to spending time with this man.

Dumbledore finally cleared his throat gaining everyone's attention. He smiled broadly as he began. "As amusing as this all is I believe there are some details we need to take care of."

After nodding in agreement Christopher turn his gaze towards Harry and Ginny. "Albus gave me a copy of your time table and with the exception of Thursday you appear to have 4th period free. I will meet you in your common room Monday, Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday at that time. Some of the potions we will be brewing are quite temperamental and will require your attention at times when you would otherwise be in class for another subject. Albus has assured me that you will be excused from classes at those times."

Christopher paused giving the teens a moment to take in everything he was telling them. "I understand that due to an incident on the way to school we already have a bit of a project ahead of us. Let me see if I have this correct, Severus is going to brew the memory potion that was used and all possible combinations of amorous potions based on the known ingredients."

Harry nodded. "Yes sir."

Christopher's head whipped around scanning the office behind him before he returned his grinning gaze to Harry. "Sorry about that Harry, I thought my father was here for a moment."

Harry and Ginny looked at him confused while Albus just sat smiling and twinkling.

"Just kidding Harry, I'm Christopher my dad was 'sir' and I don't think we want his kind of horror unleashed on the world again." he said chuckling.

Albus leaned across the desk towards Harry and Ginny holding a hand up to his mouth as if to tell them a secret but spoke loudly enough for all to hear. "From what I know of his father by 'horror' he means he acted exactly as Christopher does."

Harry and Albus laughed and Ginny giggled while Christopher held his hand over his heart saying, "I'm wounded Albus." His antics caused the three to laugh even harder.

Christopher continued as their laughter died down. "Once Severus determines what amorous potion was used we will then be enlisting Poppy's help to find a counter to the new combination. Does that sound about right?"

Harry and Ginny nodded.

"Great. I believe this will fit in perfectly with what I had in mind. I propose we begin working on the cure straight away to speed things along as it were." Christopher finished smiling as if proud of himself for thinking up a better plan.

"Si… I mean Christopher, how can we work on a cure if we don't know the cause yet?" asked Ginny.

"Ahh, I was hoping you would ask that. Potion brewing is a complex business in even its simplest form and we are going to be creating some of the most complicated concoctions you will ever come across. Let me give you an example of what I'm talking about. One of the first potions we will be starting on will contain 27 ingredients and take almost a month to brew. Once complete we will suspend an additional ingredient in the mist created on the surface of the potion to alter its properties slightly after which we will discard the potion. Imagine a whole month and a considerable amount of work just to create an ingredient to be used in another potion. Now, can you begin to understand the meaning of complex and see how we could start to work on a cure straight away?"

Harry and Ginny were both nodding in understanding as Ginny responded. "If we go by your example you're saying we could begin creating some of the ingredients that will probably be needed to brew the final cure."

"Very good Ginny, spot on." said a smiling Christopher.

Harry was pondering what had been said. "How do we know which ingredients to create?"

Christopher blushed slightly as the question brought memories of times past to the surface of his mind. "Well let's just say I have some experience in these matters and have already laid out the years work."

"I should say you have some experience in these matters as you so eloquently put it." Dumbledore was laughing heartily as he spoke. "Go on, why don't you tell them what happened." he sputtered out.

Dumbledore received a glare from Christopher though his characteristic smile never left his face. Dumbledore only laughed harder.

"Well, ok. You see when I was younger I was the recipient of a botched amorous potion."

Harry and Ginny were instantly riveted by his story as he had apparently gone through a nightmare similar to what they were going through now.

"You see this old hag had taken a liking to me and decided to do something about it. The potion she used was a permanent version, but like I said, she botched it. The effects would kick in and out. Sometimes I would feel an overwhelming desire to find her, and at other times I'd be become lucid and run for my life. Believe me when I say I occasionally woke to some scary sights." Christopher chuckled as he made his last comment. "So I eventually began trying to work out a cure for what had happened. I actually met my wife during that time. She was brilliant at potions and incredibly understanding. It took us close to ten years to work out and then we stumbled across the final solution quite by accident. Anyway, like I said I do have some experience in these matters."

The young couple grinned as he finished his story confident for the first time since the train ride from London that they would beat this.

"We'll talk more as time goes by. I'm sure there are many other bits of magic I will be able to impart to you along the way. I would ask that you keep the work we do between us. Much of what we will be doing can be extremely dangerous in the wrong hands."

Standing up Christopher prepared to leave. "It was a pleasure meeting you both. I'll see you tomorrow for your 4th period." Stepping in the fireplace he could be heard muttering something about floo travel and the devil as he disappeared in a rush of green flames.

Dumbledore was smiling as he faced his two students. "So, what do you think of your new potions tutor?"

Harry and Ginny both chuckled. "I think Potions is going to be my new favorite subject." Harry said.

"I agree." added Ginny. "I think it's going to be a lot of fun."

"Of that I have no doubts." replied Dumbledore. "Just be sure to put forth your best effort."

"We will." they both promised.

"I know you will. It's almost curfew so off you go."

After bidding the Headmaster farewell Harry and Ginny left his office hand in hand to return to their quarters for the night.

* * *

Draco Malfoy sat in the dim light of his cell at the Ministry of Magic his hatred of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley growing by the minute. 

The cell was small only about ten feet square. There was a cot with a thin mattress and even thinner blankets along one wall and a bucket in another corner for his waste. The cell door was made from iron bars so the Aurors could easily check on the inmates during their rounds.

'Bloody Potter.' he thought as he fumed. 'Always the hero, always gets away with everything, always, always, always. And now he's got her. Bitch. I'll show them. I'll show everyone!'

The longer he dwelled on the situation the more irrational his thoughts became. He was pulled from his musings by the sound of the dinner cart being pushed down the hall. Every so often it would stop and the sounds of a tray of food being pushed through a slot along the bottom of a cell door could be heard.

'It's time.' he thought.

Removing his right shoe he undid a carefully concealed latch to reveal a secret compartment in the heel that was designed to be hidden from all types of detection including magical methods. After removing two small vials of potion he closed the compartment and replaced his shoe. Opening the vial of poison he emptied its contents into the waste bucket and dropped it on the floor by his bed. He then quickly swallowed the contents of the second discarding the vial into his waste bucket and watching as it vanished. As he lay down on his cot he felt a wave of cold sweep through his body causing him to shiver. A few seconds later a wave of numbness followed the same path the cold had taken and he lost consciousness.

A cart containing several trays of food came to a stop in from of the jail cell of Draco Malfoy. The old witch pushing the cart carefully removed a tray of food and approached the door. As she kneeled down to push the tray through the door she saw the inmate in question laying perfectly still on his bed. As she continued to look into the cell she noticed a small glass vial and a stopper lying on the floor next to the bed. Standing up still holding the tray she stared at the young mans chest and found no movement. Returning her tray to the cart she ran down the hall to alert the Auror on duty.

* * *

"Cummings report." said Kingsley Shacklebolt as he and the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones arrived on the scene. 

"Sir, Madam, Prisoner Draco Malfoy was discovered in his cell unmoving with an empty vial which contained an unknown substance by Koreena Scorson as she made her rounds delivering dinner to the inmates. She notified the Auror on watch who contacted me. Upon entering the cell we verified that Draco Malfoy is deceased. A check of the wards on the cell shows that there have been no other occupants and the door had not been opened since his incarceration. The vial has been sent to the lab for further analysis."

Kingsley and Amelia approached Draco who was still lying on his cot. His skin was cold to the touch and had a slight blue tint to it. With a wave of his wand Kingsley cast a spell verifying Malfoy was deceased. Further examination of the cell yielded no additional clues.

"Cummings, take Mr. Malfoy's body to the morgue for further examination. Let me know the minute we receive the report on the vial."

"Yes sir."

Amelia spoke as the pair headed back to their offices. "How do you think he came into possession of what was most likely a vial of poison Kingsley?"

"I'm not sure. I was part of the crew that brought him in from Hogwarts and we detected no magical items or foreign substances during booking. Either he found a way to circumvent our procedures or someone on the inside provided him with it."

Amelia nodded. "Do what you can to find out."

* * *

It was 2:00 AM and everything was quite in the morgue until one of the bodies suddenly arched its back taking in a huge breath of air. The heavy breathing continued for several minutes punctuated by groans and whimpers of pain as the body of Draco Malfoy awakened from its stasis. 

Draco lay on the cold stone slab for almost an hour. He couldn't believe how painful it had been to wake from the artificial comma or how tired his entire body felt. Using every bit of energy he had he managed to sit up and remove his left shoe. Once again he opened a secret compartment in the heel removing two small vials of liquid. He downed the energy potion first and while he still felt exhausted he at least knew he wasn't going to pass out now. He quickly followed the energy potion with the pain reliever in the other vial before standing up and moving to a window.

After opening a small part of the window designed for owls to come and go through he transformed into a black raven and flew out quickly disappearing into the night.


	4. Lessons

**Chapter 4 – Lessons**

Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt was drinking his morning coffee while he perused the auror reports from the previous day when Sr. Auror Ben Cummings entered his office. Kingsley looked at the clearly agitated auror with concern.

"Sir we have a problem."

Kingsley sat up a little straighter at his announcement. "What is it?"

"Draco Malfoy is missing."

"What do you mean missing? What's happened?"

Cummings took a deep breath before beginning. "I received the test results of the vial we sent to the lab yesterday. It contained a relatively common and highly toxic poison. On the way here I stopped by the morgue to give a copy of the results to the coroner and noticed that Malfoy's body was missing. A search of the area revealed two more vials which I have given to the lab for identification instructing the lab that this is a top priority item. I have also contacted the ward room requesting information on the status of the morgue from the time we dropped off Malfoy's body until I arrived this morning."

Kingsley let out a low growl and wrote a quick message to Amelia Bones which he placed in an envelope with a red border indicating it was a priority message. It disappeared as he dropped the message into a box labeled out on the credenza behind him. A few minutes later Amelia appeared in his office. He had just finished bringing her up to speed with the mornings events when two aurors knocked on his door.

"Enter." Kingsley said. "Report."

"Sir, we have been able to identify the substances contained within the vials Auror Cummings delivered to the lab this morning. One was a pain reliever and the other a restorative draught." the auror passed the full report to Kingsley before leaving the office.

"Sir, the wards surrounding the morgue indicate no one entered or left the area between the times indicated however we do show the owl slot in the window opening at 3:07 AM. We also detect a trace amount of magic in the vicinity of the window though we are unable to determine the source. We do know it was not caused by a wand." Once again the full report was passed to Kingsley before the auror left the office.

As Kingsley finished reading each report he passed them to Amelia and Ben to read.

Amelia rubbed the bridge of her nose as she finished the second report. "So it appears the poison vial in the cell was a ruse."

"Yes, he must have entered into some version of a magical comma waking in the morgue several hours later. He took the restorative and pain reliever to overcome the effects of the ordeal." Kingsley was deep in thought as he spoke. "He then escaped through the owl slot."

"Illegal animagus?" Ben said.

Kingsley nodded. "The transformation must have been the wandless magic that was detected."

Amelia stood to leave the room as she addressed the head auror. "Put out an all points on Draco Malfoy and prepare a team to send to Malfoy Manor. I'll secure a warrant and notify Dumbledore."

* * *

Harry woke to the warm comfort of his girlfriend lying beside him. He realized this was quickly becoming a habit and found he didn't mind one bit. After watching her sleep and playing with a strand of her auburn hair for a long time he reluctantly eased his way out of bed being careful to not wake Ginny and went to get ready for another day. 

As Ginny slowly returned to the land of the living after a long nights sleep she was happy find Harry placing light kisses on her lips. Wrapping her arms around his neck she returned his affections finally opening her eyes to find familiar green ones only inches away.

"Morning Gin."

"Mmmm, Morning. I thought you said you couldn't wake me like that everyday?" said a smiling Ginny.

"I said I couldn't promise to wake you like that every day. I also said I wanted to though."

After sharing a few more kisses Ginny left the room to prepare for another day at Hogwarts.

Upon entering the Great Hall for breakfast Harry and Ginny found Hermione and Ron waiting for them.

"Morning guys." Harry and Ginny both said.

Hermione decided to forego any niceties and get straight to it. "You have second period free today right?"

"Yes Hermione, I suppose you still want the story." Harry said.

"Of course Harry."

"Alright, we'll go to the room of requirement after Care of Magical Creatures then. Ok?"

Hermione nodded happily.

As the group was eating breakfast the morning post arrived. Owls of all colors and descriptions flew in through the windows high above dropping a myriad of various sized letters and packages in front of their recipients. A large brown barn owl dropped a Daily Prophet in front of Hermione who unrolled and began to read it as she ate.

The students finished their breakfast and were preparing to go to Care of Magical Creatures to learn about some terrifying animal that Hagrid would no doubt label as cute and misunderstood when Headmaster Dumbledore approached with a grave look on his face. Hermione groaned thinking she was yet again going to be unable to hear Harry and Ginny's story.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, please accompany me. An important matter has come up this morning that you need to be made aware of. Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, please inform Professor Hagrid that they will be a little late."

Harry and Ginny looked at each other wondering what could have happened now. Hermione let out a small sigh of relief when she found out they would still make it to class so she would still get to speak with them during second period. After nodding to the headmaster, Ron and Hermione left the Great Hall to make their way to Hagrid's hut.

The Headmaster led Harry and Ginny to the small room off the Great Hall where Harry had been sent when he had been announced as the fourth champion of the Tri-Wizard Tournament in his fourth year. After entering the room Dumbledore placed his usual security charms and they all took seats around the large fire place.

Dumbledore looked at the two students who had quickly become his favorites for a minute before starting. "I'm sorry to have to inform you of this but I believe it is important you are made aware of it immediately. Draco Malfoy has escaped from custody."

Harry and Ginny's eyes got wide and they gasped in surprise at the announcement. As Dumbledore finished telling them the news he removed a letter he had received with the owl post that morning and handed it to the teens.

_Headmaster Dumbledore, _

_Last night during dinner rounds Draco Malfoy was found dead in his cell with an empty vial which was later determined to have contained a highly toxic poison lying next to his cot. His death was verified magically by multiple aurors and his body sent to the morgue. This morning his body was discovered to be missing and two additional vials were found on the floor next to where he had been. One had contained a restorative draught and the other a pain reliever. The owl slot in the morgue window was opened in the early morning hours and a small wandless magical signature detected in the vicinity of the open widow._

_At this time we believe the vial of poison was not ingested but placed to misguide us. We also believe Malfoy entered into some form of magical comma from which he woke several hours later alone in the morgue. After taking two potions to aid in his recovery he then changed into an animagus form and escaped through the owl slot._

_We are using every available resource to locate and reacquire Draco Malfoy. Please notify Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley of these events as soon as possible. Also, please take whatever precautions you are able to ensure their continued safety. I will be in touch as additional information becomes available._

_Amelia Bones  
__Head of Magical Law Enforcement  
__Ministry of Magic_

As they finished reading the letter they looked up to find the Headmaster looking very old and tired.

Albus watched the changing emotions on the faces of his students as they read the letter. It pained him to no end that time after time they continued to be denied the normalcy and happiness they both so richly deserved. As the pair looked up he was a bit surprised to see a look of determination rather than the look of fear and worry he had been expecting. It heartened him greatly to see them acting in such a manner.

"I wanted to share this with you as soon as possible so that you would be aware of the possible danger. I also want you to know that Mr. Malfoy should not be able to enter the Hogwarts grounds. As part of the ceremony expelling him the castle's wards will no longer allow him on the grounds without the express permission of the Headmaster which of course he will not be getting." Dumbledore smiled as he said this and received small grins from Harry and Ginny. "There are also new wards in place preventing animagi from crossing the boundaries in their animal form. Should Mr. Malfoy try to enter in his animal form the wards would force him to change back into his normal form and would then expel him from the premises as he is banned from the school."

Harry and Ginny nodded in understanding.

"If you have no questions you should probably be running along to class. I'm sure Hagrid has a most exciting lesson planned for you." said a grinning Headmaster.

"I don't doubt that." Harry said returning his grin.

After removing the wards from the room Dumbledore left for his office and Harry and Ginny went to join Hermione and Ron in class.

* * *

Draco was exhausted. After escaping from the Ministry he had flown throughout the night without making a single stop. Over the last couple of hour's he had become increasingly worried and dizzy. 

'I should have been home hour's ago.' he kept thinking.

Finally no longer able to go on he had to stop and rest. The dizziness continued to affect him and his vision began to blur as he descended into a strange wood. He landed far harder than he meant to and was sure he heard a small snap as he did.

Draco changed back to his human form to find his left leg crumpled and bent at impossible angles underneath him. As the pain of his injury shot through his body and blackness encroached on the edges of his vision he thought he saw the blurred outline of someone standing above him before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Harry and Ginny walked across the front lawn of Hogwarts towards Hagrid's hut to attend the remainder of his class. Their walking slowed considerably as they looked up observing the goings on from a distance. 

Students could be seen running in every direction and others were rolling around on the ground. Several small fires were scattered about with additional bursts of flame appearing randomly around the scene. Screams permeated the otherwise calm air on the Hogwarts grounds and the entire area around the class was slightly obscured by a thin haze of smoke.

Hagrid could be seen in the middle of the mess picking up small red creatures with orange and yellow spots on them. "Easy now everyone, don't hurt the lil fellas." he bellowed.

Stopping well before they reached the chaos that was their Care of Magical Creatures class Harry and Ginny sat down laughing as they enjoyed the show. It was almost a half hour later that Hagrid with the help of Hermione and Ron managed to return all of the small animals to their pen. Standing up they finally finished their walk to class joining Hagrid, Hermione and Ron near the pen.

"Hello Hagrid." Harry said smiling brightly at his large friend.

"Ello Arry, Ginny, Ow ave you been?" the friendly giant asked as he put out a small fire in his beard.

"Great! What are these things Hagrid?"

"These err Fire Toads. Cute lil guys aint they?" he said with admiring eyes as he looked in the pen.

"Err, yah, their great." Harry carefully answered.

Hermione looked at Harry with a raised eyebrow. "Thank you both for helping by the way, we saw you sitting on the hill over there."

Harry and Ginny started laughing as they took in the appearance of their friends. Hermione's face was covered in soot and there were several burn marks on her robes. Ron looked similar but was also missing the eyebrow above his right eye.

"Sorry, but you looked like you were having fun and we didn't want to ruin it for you." snickered Ginny.

"Thanks so much." Ron replied.

A few quick spells later Ron and Hermione were cleaned up and back to normal. The class finally ended and as the four Gryffindors made their way back to the castle Hermione looked like she was about to burst with happiness at the thought of finally getting her long awaited answers.

Harry and Ginny of course found her attitude amusing. Unable to resist Ginny gave Harry's hand a squeeze as she began. "Well we'll see you two later; Professor Dumbledore needs to see us again."

Harry almost snorted out loud at her comment and then did start laughing along with Ginny at the look on Hermione's face. Ron's look was of someone who wasn't entirely thrilled at being put off yet again but understood and was resigned to the fact. Hermione however wore a look that neither teen was quite sure how to describe. Harry wasn't sure if she was going to storm off in a huff, have a seizure or start cursing them.

Hermione's eyes narrowed as the laughter registered and she realized she was being put on. "Honestly." she said. Taking hold of Ginny's free hand she practically dragged Ginny and Harry through the castle towards the room of requirement. Ron followed along behind with a small smile greatly amused by the whole situation.

Releasing Ginny's hand Hermione walked back and forth along a bare section of wall three times causing a door to appear. Much to Harry and Ginny's amusement she held it open waving the others in ahead of her as if she was afraid they were going to make a run for it.

The room contained a large fireplace with two sofas sitting facing each other with a coffee table in between.

"Dobby!" Harry said.

With a small pop a very eager house elf appeared from nowhere bouncing with excitement. "Master Harry Potter sir needs Dobby! Hows can Dobby be helping yous?"

"Please Dobby we're friends, just call me Harry ok?" Dobby looked aghast at the thought but nodded meekly. "Think you could scare us up some butter beers?"

Dobby nodded vigorously before disappearing with another small pop. A moment later he reappeared with a tray and passed each of the group an ice cold butter beer.

Hermione gave Harry a cold look filled with indignation over what he was doing. "Harry, how could you use Dobby like this?"

Harry started to answer but Dobby beat him to it. "Oh no Misses, Master Harry Potter is a kind and noble wizard. I is liking serving him and his Misses Wheezy very much I is."

"Calm down Hermione." Harry added though his comment only seemed to incense her further. "You haven't heard our story yet. Ginny and I have been forced into a special situation and Dobby volunteered to help us out. It is his choice Hermione, and he is being paid by Dumbledore."

Dobby nodded vigorously in agreement before popping away.

"Alright, perhaps I should hear what's going on before jumping to conclusions." Hermione admitted.

As the teens all settled down Harry and Ginny began their story. They explained the events on the train and waking in the infirmary. Harry told them about his conversation with Madam Pomphrey and what they discovered of their condition.

"So that's why you two are always together and holding hands." Hermione exclaimed.

"Well that and we just like to." Harry said grinning causing Ginny to beam and snuggle closer to him.

"And it's why you can't live in Gryffindor tower." added an oddly insightful Ron.

Nodding to her brother Ginny told the pair about their new living arrangements. Ron sent a glare of warning to Harry who understood but remained impassive about the gesture. They then went on to explain about Malfoy and Nott's interrogation by Dumbledore and finally Malfoy's escape from the Ministry.

The group sat in silence for several long minutes sipping on their butter beers as Ron and Hermione contemplated everything they had heard.

"Well thanks for telling us what's going on." Hermione finally said. "I hate it that we're not going to see you as much but I at least I understand why now. Oh, how was your meeting with your new potions professor?" she asked suddenly getting excited again.

Harry and Ginny shared a smile and a quick laugh at the thought of Christopher.

"He's interesting." Harry said.

"Definitely." added Ginny. "He's quite the character. I think he's going to be a lot of fun to work with and he seems to know a lot. Our first lesson is today so we don't really know too much yet. He also mentioned we can't share what we're doing with anyone."

Hermione appeared to be getting grumpy again.

"Sorry Hermione, we'll tell you what we can but he seemed to think a lot of what we'd be doing could be very dangerous and made us promise we wouldn't share any of it without his permission."

Harry's words seemed to calm her slightly but she was still obviously less than happy and even seemed jealous. After a few moments Harry decided the best idea would be to change the subject.

"Are you guys still working on your animagus transformation?" Harry asked.

Hermione's attitude changed immediately as the conversation turned towards her magic and the tension in the air seemed to lift. The four teens spent the time until lunch chatting happily about everything that had been going on since their return to Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry and Ginny exited their Charms class and hurriedly made their way back to their rooms excited to finally be starting their Potions training with their new tutor. They were surprised when they entered their common room to find not only Christopher but Professor McGonagall as well. 

"Hey Christopher. Hello Professor." Harry greeted the two adults.

The pair stood up as they entered the room and approached the teens.

"Professor Dumbledore has informed us of Mr. Malfoy's escape." began Professor McGonagall, "He thought it would be prudent in light of your current condition to make sure you are prepared to defend yourselves in spite of what you may end up feeling towards your opponent."

Harry and Ginny looked confused.

McGonagall picked up on this and decided the best way to explain would be to begin the lesson. Drawing her wand she had Christopher stand several paces behind Harry and Ginny so that Ginny could pay attention without being distracted.

"Ms. Weasley, please let go of Mr. Potter and step behind him so that he can not see you."

Harry began to get nervous as Ginny let go of his hand and disappeared behind him. It wasn't long before the odd feelings began to emerge as he looked at his professor.

McGonagall waited until she saw Harry begin to blush. "Mr. Potter, curse me."

"What?" Harry asked.

"I am a threat; I am going to hurt you. Curse me." she said slowly raising her wand toward Harry.

Harry looked aghast at the very thought, "I could never professor."

"Ms. Weasley, please take his hand again please."

At the mention of his girlfriend's name and the touch of her hand the feelings once again disappeared and Harry felt very embarrassed.

"Do you both understand what we're trying to accomplish here?" Professor McGonagall asked.

Ginny answered. "You want us to be able to react appropriately in a dangerous situation regardless of how the potion makes us feel about the person we're facing."

"Very good Ms. Weasley, ten points to Gryffindor." she said with a smile. "Shall we try again Mr. Potter?"

Harry nodded and after breaking off into pairs the four spent the next hour practicing until Harry and Ginny could both push aside their feelings enough to act if they were threatened. It was a long and embarrassing hour for the teens but their teachers were very understanding and they all knew this was important to master.

McGonagall finally bid them a good day and left to return to her class which was currently being taught by Professor Dumbledore. As she left Christopher summoned Dobby and requested butter beers for the trio which arrived a moment later. After taking seats around the fireplace Christopher began.

"Well, that was entertaining wasn't it?" he asked mischievously.

Harry and Ginny both blushed bright red and Ginny could hardly look at him. Christopher broke down laughing hysterically.

"Sorry," he said when he finally gained control of himself once more. "Well, not really. Anyway I figured since we're running late getting started we should talk a bit about what we're going to be doing in the near future and then have some dinner before starting our work in the lab."

Having recovered from their embarrassment Harry and Ginny were now listening intently looking forward to finally finding out what they were going to be doing.

"There are several potions we're going to make that will take a lot of time to brew and by a lot of time I mean anywhere from one to six months. But we'll be starting in on that after dinner so we'll discuss those then. For now I'd like to speak with you about another project we'll be taking on as we'll need a way to apply large amounts of power to some of the potions we'll be creating."

Harry and Ginny once again looked confused much to the amusement of Christopher.

"What do the two of you know about staffs?" he asked. As he posed his question he removed a wand from within his sleeve and gave it a flick. An instant later he was holding a long mahogany staff with a large crystal embedded in one end. He laid it on the coffee table in front of Harry and Ginny who looked at it in awe.

"Wow, I've heard about them, but have never actually seen one." said Ginny.

Harry looked towards Christopher. "There a magical focus like a wand but can handle more power right?"

"True, true." Christopher looked contemplative as he nodded. "What else can you tell me Ginny? Specifically what can you tell me about the magic?"

"Well, like Harry said they can handle a lot more than a wand but they're said to be dangerous. If you can't control it and try to push to much magic through the staff it will draw more than your body can handle and kill you."

Christopher was smiling as if he received exactly the information he had been expecting. "Exactly, very true, also a common misconception."

The teens were once again confused at his conflicting statements.

"Properly created staffs are more than just a magical focus for your energy they also amplify it. The information you have is based on the first staffs that were created and the odd staff created by an inexperienced craftsman. Those staffs are strictly magical foci and as such obtain all of the energy channeled through them from the wizard or witch. This type is extremely dangerous and not worth owning. I would highly recommend that should you ever come across one you not attempt to wield it as Ginny is correct in saying that you could easily be killed in the attempt."

Both teens were nodding fascinated by the man lecturing in front of them.

"When properly created a staff will draw in magic from the surrounding area and mold it to the user's wishes. The obvious advantage to this is that you can create incredibly powerful spells with surprisingly little magic."

Ginny was thinking hard about what Christopher was telling her about the staffs. "Wouldn't that mean that your spells would be different depending on where you cast them? It seems like they would be a lot more powerful at Hogwarts where everything is heavily saturated with magic than say in a muggle neighborhood."

"An excellent point." Christopher beamed at Ginny. "That brings us to the theory and construction of the staff. If they were created with a single core and still worked the way I've described that would be the case. However their construction is far more complex requiring several cores and substances and a stone to regulate the power flow. The basic theory is that you have a series of cores of different substances that are altered to draw in magic from the surrounding environment. This magic is filtered and stored within additional substances in the staff thus 'charging' it with magic. An additional core that is attuned to your magic is added for you to push your magic through as you would your wand. In fact in almost every case you would use your wand for this focus. Your spell is passed through the stone at the end which draws on the magic stored within the staff to augment it. Your spell then leaves the stone highly amplified."

"That's why you can change your wand into a staff and back I assume, because it's actually imbedded with the staff." Harry posed.

"Excellent. That's correct Harry." Christopher was thrilled with the attention, focus and quick thinking the two teens were displaying. Albus had told him he would not be disappointed with them and he wasn't.

"Why doesn't everyone have a staff? I'm surprised their so rare if they're so easy to use." asked Harry.

"For one their very expensive due to the types and number of components required to make one. But mostly it's because the art has sadly been lost over time. As far as I know there are only two living wizards with the knowledge to create one properly."

"You're obviously one, who's the other?"

Christopher smiled. "Albus."

"Of course, I should have guessed." Harry said with a small chuckle. "That would explain why Voldemort didn't have one."

"Thanks for small favors." said Ginny.

"So I take it you are both interested in making one?" asked Christopher.

Harry immediately agreed but Ginny seemed to sag in her seat. "I'd never be able to afford it." she said with a small amount of embarrassment.

"Not at all Ginny," Christopher said, "I'll be providing most of the materials and I'm sure between Harry and myself we have enough gemstones in our vaults to find a suitable one for the top of your staff."

Ginny wore a hopeful look on her face as she looked up at Harry.

"Of course Gin. You know how I feel about that."

She gave him a quick kiss and a hug as she saw the truth in his eyes, the same truth she had seen that day in Gringotts at the beginning of the summer.

"Excellent!" Christopher exclaimed with his usual grin. "It's settled then. Why don't we have some dinner and then go brew up some sludge."

Harry and Ginny laughed at the old man's enthusiasm and choice of words.

"Dobby!" Christopher said.

With a small pop the elf appeared. "Yous is wanting something Master Christopher?"

"Yes, we'll be eating in here tonight if you could please bring us whatever their serving for dinner in the Great Hall that would be great." He paused and looked towards Harry and Ginny, "If that's ok with you two? If you'd rather transform I could order large bowls of raw meat for you instead?"

Harry and Ginny laughed at him trying to decide who was crazier, Dobby, Dumbledore or Christopher.

"No? Ok then." he said returning his attention to Dobby. "I guess we'll just go with the food from the Great Hall."

Dobby popped away returning a few minutes later with a large amount of food which he arranged on the table. With another snap of his fingers three place settings appeared and the eccentric house elf disappeared.

After dinner the three made their way to the potions lab where Christopher handed Ginny a piece of parchment.

"Why don't you find what you can in the store room while Harry and I setup the equipment we'll need for today."

Ginny nodded and left for the store room reading over the list as she went.

While she was gone Harry and Christopher setup six cauldrons on stands. Three were pewter, two silver and one gold. They filled each of the cauldrons half way full with water and set magical fires under them to bring the water to a boil. They then brought out cutting boards, knives, scales, mortar and pestles and a lot of various sized vials. As soon as they were done Harry went to the store room to help Ginny find the long list of ingredients.

It took several trips and a few questions to Christopher but the pair managed to find all of the required ingredients.

Christopher then set the pair to work preparing all the ingredients they had collected. He provided them with lists containing the amounts of each item and how it was to be prepared. He then began to lecture them on the characteristics of each ingredient as they prepared it.

Harry was getting frustrated as he began dicing mandrake for the third time his first to attempts having been labeled unsuccessful by Christopher.

"Why does it matter so much that all the pieces are a certain size and exactly the same?" Harry asked.

"Ah, another fine example of Severus wonderful ability to impart knowledge to others." Christopher said shaking his head though his smile never left his face. "The size of the cuttings determines the rate at which the ingredient will be absorbed into the potion. Larger pieces take longer to break down imbuing their magic into the solution over an extended period of time. Smaller pieces would obviously break down quicker and grinding something into a fine powder adds that ingredients magic instantly."

Harry nodded in understanding at what he realized was something he should probably have learned in first year.

"You see when it comes right down to it potion brewing is basically the same as creating extremely complicated spells. Each ingredient has its own magical characteristics and by adding them to a mixture you are modifying the magic contained within that mixture. Everything we do while brewing a potion is done with the intent of creating a magical item in the form of a liquid, gas or solid with specific magical characteristics which determine what the effect of the potion is when used."

Christopher paused for a minute and was filled with delight as he saw looks that were not only filled with understanding but also displayed a deep fascination with the subject. "As to how this relates to the size of the mandrake cuttings you're making, when we add them to the potion they will begin dissolving into the solution in the cauldron. As they dissolve the magic within the solution will be slowly altered. When it has dissolved part way we will add dried ground shrivilfig causing a quick shift in the potions properties. The combinations of these changes occurring at the same time at specific rates will result in a solution with a magical characteristic which would be otherwise unobtainable."

As they listened to the old man speak Harry and Ginny found for the first time they truly understood what they had been doing in potions class all these years. They continued preparing the ingredients under the watchful eye of their tutor while he continued describing the qualities of each one. Ginny initially expressed some concern that she would never be able to remember everything he was telling them but Christopher convinced her not to worry about it, that they were only getting started and he had every confidence in her and Harry.

Eventually the ingredients were prepared and the trio began mixing the potions.

"Christopher," Ginny said as another question entered her mind, "why do we have different types of cauldrons? I mean why use a pewter cauldron instead of a gold one?"

"Cauldron selection is very important. The magic in different ingredients reacts with various metals in various ways and you need to take that into consideration when you think about the result you're trying to achieve. The same can be said for the implements you use. Stirring a potion with a silver spoon can drastically affect the potion depending on how the ingredients react with that particular metal."

As he watched his students nod in understanding his grin picked up a bit of its mischievousness. "And you must never, ever, under any circumstances use cauldrons without appropriately thick bottoms."

Harry and Ginny both broke down laughing at Christopher's gibe at her brother's cauldron bottom thickness report he had created for the ministry.

Eventually they finished adding what ingredients they could and left the potions to simmer. Christopher left for the night after wishing them both well and saying he would see them for their lesson the next day.

Even though it was late, Harry and Ginny managed to finish their Charms homework before turning in for the night.

* * *

-

* * *

Authors Notes: 

First of all, thank you all so much for all your great reviews. That's why I started the sequel and that's why I keep at it. They also help me keep my head straight and the story going the way I intend. Thanks.

Next I'd like to say that if you haven't figured it out yet there will be lots of stuff about potions and magic in this fic. I'll make it clear right now that when I write about these things I'm making it up as I type. I try to make everything sound reasonable but I'm not going to spend loads of time looking through chemistry books and what not. Basically I'm pulling it all out of my arse and that's good enough for me. That's actually one of the things I like most about writing in the HP universe, magic can do anything you want it to and who's to say otherwise.

It's been pointed out that Harry made up with Dumbledore too quickly and this may very well be true. However, here's my reasoning: Harry gave Dumbledore a 2nd chance and he took hold of it with both hands to the point of giving a blind promise. He then kept his word and followed through as he said he would. Alone I don't see this as enough, but after the defeat of Voldy and his Death Munchers a massively oppressive weight has been lifted from Harry's shoulders and he is much happier and forgiving because of it. I also think he sees Dumble as a kind of grandfather figure and wants to forgive him. Plus he has a beautiful redhead making him even happier.

Finally, I'd like to point out in case there's any question that Harry and Ginny are not overly powerful. I rate them well above average, but no where near Dumbledore's level. The defeated Voldy with a well thought out plan, not loads of power.

Once again, thanks for the reviews!


	5. Staffs

**Chapter 5 – Staffs**

Narcissa Malfoy sat alone in a small sitting room just off of her bedroom in Malfoy Manor. She rarely left the comfort of her rooms when she was home as she found the rest of the mansion to be cold, dark and uninviting. It seemed to have an evil quality that she assumed came from being the house of a family that has been closely associated with Dark Lords as far back as anyone could remember.

She was currently contemplating her life, wondering what she was going to do now that she was free for the first time. Narcissa had been thrilled the day she found out Lucius had been sent to Azkaban for life. Her marriage had been arranged when she was young and she had never loved the man. She wondered if she should be upset that her son was suffering the same fate as his father. She wasn't. Draco wasn't her son she realized, he was Lucius son. He had followed in his father's foot steps just as Lucius had intended and ended up living the same fate. Narcissa would mourn the loss of her son for what he could have been, not what he turned out to be.

Narcissa was startled from her reverie when her personal house elf Zilum popped in. "Mrs. Malfoy, there is many peoples here to sees you maam. They is waiting fors you in the entrance hall."

Getting up from her seat she checked herself in the mirror adjusting her hair slightly before heading towards the entrance hall to greet her unexpected guests.

"Hello Mrs. Malfoy. I'm Head Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt. I have a warrant allowing us access to these premises to search for Draco Malfoy who is currently at large after escaping from custody."

Accepting the piece of parchment she was handed she nodded in acceptance. She was shocked at what she was hearing and while she did not fear Draco as she had Lucius she wasn't sure if she would rather have him running free or in custody.

With a nod to his group of aurors they began to search the large manor. After sending his aurors to their duty he returned his attention to Narcissa. "Have you been contacted by Draco Malfoy?"

"No, I thought he was in one of your ministry holding cells." she answered truthfully.

"Are there any secret rooms or passages we should be made aware of? Any possible hiding places on the property where he might be?" asked Kingsley.

"I know of two." she said deciding the best course of action would be to cooperate fully. "Under the drawing room floor is a large room Lucius used to store dark artifacts. Feel free to take them all, personally I'd feel safer with them out of the house."

"Could you please show me?"

"Of course." Narcissa answered.

After leading Kingsley to the drawing room she approached a sconce on one wall. Taking hold of the fixture she twisted it to the right then back to the left. A loud clanging sound was heard and a trap door opened in the floor.

"Brandiff." Kingsley said summoning an auror who was walking by. "Return to the ministry and bring whoever is available. Also contact Arthur Weasley and the Unspeakables. Let them know we have a room full of dark items."

As the auror disappeared to find more help Kingsley turned back to Narcissa. "Thank you Mrs. Malfoy, you said you knew of two places?"

Nodding Narcissa led him into a large formal living room. Approaching a spot on the wall behind a couch she tapped a series of shapes in the wall paper with her wand much the way you do to enter Diagon Alley from the Leaky Cauldron. A moment later a bookcase that was close by sunk into the wall and slid to the side revealing a staircase that led down, disappearing into the darkness.

"What's down there Mrs. Malfoy?"

"A dungeon, I don't know what else." she said softly.

"Could you show me?" Kingsley said gesturing for her to precede him down the stairs.

Narcissa became very agitated and frightened at the suggestion. She backed away from the entrance quickly shaking her head no. "No. I won't go down there, ever. Lucius put me down there once when he was angry. No, never again. No." Her tone and words were filled with fear and the look in her eye told the auror that memories which had been repressed for a long time were returning. Memories she didn't want.

"It's ok." he said doing his best to calm her. "You don't have to. Come on, let's leave this room."

She nodded and let out a breath she'd been holding as they left the room.

* * *

"Hello Kingsley." Amelia said as he entered her office and took a seat. "Any luck?" 

"Not as far as finding Draco Malfoy. However Narcissa Malfoy led us to a large stash of dark artifacts and a secret dungeon."

"Really, are you planning on filing any charges in this case?"

"I don't think so. There doesn't seem to be a need the stuff clearly belonged to Lucius and he's already serving multiple life sentences. We've destroyed all of the items, here's a list of what we found."

Amelia was surprised at the size of the list; it actually looked more like a small book. "What about the dungeons?" she asked.

A shudder went through the auror as he handed her another report. "I'll let you read about it, I'd rather not go over it again."

"I understand. Do you have any new leads on Draco?"

Kingsley sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Not really, though I did talk to Mrs. Malfoy at length while the artifacts were being disposed of and while she only knew of the two secret rooms which she showed me she was pretty sure there was at least one more. She believes it is Lucius potion lab. So far we have been unable to locate it. Mrs. Malfoy said we were welcome to come any time to continue the search."

"It sounds like she was very cooperative." Amelia surmised.

"Yes she was. I received the impression she wasn't happy with either of the male Malfoys."

* * *

Herbology was exciting as Ginny saved Harry from being eaten by a large man eating flower. Ancient Runes was ok, Harry could see why Ginny liked it so much. And during 3rd period they continued their study of Human transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. But both of the teens were most excited about 4th period when they would once again be working with Christopher. 

Entering their rooms they quickly deposited their backpack on the table and went into the potions lab where they found their mentor setting out a wide assortment of items on one of the empty tables.

"Hello Harry, Ginny." he said brightly. "And how are my two favorite students this afternoon?"

Harry let out a short snigger. "We're your only students."

"Ahh, well that's a good point but it doesn't make you any less my favorites." he chuckled.

Ginny let out a short laugh before returning her attention to the table in front of them. "What are we doing today?"

Christopher seemed to get very excited at the thought of the lesson. Of course, Harry thought, he always seems excited about everything.

"First we're going on a… field trip I believe is what muggles would call it. We need to visit Harry's vaults to see if we can find a few items to add to my pile here then we'll begin working on your staffs."

Harry and Ginny grinned widely. With their new found fame as the couple that saved the wizarding world they decided it would be a good idea to wear their concealment cloaks which were in the closet at Harry's apartment. Harry winked at Ginny before pulling her into a kiss, tapping her ring three times with his wand. Christopher was left standing alone in the potions lab with a look of complete astonishment on his face.

* * *

"Harry!" Ginny yelled as their kiss ended. 

He noticed she was wearing a big grin though so Harry just laughed and ran off down the hall to find their cloaks. As he wandered back to the living room he couldn't help but marvel at the place that had become his home. He'd only been gone from here for a few days yet with everything that had been happening it seemed like so much longer.

He found Ginny staring somewhat wistfully at the entertainment center.

"Miss having that around?" he asked.

"Sort of, I miss snuggling with you while we watched movies together."

"Why don't we talk to Dumbledore, maybe he'll let us come here sometimes."

Ginny grinned and leaned in to give Harry a kiss. She was surprised when she opened her eyes and they were back in the potions lab.

Harry was laughing at the look on her face and received a light punch in the shoulder for his actions. As the pair turned around they found Christopher staring at them and looking very excited.

"Can I see the rings?" he asked jumping up from the chair he had been occupying.

Harry and Ginny both looked shocked that he knew about their rings. "What?" Harry asked, not quite sure what to think.

He received an exasperated look from Christopher for his question. The same look in fact that Hermione always gave him when she wasn't hearing what she wanted. "The rings! You do have the rings of Eris do you not?"

The teens continued to look dumbstruck and were not sure what to say.

"Look, you can't have apperated from here and you didn't use a portkey or any other form of magical travel that I could see. You left behind no trace magic to determine what method you used so whatever it was it had to be a powerful magical object. I only know of one that is small enough to be carried and fit's all the clues and that's the rings of Eris." he said still very excited.

Harry and Ginny looked at each other and silently agreed. Walking to the table they each grabbed a scrap of parchment and wrote down the phrases that would let Christopher see through the Fidilius charm they had placed on the rings.

"What a wonderful use of the Fidilius." Christopher exclaimed as the rings came in to view. After destroying the notes he accepted the ring Harry was offering him.

"Absolutely beautiful." Christopher mumbled as he inspected the runes along the band.

Harry had to agree. "Tap it twice and it will transport you to the location of the other ring, three times and it takes you to the last place you activated it."

Christopher looked up from the ring he was examining. "Look here," he said pointing to a rune that was a square box with a single dot in the middle, "you can set the location you wish to go to with this."

"Really?" Ginny asked.

"Really. Just concentrate on where you want to go as you poke this rune with your wand and it changes the last location it was activated to where you want to go, then tap it three times and you're off."

"Wow. That would have been nice to know last summer." Harry said. "What are the rest of the runes for?"

"Well these" he said pointing to some of the markings on the band, "are for what you already know. These two seem to control the power, this one the landing, I'm not really sure what these last three are. We might be able to look them up. I only know what I remembered reading about them a long time ago. These were created by Merlin."

"You're kidding, Merlin made these?"

"Yes, he named them after Eris because of the mischief he used to get up to with them. As I understand it these rings cannot be bound by any type of ward or magic. Very powerful, very useful, make sure to take good care of these."

"We will. Umm, would you mind keeping these a secret? We haven't told anyone about them not even Professor Dumbledore, until now that is."

"I will. That's very wise though I would recommend you share your secret with Albus. I know you've had some rough spots in the past with him but he can be trusted and I'm sure he would be delighted to see these rings. If you would be willing to loan one of them to me over night some time perhaps I could identify the remaining runes for you. I have a very extensive library at my home."

"Sure, I don't see why not."

Christopher became even more excited at the thought of being able to borrow one of them. "Well," he began as he returned Harry's ring, "If one of you would set your rings to the entrance of Diagon Alley I think that would be a much better way to travel than the portkey Albus gave me."

Harry concentrated on where he wanted to arrive and poked the rune on his ring with his wand. He felt a tingling sensation come from the ring for a moment and then it was gone. It was a tight fit, but with Ginny and Christopher touching the ring he managed to tap it three times with his wand and the small group appeared behind the Leaky Cauldron next to the gateway to Diagon Alley.

After tapping the bricks with his wand Harry and Ginny raised their hoods and the three headed into Diagon Alley, their first stop Gringotts.

After a short walk and an exciting cart ride the group found themselves standing in front of the Potter Family vault. Harry who was already holding Ginny's hand took hold of Christopher's and led them through the door. Harry was still amazed by the size of the vault and the number of things it held but today they were here for a reason. They went to the area of the room where most of the jewels seemed to be located and began looking around.

Christopher sorted through the jewels quickly explaining what was needed as he went. "The main thing we need to find is the focus stone. This is the large gem that will be attached to the end of your staff." As he sorted through the piles of gems he began handing some of them to Harry and Ginny. "Let me know if any of these do anything for you."

"What do you mean?" asked Ginny.

"Don't worry about it, just let me know." he replied cryptically.

After a while Harry and Christopher heard Ginny gasp. "This one." she said holding up an oval cut diamond that was about a little over two inches tall.

"What is it Gin?" Harry asked wondering what she felt.

"I don't really know how to describe it. It's like I feel power or connected or something… I don't know it's just right."

Christopher nodded knowingly and Harry just continued to look confused.

"Don't worry about it Harry, just keep going. We'll find yours." said Christopher.

It wasn't much longer when Harry held an emerald cut diamond roughly the same size as Ginny's and understood exactly what she meant when she had tried to explain the intangible feeling that went through her when she held the stone. It was just right.

Taking the stones the pair had selected and a small bag of gems Christopher thought they might need they returned to the cart and enjoyed the ride to the surface.

"Well, it's about dinner time, what say we get a private dining room at the Leaky Cauldron and eat before we go back." Christopher said looking at the two teens.

Harry and Ginny quickly agreed and after an enjoyable meal used Harry's ring to return to their rooms at Hogwarts.

After putting away their cloaks Harry and Ginny returned to the potions lab where Christopher was waiting for them.

"Perfect timing!" Christopher said excitedly. "First we need to add the final ingredients to the silver cauldrons."

He watched closely as the two teens added the ingredients and stirred their potions with gold spoons. As they removed the spoons a fine silver mist formed above the mixture making Christopher very happy.

"Excellent! Couldn't have made them better myself." he said with undisguised glee. "Now, being careful not to touch the mist place your focus stones in the cauldrons."

Harry and Ginny did as they were told and as the stones passed through the mist it seemed to be absorbed into the diamond disappearing completely from the top of the potion.

"What are we doing this for?" asked Ginny.

Christopher returned her gaze with his smile firmly in place. "Think about the purpose of potions. Think about the discussion we had on creating them. What do you think were doing this for?"

Ginny thought for several minutes before answering. "We're changing the magical properties of the potion… no of the focus stone. But the potion can't soak into the diamond can it?"

"Excellent Ginny. Actually we're changing the properties of both and while this potion doesn't soak into the diamond there are those that can. We'll use this potion throughout the creation of the staff to make sure all of the components are magically compatible."

"Then wouldn't we need to soak all of the pieces of the staff in the potion?" asked Harry.

"No. We're still creating the potion at this point and adding any additional components would alter the magical structure. We only add the focus stone because it needs to be a perfect magical match with the potion. As I sort of mentioned a minute ago, the potion makes sure the rest of the components are magically compatible and work correctly with the focus stone which is arguably the most important part of the staff."

Pausing in his explanation Christopher took a quick look at his watch. "Put out the fires under those cauldrons and then they'll need to sit for a week or so."

Harry and Ginny nodded and did as they were told after which they were led back to the table where Christopher had spread out the items he had brought to construct their staffs with.

Christopher gave both Harry and Ginny a long piece of wood that looked as if it had been picked up from the forest floor. They were surprised to realize the wood was the same as what their wands were made from.

"I see you've realized what type of wood I've given you." He said with his usual grin. "Why do you suppose that is?"

"So that it works with our wand when their joined?" Harry guessed.

"Yes. Also if you remember back to when you purchased your wand you probably had to go through several before you found the right one. When you connected with it you not only connected with the core but the entire wand. This wood is what your magic is most compatible with." Harry was nodding but Ginny was chewing on her lip. "Ginny?"

"My wand's a hand-me-down from my brother. We couldn't afford to get me a new one." she said shyly.

"Ahh, no worries then. Why don't you two pop over to Ollivanders and pick out a new one." Christopher said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Before she could protest Harry led her into his room to pick up his money bag. "Don't even think it Gin."

Ginny sighed and hugged her boyfriend tightly. "Thank you Harry. I love you."

"I love you to." He said pulling her into a kiss.

As the kiss ended she found they were standing in Ollivanders earning Harry a smack on the shoulder. "What have I told you about that?" she said almost laughing out loud at the innocent look on his face.

"Miss Weasley. I was wondering when you were going to stop by." said the eerie voice of Mr. Ollivander as he approached from the back of the shop.

A shiver went through her as a measuring tape began to take all manner of odd measurements. She wondered to herself why he would need to know what the distance between her third and fourth knuckle was or how far it was from her right elbow to her left earlobe but decided she'd rather leave when they were done than have a long conversation with the creepy old man.

It took a good bit of time and they destroyed a fair amount of the shop but finally they found a wand that suited her, twelve and a quarter inches, maple with a unicorn hair core. She held it up proudly grinning from ear to ear feeling as if her magic was complete for the first time.

She was surprised when he gave her another package that was obviously wood to fashion her staff with. "I believe you will also need this Miss Weasley."

"And you Mr. Potter will be needing this." he said handing a small sack to Harry.

Opening the sack he found some long white hairs coiled up. "Unicorn hairs Mr. Potter, they will provide a balance to the Basilisk Venom you will be using in yours."

Harry simply nodded wondering how the old man knew the things he did.

Forty five galleons later Harry and Ginny returned to the lab where Christopher was waiting for them. Ginny laid the wood for her staff on the work table and Harry set down the unicorn hairs.

"Mr. Ollivander gave me these saying I would need them to balance the Basilisk Venom." Harry mentioned curiously.

"Yes, a powerful combination. He does seem to have a gift when it comes to these things. Unfortunately I do not posses any Basilisk Venom however I understand you might know where we can acquire some." Christopher grinned with excitement looking forward to a chance to see the famed Chamber of Secrets.

Harry felt Ginny tense up next to him. "You don't have to go if you don't want to Gin. I can take Christopher."

Ginny took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "No, I'll go with you. He's gone now."

"Don't worry Gin I won't let anything happen to you."

Christopher grabbed a knapsack and the three made their way to Moaning Myrtle's restroom. Harry was going to use his ring to get them to the chamber but Christopher asked if they could use the hidden entrance. Having heard of the legend of the Chamber of Secrets since he was little he wanted to see everything. With a word from Harry the sinks parted revealing the secret passage that would take them deep within the rock upon which Hogwart's was built. Harry slid down the passageway first followed by a nervous Ginny and an excited Christopher.

"Lumos!" Harry said bringing a bit of light to an otherwise dark passage. "Gin, you ok?"

Ginny only response was to nod and grip Harry's hand tightly.

"This way." Harry said to Christopher over his shoulder as he began leading the way through the dark musty tunnels. It wasn't long before they came to a spot where the roof had caved in. As Christopher examined the debris he noticed there was a small passage at the top of the pile that Harry was leading them too. A few minutes later they were on the other side and continuing through the network of tunnels.

Ginny became more and more tense and nervous as they grew closer to the chamber. Her heart was beating frantically as they turned a corner and a steel door emblazoned with snakes appeared in front of them.

"I… I… c can't Harry. I can't." Ginny's voice was filled with fear and pain as she stopped and stuttered out her words to Harry, the memories of the Chamber ahead still to painful for her to relive.

"Shhh… It's ok Gin. You don't have to." Harry held the scared girl close kissing the top of her head and rubbing her back as he tried to calm her down.

"It's just he took me… made me tell about you… almost killed you… you almost died… my fault…" she babbled as the tears came.

"It's ok, it wasn't your fault. I'm fine. We're fine." Harry said. "Let me open the door for Christopher. He can get what we need and I'll stay here with you."

Ginny who was now crying, nodded into his chest. They approached the door and Harry muttered a word in Parseltongue. Before the door was even open he nodded to Christopher and led Ginny away from the entrance.

Christopher entered the door with a pang in his heart for what the youngest

Weasley was going through right now. Best get this over with quickly and get her out of here he thought.

As he entered the large chamber large fires sitting atop statues of snakes flared to life illuminating the large room.

"Wow." Christopher said to himself after letting out a long whistle. As he walked across the floor he gazed up at the imposing statues that lined the sides of the room. Their eyes seemed to follow him sending an involuntary shiver down his spine. At the far end of the room he recognized the large bust filling the wall as that of Salazar Slytherin and next to the pool at its base what remained of the Basilisk.

"Now that's a snake." he said to no one. Had Christopher not been following Harry's life from afar since he was a baby and more so since he reentered the wizarding world he would never have believed the boy would have taken on a monster of this size when he was only twelve years old. Not to mention beat it.

Snapping out of his daze he got to work. The carcass was in a terrible state after sitting in the damp chamber for over three years and after a close examination he decided the teeth were the only usable part left. Knowing the venom would have lost none of it's potency he used magic to remove the teeth from the snakes head. He then cast a spell to bind the poison within the teeth to make them safe to handle before carefully placing them inside his knapsack.

With his job done he took one last look around still amazed that he was actually standing in the legendary Chamber of Secrets. The fires faded out returning the cavern to darkness as he passed though the door leaving Salazar's chamber behind.

Harry was sitting against the wall of the tunnel a little ways down from the entrance with Ginny on his lap. She was no longer crying but still held her boyfriend tightly. Harry looked up as he approached them. "All done?"

"Yes, we're all set. Is everything ok here?" he asked sympathetically.

Ginny nodded as she and Harry stood. Harry set the destination of his ring to the potions lab and a moment later the tunnels below Hogwarts were once again empty.

It was getting late so Christopher bid his students a good night and left for the evening after promising to return Friday to begin fashioning their staffs.

* * *

The next two days passed slowly for Harry and Ginny but finally Friday afternoon and their time with Christopher arrived. 

"I only have one set of these so you'll have to take turns using them." Christopher began as he passed a wooden box containing a dozen small black pyramids across the table to Harry and Ginny. "These are something I came up with years ago. Normally it would take months to fashion a staff and its core using incantations and a wand. To obtain the best results everything needs to be molded to fit together perfectly. These provide a workbench and will keep the staff and its core in perfect synch allowing us to skip all of the fitting and refitting that we would have to do otherwise."

After receiving nods of understanding Christopher had them line the pyramids up on the table in two adjacent rows of six. While the six in each row were spread out to accommodate the length of the staff each pyramid was touching the corresponding pyramid in the other row. Harry then place the piece of wood on top of one of the rows and found that it hovered just above the tops of the pyramids when he released it. He then used a series of spells given to him by his mentor to mold the wood into a long cylindrical shape that would eventually become his staff. It had taken almost an hour to complete and Harry was excited to see it coming into being. Setting Harry's staff aside Ginny went next following the procedure given to Harry.

Christopher then left stating it would be Wednesday before they could continue working on the staffs because they needed the completed potion to continue.

* * *

Harry and Ginny spent most of the weekend studying. Ginny's schedule was very aggressive and the amount of work she was receiving from all of her classes was quite formidable. Still Harry was a big help and Ginny was happy to do the work since it meant she was in the same year as the man she had loved all her life. 

They worked on potions with Christopher the next week adding ingredients to some of the existing ones and starting several new ones. Finally much to the delight of Harry and Ginny as well as Christopher Wednesday arrived and they were back to working on their staffs.

Harry replaced the wooden portion of his staff back on one of the rows of pyramids as instructed by Christopher after which he was handed a sack of small diamonds.

"I want you to place these stones on the second row of pyramids one at a time." said Christopher.

Unsurprisingly the diamonds floated above the row of pyramids. As each stone was added the spacing between the floating diamonds changed so that they remained equidistant from each other in a line that was almost as long as the shaft of wood floating next to them. When there were enough of the small rocks floating so that they almost touched one another Christopher stopped Harry and had him cast a spell.

The line of diamonds began to glow brighter and brighter as Harry poured his magic into them. Eventually a hum could be detected coming from within the light and Harry cast a second spell. With a bright flash the humming stopped and the light faded away. Instead of a series of individual diamonds Harry now found a long thin diamond rod.

"Excellent Harry, that's perfect." Christopher said as he levitated the cauldron containing Harry's focus stone to the table.

Harry was surprised when he looked in the cauldron and instead of the typical liquid potion he expected to find there was a fair amount of a fine grey powder in the bottom. Using a pair of tongs Christopher handed to him he fished around for his focus stone and removed it from the cauldron. After giving it a quick polish Harry held it up to the light.

"Wow." Harry and Ginny both said as they gazed on the stone. The large diamond was perfectly clear except for the heart of the stone which now held a red mist. Harry could feel the magic thrumming within as he held it.

"The mist you see is the mist that was on top of the potion when you added the diamond. Over the last week it changed from silver to red as the liquid components of the potion evaporated and the magic was altered. This stone is now ready to accept and magnify your spells. Place it on the end of the diamond rod and cast this binding spell."

Harry nodded and carefully set the focus stone on the end of the diamond rod. There was a quick flash of red light as he cast the spell permanently joining the focus to the core. As he returned his attention to Christopher he was handed a small spoon.

"Sprinkle some of the powder onto the diamond rod you've created." instructed Christopher.

Harry did as he was instructed and noticed the entire rod began to change color as he did so.

"Keep adding it until the color matches that of the mist in your focus stone. When it does, the focus should begin to glow."

As more powder was added the color continued to shift from blue to green to yellow and finally red at which point the focus stone began glowing.

"Perfect. Now," Christopher said, "add these one at a time."

Harry was handed another small bag which contained several rubies. Once again as each one was placed above the pyramids it floated into position above the diamond rod. Harry then went through another series of incantations and when the light faded the rubies had molded themselves to the exterior of the rod. More of the grey powder was then added until the focus stone stopped glowing.

Christopher was very excited with the progress. "It's time to add the wand cores." he said.

Raising his wand Harry cast a spell and the rod seemed to break into three separate pieces of equal length.

"We'll need to be very careful with this part." Christopher said as he laid several of the basilisk fangs on the work table and removed the charms protecting them from the venom. While wearing dragon hide gloves he placed the tip of each fang in a vial and cast a spell which extracted the venom. Once the vial was full he handed it to Harry. "Hold this over each section. One will glow. Carefully pour the contents onto that section."

Harry did as he was told and found the section furthest from the focus stone glowed a deep green when the vial was next to it. The glow intensified slightly as he poured the venom on the section until the venom was gone at which point the glow faded. He then repeated the process with some of the unicorn hairs he had obtained at Ollivanders. They made the center section glow white when the hairs were added eventually fading as the hairs became part of the staff's core.

Ginny was about to ask about the third section when there was a flash of fire above the table as Fawkes appeared. Beautiful phoenix song filled the air and everyone's hearts as the amazing bird sang its song. Hovering over the third section he let out an especially loud trill and a feather fell from his tail. The section glowed red before fading as the feather was bonded with the staff's core. His task complete Fawkes disappeared in a flash of flame.

Christopher was grinning manically. "I thought that might happen."

Recovering from Fawkes appearance Harry returned to the construction of his staff. He cast another spell and the three sections of the core were rejoined.

"Now, in case you haven't noticed, there is a hole in the wood of your staff which matches the size of your core precisely." Christopher lectured. "This was created by the pyramids. As we created the core the hole was kept to the exact same size. Tap one of the pyramids with your wand three times."

On the third tap the pyramids floated just off the bench the two rows moving so that they were end to end rather than side to side. They then moved towards each other causing the core to be inserted into the wooded handle of the staff. When it was fully inserted so that only the focus stone remained outside of the wood the pyramids settled back onto the table.

Harry then cast another spell to bind the wood of the staff to the focus stone. As he completed the incantation the wood began to shift until the top of his staff resembled a phoenix with its wings above its head encircling the focus. He then laid his wand on the staff and it was quickly absorbed. As the wand disappeared a series of runes appeared in three bands around the staff just under the phoenix.

"Nicely done Harry." Christopher said with a large grin. "That is truly a work of art."

"Wow, that's amazing." Ginny said in total agreement with Christopher.

As he took hold of his new focus Harry felt the power of the staff flow through him the focus stone flaring to life in a shower of red, white and green sparks as he held it for the first time.

Christopher smiled at the look of awe on Harry's face as he held his new staff feeling its power. "To get your wand just think about it and give the staff a small flick."

Harry did as he was instructed and found himself holding his wand though he noted it now had the same three bands of runes that his staff had on the shaft just below the handle.

"I think you'll find your wand easier to use now and perhaps a bit more powerful though you shouldn't see too much of a difference." Harry nodded as he listened to his mentor. "It's getting late and I've kept you working straight through dinner so why don't we leave it here and I'll come back tomorrow to help with Ginny's staff."

"We have double charms tomorrow though." Ginny said with a slightly sad tone. She was dying to make hers after having watched Harry.

"Leave class early and I'll have Albus let Filius know I need you for a project."

Ginny squealed excitedly at not having to wait.

"Harry, don't try to use your staff until we get Ginny's done and I can help you learn to use them properly. You'll find it's quite a bit more powerful than anything you've used before."

After giving his warning Christopher said his goodbye's and left for the evening.

* * *

With Christopher and Harry's help Ginny made her staff the next night. She used the same cores as Harry and Fawkes even made another appearance donating a feather to her staff's core. Rather than the phoenix that topped Harry's staff Ginny's focus stone was encircled with vines. 

"Another beautiful staff," Christopher said, "I can't tell you how proud I am of both of you."

Harry and Ginny blushed at his compliments.

"Remember not to use them until I can help you understand the power they hold. I won't be here for lessons tomorrow but I'll talk to Albus about having you out to my house on Sunday so we can give them a go. Sound ok?"

The pair nodded eagerly looking forward to not only learning to use their new staffs but also getting to see the home of their new mentor and friend.


	6. Visiting Christopher

**Chapter 6 – Visiting Christopher**

Sunday arrived and Harry and Ginny were studying in their common area when Albus Dumbledore entered their rooms.

"Good morning Harry, Ginny." he said smiling and twinkling brightly as if they were all about to set off on some grand adventure.

"Morning Professor." Harry and Ginny greeted their guest.

"Please we're leaving the school behind for the day, call me Albus."

"Umm, okay I'll try Prof… I mean Albus." Harry said shyly.

Albus chuckled at Harry's first attempt. He always found it humorous how his past students had such a hard time using his first name. "If you are both ready I will prepare a portkey to take us to Christopher's home."

Harry gave a quick look to Ginny and receiving her nod of approval picked up a piece of parchment and wrote down the phrase for the Fidilius charm on his ring. Ginny added the phrase for her ring to the paper after Harry handed it to her.

"Read this sir." Ginny said as she gave the professor the piece of parchment.

Albus laughed to himself as she called him sir before reading the paper with a curious expression on his face. When he finished he looked up to find Harry and Ginny holding up their right hands the rings they were wearing now clearly visible.

"Most impressive." he said beaming proudly at his students.

"Christopher said you would be interested in these, its how we've been getting around. He said they were called the Rings of Eris." Ginny said.

The look of shock and awe on the old mans face was something they would not soon forget. They only wished they had thought to have a camera ready when they showed him.

"Most remarkable." Albus said as he examined the rings. "Wherever did you come across these?"

"They were in a case of portkeys in my family vault." Harry said.

Albus frame sagged at the thought of the Potter Family vault which he had kept secret from Harry far longer than he should have. He felt horrible as all the times he failed Harry came rushing back from the depths of his memory.

Harry noticed Albus mood shift abruptly at the mention of his family vault. "Don't worry about it Prof… Albus. I've forgiven you, if it's all the same I'd just a soon leave it in the past." Harry said with a smile.

"Thank you Harry."

"Anyway," Harry said changing the subject, "if you would think of our destination and poke this rune with your wand we can use these instead of a portkey. I think you'll like the ride much better."

Albus grinned with excitement and followed Harry's instructions. When they were all touching the ring Harry tapped it three times and they disappeared.

* * *

Christopher was driving his wife nuts. She couldn't believe after all these years that having a few visitors would make him this nervous. It reminded her so much of the way he used to be when they were first married. 

"Now, you remember you need to call me Christopher today right dear?" he asked ringing his hands.

"Of course my love." Christopher's wife replied in exasperation though internally she was laughing at his antics.

"And you remember your name for today right?"

"Of course dear I'll be going by the name of Ginny today." she replied smoothly. The response she received was a glare from her nervous husband.

"I'm sorry dear I meant Hermione." She giggled as he huffed and crossed his arms still glaring at her.

"I mean Minerva. No? How about Poppy? Molly?"

"Ha. Ha." Christopher replied slowly, clearly not amused for once.

"I'm sorry 'Christopher'" she said enunciating the name he was using. "I'll be Caitlyn today. I just don't see why you're getting so worked up over this visit. You've known Albus forever and see the children almost every day."

Before Christopher could respond his house elf Teppy appeared. "Master your guests have arrived."

Caitlyn shook her head at the expression of glee on her husbands face. "Thank you Teppy." she said as Christopher seemed incapable of responding. "Honey, would you like to take the stairs down or the floo?"

After receiving another glare for the floo comment Caitlyn accepted her husbands hand and was led downstairs to greet their guests.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived with Albus to find themselves in a large though not overly so living room. Combinations of bookshelves tables and pictures lined the walls and the room was filled with throw rugs and mismatched furniture, surprisingly all of the items worked well together to create an extremely homey and comfortable area. 

They were looking around the room at the many items it contained when Christopher arrived practically dragging an old woman behind him.

"Hello." he greeted his guests. "I'm glad you could make it."

Caitlyn released her husbands hand and stepped forward. "I apologize for my husbands manners he's been driving me crazy since Thursday night when he invited you. I'm Caitlyn by the way, or at least I'm told that's who I am today." she finished with a grin.

Harry and Ginny laughed as Caitlyn received a glare from her husband and responded by sticking her tongue out at him.

Albus excused himself heading to the back porch where they were going to have lunch while Harry and Ginny were given tour of the house by Christopher and Caitlyn.

The house was large but not huge by any standards. On the main floor there was the living room where they arrived, a large library, a private study, dining room, kitchen and a game room. The second floor contained five bedrooms. Though they did not go there Harry and Ginny were also told the basement contained a large potions lab and a warded room for practicing and experimenting with magic.

After the tour the small group met Albus on the back porch where Teppy was setting up a large meal for them. The food was wonderful as was the conversation and all too soon the table was cleared and Caitlyn excused herself.

"Why don't we wander down to the old Quidditch pitch and see if we can't teach you two to use your staffs properly?" Christopher said smiling as always.

The teens nodded excitedly looking forward to finally being able to try out their new staffs.

"You have your own Quidditch pitch?" Harry asked as they walked across the field behind Christopher's home.

Christopher chuckled. "Yes, I was a bit of an enthusiast when I was younger." He gestured around in all directions as he continued. "Our house isn't very large because we simply didn't need or want anything more but we do own all the land you see around you. It gives me lots of space for my toys."

"It's beautiful here." Ginny said as she looked around at the fields of wild grasses and flowers, the woods, lakes and streams.

As the group rounded a hill the Quidditch pitch came into view.

Harry stuttered in surprise. "That's… I mean it's…"

Christopher and Albus chuckled at Harry's response to the pitch. "Yes, I modeled it after the pitch at Hogwarts. It's an exact replica down to the last detail."

Harry and Ginny looked around in awe as they entered the stadium. Christopher was right it was exactly the same right down to the house banners that adorned the towers. When they finally finished taking in the pitch Harry and Ginny returned their attention to Christopher and Albus who were now holding their staffs. Drawing their wands they thought about their staffs and with a quick flick were holding them.

"Albus, if you would." said Christopher.

With a nod Albus raised his staff and two large boulders appeared twenty meters away.

"Now, I would like you each to cast a Reductor curse on your boulder."

Harry and Ginny nodded and holding their staffs with the focus stone leaning forward slightly as they had seen Albus hold his when he conjured the boulders cast their spells. "Reducto!" they yelled.

A massive beam of light left each of their staffs causing an ear splitting explosion as it impacted the rocks. When the dust cleared there was nothing left of the boulders.

Christopher and Albus were laughing heartily at the looks of astonishment on their student's faces.

"Excellent." Christopher said when he finally got his laugher under control. "Don't worry we both did the same thing when we first used ours."

Albus conjured two more boulders while Christopher continued to lecture their students.

"I want you to cast the same spell, this time don't yell the spell and try to keep as much of your emotion as possible in check."

With another nod Harry and Ginny cast the spell again. The beams of light weren't nearly as large this time and while the boulders were reduced to a pile of small rocks there was still something left behind this time. For the next hour they continued to cast various spells with their staffs occasionally using their wands for comparison and to ensure they could cast properly with either focus.

"Absolutely wonderful." Albus said. "You've both managed to pick this up much quicker than I was able too."

Harry and Ginny had looks of astonishment on their faces at his comment.

"Now Albus," Christopher said treating his friend like a small child much to the amusement of Harry and Ginny, "you did just fine when you were learning." Christopher turned to the teens. "Most of Albus problem was in learning to suppress the amount of power he has."

"Ahh my friend power isn't everything as you've proved to me so many times over the years." Albus said.

Christopher grinned and winked to Harry and Ginny. "Are you up for a friendly duel Albus?"

Albus grinned widely his eyes in full twinkle. "I would love too, our usual rules and bet?"

"Agreed." Christopher replied shaking Albus hand.

"What rules and bet?" Harry asked.

"Wands only, anything goes except for the unforgivables, first to disarm and stun their opponent wins. As for the bet, well you'll just have to wait and see."

Harry and Ginny nodded and went to sit on a bench by the stands where they found Caitlyn sitting.

"Hello Harry. Hello Ginny. I thought you two might be thirsty after your workout and brought you both butter beers." she said handing them each an ice cold bottle. She then stood and changed her wand to a staff casting a shimmering blue shield in front of them before sitting back down.

"Just in case." she said. "Those two have to be the oldest children I have ever met."

Harry and Ginny laughed at the delightful old woman as they turned their attention to the duel that was about to start.

Christopher and Albus stood facing each other ten meters apart. Both men wore huge smiles on their faces as they bowed to each other never breaking eye contact. As soon as they straightened up from their bows the duel began.

Amazing was the only word Harry could come up with to describe what he was seeing. He had witnessed Dumbledore duel Voldemort in the Ministry of Magic but it had been nothing compared to this.

Albus opened with a blasting hex which was deflected into the stands blowing a large hole through the wooden structure. Before Christopher could send a spell back a wall of water hit him head on.

With a wave of his wand Christopher apperated behind Albus and threw a large ball of blue flame at him just as the water froze solid.

Albus shot into the air before the flame hit landing on an invisible perch five meters up. The ball of fire continued on slamming into the wall of ice.

Stunners rained down on Christopher from Albus only to be deflected by a purple shield. Christopher retaliated by summoning a small tornado which forced Albus from his perch before he could dispel it.

Pressing his advantage Christopher conjured a dozen stone animals and animated them all with instructions to subdue his opponent. As he finished animating the last one the ground erupted around him sending him flying.

Albus blasted several of the stone creatures attacking him before apperating away and conjuring a small army of his own to defend him from Christopher's creations. As he scanned the area looking for his foe large vines erupted from the ground binding him in place. With a flick of his wand his entire figure erupted in flame eliminating the threat.

Christopher landed hard but recovered quickly to see Albus countering his creatures and quickly sent a vine charm to bind him in place. He knew it wouldn't hold him but all he wanted was a distraction. While Albus was occupied he applied several charms to various places around the stadium.

As the flames around Albus disappeared he found a dozen Christopher's situated around the pitch. Apperating away he reappeared in the visitors stands, realizing this had been a mistake when the entire stadium turned upside down and began spinning.

As soon as Albus appeared in the stands Christopher apperated behind him and sent several strong stunning spells at him to break down his shields before he could recover from the disorientation he knew Albus was experiencing. Just as his shields failed Albus disappeared having worked through Christopher's charm.

Albus appeared back on the Quidditch pitch by the goal posts on one end. Christopher appeared mid field a second later and began walking toward him with a grin on his face.

Harry and Ginny were in awe of what they were witnessing. The duel went on and on with neither appearing to have much of an advantage over the other. Incredibly advanced magic's were being cast with careless ease and countered just as easily. The fight ranged all over the pitch and into the stands large sections of the ground and structures being left in ruins as the pair battled on. As they continued to watch Dumbledore appear at the end of the pitch with Christopher appearing in the middle. Christopher began walking towards Dumbledore and Harry and Ginny witnessed something they never thought they would see, Albus Dumbledore loosing a duel.

As Albus appeared at the end of the pitch he felt a tingle of magic in the area around him. Casting a quick series of spells he knew he was in trouble. He was attached to the ground by a permanent sticking charm. Looking up he saw Christopher half way across the pitch walking leisurely towards him and knew there was more to his predicament than just the sticking charm. He quickly cast a shield charm but it was too late the goal posts had come alive the hoops changing into large hands which snared him quickly.

Albus smiled at his opponent as Christopher dispelled his shield and stunned him. After removing his wand he released the pass worded sticking charm and enervated Albus.

Harry and Ginny were in shock as the pair approached grinning and laughing as they relived various parts of their duel.

"Boys." Caitlyn muttered causing Harry and Ginny to snicker. "Here," she then said passing Ginny a camera, "your going to want this in a minute."

Ginny looked at the mischief in Caitlyn's eyes curiously looking forward to what ever was about to happen.

Albus stopped laughing as he noticed Ginny holding the camera. "I thought we agreed that we wouldn't take any more pictures of the payment fifty two years ago after the newspaper got hold of one."

"Ahh yes, we did. However our agreement was limited to you, me and Caitlyn. It said nothing about other parties." Christopher said grinning wickedly.

"I suppose you have me there." Albus grunted as he thought back to their agreement. Turning to Ginny he added, "I'll give you a hundred galleons to not take a picture of me."

Ginny giggled. "Sorry, I have a feeling I'd rather have the picture."

Sighing in resignation Albus sent one last glare at Christopher before stepping back to fulfill the requirements of the bet.

Harry, Ginny, Christopher and Caitlyn were laughing hysterically with tears rolling down their cheeks and their sides aching from laughing so hard as Ginny took pictures of the most powerful wizard of the age paying his debt.

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout." sang Albus, "Here is my handle, here is my spout. When I get all steamed up then I shout. Tip me over and pour me out."

As he sang the children's song he danced along making a handle with his left arm and a spout with his right which was holding his wand. As he tipped over to pour on queue with the song his wand let out a spray of tea causing the four witnesses to fall on the ground in laughter.

As the group regained control of themselves they found Albus standing in front of them smiling happily. "I do hope you will have the decency to keep those pictures between us." he said.

Ginny smiled back at him. "I was thinking the twins could make a fortune with these." she said generating another round of laughter and a groan from the Headmaster.

"Just kidding, of course I'll keep these between us." she added when she stopped laughing much to Albus relief.

Caitlyn smiled at Ginny and held out her hand. "If you would like I can develop those for you. I can even get the sound to work."

Giggling at the thought Ginny handed her the camera.

"Well as much fun as that was we actually showed you that to teach you both a bit about magic." Christopher said.

"If you'll excuse me I'll leave you all to it." Caitlyn said as she left the group.

After kissing his wife on the cheek Christopher turned back to Harry and Ginny. "How powerful do the two of you think you are?" he asked.

"About average I guess." Ginny answered.

"Just above average I think." Harry said remembering learning the Patronus charm in his third year.

"Now, don't be modest. Is that really what you believe?"

Christopher received nods in answer from both Harry and Ginny. "I would guess you're both wrong. In fact I would say you both rate well above average. What say we find out who's right?"

Leading the pair onto the pitch they found Albus setting up a large target with a box next to it that looked very similar to the scoring box at a quidditch match.

"We'll be using our wands for this. Ginny I would like you to cast a stunning spell at the target. Put as much power into the spell as you can."

"Stupefy!" she yelled pushing everything she had into the spell. As the light impacted the target a bell rang out and a number appeared on the scoring box.

"168, excellent Ginny. Now Harry your turn." Christopher said.

Harry cast the spell and the number 254 appeared on the box.

"Very good Harry now you would probably like to know what the numbers mean." Christopher said receiving nods from Harry and Ginny. "These numbers are the standard used for rating a wizard or witches power. To give you an idea of where you rank the average fully grown wizard or witch rates 100."

Harry and Ginny's eyes went wide at the statement.

Christopher and Albus smiled at the looks on their faces. "Yes, as I've long suspected," said Albus, "you are both quite powerful."

"Albus, why don't you go next?"

Dumbledore stepped forward and cast his stunner. Harry and Ginny were only moderately surprised when the number read 704.

"Wow." Harry said.

Christopher smiled at Harry's exclamation. "Given what you now know of each of your power levels and the duel you just witnessed, what would you expect my level to be?" Christopher asked.

"Well, I guess somewhere around 700." Harry said with Ginny nodding in agreement.

Christopher smiled mischievously as he stepped forward. "Let's find out shall we?"

"Stupefy!" he yelled. His spell shot forward impacting the target and the counter changed shocking Harry and Ginny once again as it ranked his power at 332.

"That can't be right." Ginny said.

"I assure you it is." Christopher replied. "You see these numbers are made up from two different aspects of your magic. One is the amount of raw power you hold, the second is your ability to recharge that power as you use it. The most important thing to remember when using magic in a duel is to not use it faster than you can replenish it. There's much more to dueling than throwing your power around. Albus does have an advantage magically but as long as you don't exhaust your magic supply that advantage is kept to a minimum."

Albus jumped into the conversation. "I have more raw magic available than Christopher has and standing side by side I can cast more powerful spells. However our magic recharges at about the same rate therefore in a situation such as the duel you just witnessed we become more or less equals. I have an advantage if the duel is kept short, but over time that advantage goes away."

"I guess that makes sense." Harry said. He shook his head as he though of his own numbers. "I still can't believe I have that much power. I don't feel like I do."

Christopher chuckled. "You don't feel it because it's grown slowly as you've been learning and exercising your magic. In fact, it will continue to grow for quite awhile as you continue to mature. There's no way to really guess how powerful you'll be when you're magic is fully matured, there's no set age or anything it's different for everyone."

Harry and Ginny nodded slowly taking in everything they had heard.

"How do staffs figure in to all of this?" Ginny finally asked.

"Staff's are sort of an exception as they draw ambient power in from the surrounding area to magnify your spells. Since the power isn't all coming from you, you can cast more spells longer without tiring assuming you don't over power everything. To show you what I mean, why don't you cast your stunner at the target again using your staff and be sure to put all your magic into it rather than controlling it like we taught you earlier."

Christopher and Albus shared a knowing smirk as Christopher asked Ginny to cast at the target with her staff.

Stepping forward Ginny thought of her staff and flicked her wand. Now holding her staff she took a deep breath and pushed everything she had into her spell. "Stupefy!" she yelled.

The spell left a large burn mark in the center of the target and the scoring box stayed at zero.

"What happened?" Ginny asked.

"Well, you broke it. The scoring only goes up to one thousand." Christopher said with a proud look on his face.

Ginny looked appalled at what she'd done. "I'm so sorry." she said worriedly.

Christopher just laughed. "Don't worry about it. I knew what was going to happen when I told you to cast with your staff."

Deciding that was enough learning for the day Christopher and Albus used their staffs to repair and clean up the stadium. They were just finishing up when a beautiful blue and white phoenix landed on Christopher's shoulder.

"Hello Icess, How are you girl?" Christopher said stroking the large bird's plumage. "Harry, Ginny I'd like you to meet my familiar, Icess."

The phoenix flew to Harry's shoulder and sang softly as he petted her before moving on to Ginny.

"Icess would like to know if you two would like to go flying." Christopher relayed.

"Yes!" Harry and Ginny immediately replied. Flying was one of the things they both loved most in the world and it seemed like forever since they had been able to go.

Holding up his hand Christopher summoned two brooms from a broom shed that sat behind the stadium. As he handed them to Harry and Ginny they gasped at the sight of the model names, FireBolt II.

"I have a FireBolt but I've never heard of a FireBolt II." Harry said in awe of the broom.

Harry's reaction made the ever present smile on Christopher's face even larger than normal. "Well that's because they haven't been released yet. I mentioned I was a bit of an enthusiast. One of the things I own is the company that produces those so I'm able to get hold of prerelease equipment. That model will be released on a limited basis in another six months or so."

"Amazing." said Harry as he gazed at the broom.

"It's beautiful." Ginny added in awe.

"Enjoy them. Icess loves to play follow the leader and seeker."

"She plays seeker?" Harry asked a little shocked.

"Yes, but don't worry she won't cheat. Just tell her if you want to play and she'll go get a snitch. She also won't fly faster than the brooms will go and check both your ability's restricting her own to somewhere in between to keep it fair."

"Cool!" Ginny said as she continued to stroke the birds beautiful feathers.

"Have fun. Just fly the brooms up to the house when you're done." Christopher said and with a wave he and Albus left the teens to play with Icess.

As they lifted off Harry and Ginny felt the excitement of flying again flow through them. Harry noticed the FireBolt II handled very similarly to his FireBolt though he could feel the extra acceleration and speed. It was amazing.

They flew around the pitch at break neck speeds chasing each other around the towers and hoops with Icess flying with them the whole time her song filled with joy and excitement at the game.

After awhile Harry called the phoenix to him. Icess joined him as he continued to fly around the pitch riding along side effortlessly.

"Hey girl, do you want to play seeker?" he asked.

Icess seemed to get very excited as she put on a burst of speed and flew off to the shed returning seconds later with a snitch held in her talons. She stopped and hovered in the air above the center of the pitch and called Harry and Ginny over with a burst of song.

As Harry and Ginny hovered in front of the large bird they felt themselves being examined by her powerful gaze. She stared at each of them in turn analyzing and examining and they knew she was determining their abilities as Christopher had said she would. After a minute she let out a long trill and released the snitch she was holding which promptly disappeared. The three continued to hover for a minute longer before Icess let out another trill and the three sped of in search of the small gold ball.

They all began flying patterns above the stadium keeping an eye out for the elusive ball as well as the other two seekers. Harry flew around the towers between the goal posts and across the field loving the feeling of the hunt he had missed so much. He was crossing the pitch a second time when he saw Icess suddenly swerve and dive in front of him.

He immediately dove in the direction she had taken leaning forward on his broom. He slowly caught up with her only to have her dart back up into the sky. Pulling back hard his toes scraped the ground as he barely avoided crashing.

Returning to his previous height he was miffed to find Icess laughing at him along with Ginny.

"Damn pigeon." Harry muttered thought it only made the pair laugh harder. He couldn't believe he'd fallen for the Wronski feint let alone from a bird.

Acting distracted Harry shot off leaning forward hard on his broom pushing it's acceleration to its limits but stopping a little below its top speed. He began to weave slightly as if chasing the snitch when he felt Icess and Ginny behind him. Swerving hard to the left and pulling up he just missed one of the observation towers. Ginny was far enough behind that she didn't have any trouble avoiding the collision but Icess wasn't quite as lucky. Though she didn't hit the wooden side of the stands she did get caught up in the Slytherin house banner as she tried to swerve off at the last minute.

Now it was Harry's turn to laugh at the indignant screeches of the now slightly ruffled Icess.

Harry, Ginny and Icess played for over an hour before finally returning to their host who they found on the back porch of his home with his wife and Albus.

"Have fun?" Christopher asked the windswept pair as they landed on the patio with Icess close behind.

"That was brilliant!" Harry exclaimed with a large grin fixed firmly in place.

"Icess, you're looking a bit ruffled." Christopher teased. He stared at the bird for several seconds before bursting into laughter much to the dismay of Icess who let out a trill and flew to Caitlyn's shoulder.

"That's incredible Harry. In all the years I've played seeker with her I've never been able to get her to fall for a feint." he said as he continued to chuckle. "I think you might have bruised her ego."

More squawking was heard from the phoenix at his comment.

"I'm sorry girl." Harry said. "But you started it."

Icess let out a trill that sounded almost like a sigh before flying over to Harry's shoulder and nuzzling up to his head.

They all ate dinner on the patio sharing light conversation and tales of Harry and Ginny's games with Icess. All too soon it was time to return to the school.

"Thank you for coming today it was wonderful having you here." Caitlyn said giving each of her guests a hug.

"Thanks for having us. I had a great time." Harry replied with a grin.

"Yes, you have a lovely home, it's very beautiful here." Ginny added.

"Thank you, your welcome here any time." the old lady said stepping back to Christopher's side.

"Don't forget your brooms." Christopher said.

"What?" Harry said his eyes filled with wonder.

"Your brooms, those are for you to keep. As my wife so eloquently pointed out the other day I'm getting a bit old for Quidditch. I believe her exact words were 'Your old bones will turn to dust if you try to fly one of those you old fart.'."

The group shared a laugh at Christopher's imitation of his wife's voice which had earned him a smack on the shoulder.

"Besides," Christopher added, "I think Icess is happy to have a worthy opponent to play against. I don't think I ever really gave her much of a challenge even if she did dumb herself down a bit to play with me."

After thanking the old couple for the brooms and sharing another round of good byes Harry and Ginny used their rings to return to Hogwarts taking the Headmaster with them.

Christopher wrapped his arm around his wife as they walked out into the garden. Taking a seat on a small bench they sat quietly watching the sun set.

"What do you think honey?" Christopher finally asked.

"I think their exactly what we've been looking for." she replied with a small smile playing on her lips.

"I think so to. Shall I start the preparations?"

"Yes." she said smiling up at her husband. "I think it's time."

Holding each other tightly they returned their gaze to the horizon to finish watching the beautiful sunset.


	7. Draco Malfoy

**Chapter 7 – Draco Malfoy**

Time passed quickly for Harry and Ginny. With the completion of their staffs the class time they spent with Christopher was used primarily for potions. Caitlyn would often join her husband on his trips to the castle helping with their lessons or just quietly observing. The four of them usually enjoyed dinner in Harry and Ginny's common room over casual conversation. The group had become very close very quickly.

Weekends were more often than not spent at Christopher and Caitlyn's house. Harry and Ginny loved their comfortable country home which while much nicer and more modern than the Burrow had the same welcoming, homey feel to it. They spent hours exploring the grounds with Icess who had become very attached to the pair.

It was a Hogsmeade weekend, the last before the winter holidays which would begin at the end of the following week and rather than spend their time in the country Harry and Ginny had decided to go to the small wizarding village with their classmates to do some last minute holiday shopping.

They were walking down the street on their way to a small out of the way curio shop when they were grabbed and pulled into a side alley. Drawing their wands Harry and Ginny spun around to find themselves facing a small blond woman and Draco Malfoy. The feelings brought on by the potion came rushing forward their intensity multiplied several times in Draco's presence. Harry and Ginny quickly took hold of each others hands in an effort to fight the urges that were trying to take control and though they dimmed considerably in their intensity they did not go completely away.

"Malfoy!" Harry exclaimed.

Draco stood in front of them with his hands raised trying to make it clear he wasn't a threat. "I'm sorry." he said.

Harry and Ginny both looked confused. "What?" Harry asked.

"I said I'm sorry. I know you'll probably never be able to forgive me for what I tried to do but I'm sorry. I found out what happened after I left you're compartment on the train and brought you something that I hoped might help."

Harry and Ginny stiffened their wands still pointing at Draco's chest as he reached in his pocket and removed a beaker filled with a light blue potion and a shrunken book and handed them to Ginny.

"I took these from my father's potions lab where I got the two potions I was trying to use on you. That's the memory potion. There isn't anymore of the amorous potion but that book is probably what he made it from. It's filled with all the dark amorous potions."

"Why are you doing this?" asked Harry.

Draco sighed. Reaching behind him to the blond woman who had been standing quietly he took her hand and pulled her forward to stand beside him. "Allow me to introduce the only real friend I've ever had and my girlfriend Amy Richards."

"Hello." she said offering her hand which Harry and Ginny both shook in turn. "I've heard a lot about you, I'm sorry for the way he's acted over the years and for what you're going through now. I can't say I was very pleased when he told me what he'd done."

Harry and Ginny both nodded returning their attention to Draco as he continued.

"Amy's a muggle."

Their eyes opened wide and their jaws dropped at the revelation causing Draco to grin.

"I know, never saw that coming did you?" Draco laughed surprising Harry and Ginny again having never heard or even imagined Draco could laugh. "I'm sure you heard all about my escape right?"

"Yes, you faked your death and used an animagus form to escape from the morgue as we understand it." Harry said.

Draco was nodding. "That's right. My animagus form is a raven so after I woke up I flew out through the owl window and away from the Ministry. Unfortunately I was still messed up from the potions and got lost. Eventually I was too tired to fly anymore and landed in some woods but crashed and broke my leg because I was so tired and out of it. Just before I passed out I saw someone standing above me."

* * *

The sun was cresting the hills in the distance as Amy left her small home and entered the forest whose border it sat against carrying a small basket she always used when she collected berries. She hummed softly to herself as she wandered past various bushes carefully picking the berries she had come to enjoy as part of her breakfast. 

As she rounded a group of trees she noticed someone lying on the forest floor in the distance and went to investigate. Nearing the figure she found a handsome blond man who appeared to be in pain lying in a heap on the ground, his left leg bent in a place where it shouldn't have been. Looking at this face she caught a glimpse of slate grey eyes before they closed as the young man passed out.

After debating for several minutes on what to do Amy set down her basket. Running further into the woods she quickly found two long branches and two shorter ones and brought them back to the young man. Very carefully she removed the funny black cape type garment he was wearing and tore several long strips of cloth from the bottom edge. Using the utmost care she straightened his leg and used the short sticks she had collected and the strips of cloth to create a temporary splint for his injury. After securing his leg into position she wrapped his cloak around the two larger limbs forming a make shift stretcher.

Amy rolled the man on to his right side and slid the stretcher underneath him. She then rolled him onto his back so that he was now lying on her creation. The man was heavy for a small girl like her to carry but fortunately she didn't have very far to go and by taking several breaks she managed to drag him to her cabin.

After dragging him inside she left him on the living room floor and took a seat on her couch to catch her breath. As she rested she took in the sight of the young man, he appeared to be a few years younger than her. His hair was a fine blond and his skin a bit pale, his features and dress seemed to say aristocrat but it appeared he'd had a rough time of it lately. His clothes were a bit unusual, they were nice and made from expensive materials but they seemed oddly out of date and who wore cloaks of the type she had found him in?

Finally rested she roused from her musings needing to take care of the young man she had brought into her home. After a quick internal debate she decided to take care of his leg before waking him. As she collected the items she would need she thanked her parents for convincing her to become a nurse.

It didn't take Amy long to set the break and she cleaned up her mess while the plaster cast was drying. Once it was ready she snapped a small vial of smelling salts in half and waved it under his nose.

Draco's eyes shot open at the horrid scent wondering what was happening to him. As he looked up he found a young blond woman sitting next to him and pulled away in panic. As he did so his leg shifted causing him a great deal of pain.

"Calm down its ok. I'm just trying to help." Amy said softly in a caring voice. Her bedside manner had been perfected while she was going to nursing school.

"Who are you?" Draco asked with a small amount of panic in his voice.

"My name's Amy. I found you in the woods behind my house. Your leg was broken so I brought you here to mend it."

Draco looked down at his leg for the first time and gasped at the sight of the large plaster cast that surrounded it. "What's that?"

Amy was surprised at his question but answered. "That's a cast. It will keep your bones in the correct position while they heal."

The young aristocrat was confused. Why didn't this woman just give him some skele-gro? A quick look around the cabin gave him his answer. Looking back at her in shock he blurted out, "You're a muggle!"

Confusion clouded Amy's features. "What's a muggle?"

Draco realized he had made a mistake. He was disgusted at the thought of being stuck with this muggle but didn't seem to have a lot of options right now with a broken leg and no wand. "It's… I mean… Oh, never mind." he grunted out crossing his arms.

Amy decided to let it go for now. "What's your name by the way?"

"Draco." he replied looking up at the young woman. For the first time since he woke he was calm enough to take in her appearance. He found she was strikingly beautiful with blond hair just a little bit darker than his own, light blue eyes and soft curves. He felt immediately attracted to her but shivered inside as he remembered she was a muggle.

"It's nice to meet you Draco." she said offering her hand to him.

After a brief handshake Amy continued. "So, how did you come to be in the woods with a broken leg?"

Draco thought quickly he sure as hell couldn't tell her he had escaped from a wizarding jail or from any jail for that matter but he also needed her to let him stay at least until he healed. Placing a look of sorrow on his face he began to weave his story deciding to keep it short and simple. "I ran away. My father isn't very nice and… and…"

Amy leaned forward placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's ok, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to." she said softly.

Draco nodded smiling internally at his cleverness. Looking back at her he felt an unexpected pang of remorse for his lies or rather his withholding of information as he continued. "You won't contact him or make me go back will you?" he pleaded.

She sighed not really knowing what she should do. "I suppose you don't have to right away. You can't run from your problems forever though, you know?"

Smiling Draco thanked her. She helped him up and half carried him into her bedroom where she placed him on the small single bed that was there.

"I can't take your bed I should stay on the couch." he said. She may only be a muggle but he was a bit of a gentleman.

"Nonsense, your injured and you need your rest. Now lay down and I'll get you something to eat." Amy said firmly before leaving the room.

Draco sat on the edge of the bed shocked at what was taking place. All of the things he had been taught to believe in were being torn to bits by this beautiful muggle who was helping him for no apparent reason other than he needed her help.

He was lying on the bed when she returned with a tray with a simple breakfast of eggs, sausages, toast and juice. She set the tray to the side and propped him up with pillows before placing the tray across his lap and taking a seat next to him.

Draco looked at the food longingly but couldn't bring himself to eat in front of Amy when she didn't appear to be eating. Noticing his dilemma Amy spoke up with a small smile in place. "Go ahead. I ate while I was cooking."

With a nod Draco dug in surprised at how hungry he was after his ordeal. In between bites he managed a bit of conversation.

"Why are you helping me?" he asked first.

Amy shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. You looked like you needed it."

Draco was confused and a bit ashamed as he realized he had never helped anyone with anything just because.

"Where did you learn to do this?" he asked next indicating the cast on his leg.

"Nursing school." Amy replied. "I just finished and haven't found a job yet. I rented this cabin two weeks ago from my aunt while I look."

"You seem a bit young to be done with school."

"Well yes, I graduated early, my mum is a brilliant medical researcher and I guess I inherited a bit of her smarts. What about you? What do you do?"

"I'm still going to school. Not for anything specific, I'm not really sure what I want to do."

Amy nodded and they continued to talk for a long time before Amy insisted he get some rest.

* * *

Several weeks passed and Draco had managed to become very good friends with Amy. It had taken him a while but thanks to this wonderful girl he had finally come to realize that muggles were not the vile and evil creatures that he had been raised to believe they were. 

Draco and Amy were sitting on the couch in the living room listening to the radio and chatting about nothing important when she placed her hand on his. He felt electricity flow through him at her touch and looked up to find her looking back. All conversation between them stopped as their eyes met and they began to lean towards each other.

As their lips touched the world around them dissolved leaving nothing behind but the two of them. Draco had never felt anything as amazing as this before and even though she was a muggle the only word he could think of to describe the soft kiss was magic.

Without warning Draco pulled back breathing heavily abruptly ending the kiss before it could deepen further.

"I… I'm sorry Draco. I…" Amy said with a shaky voice tears beginning to form in her eyes at the thought of being rejected by the man she had come to have strong feelings for.

"No." Draco replied placing his fingertips on her lips to stop her from continuing. "It's not you, it's me." He moved his hands from her lips running his thumb along her cheek before pulling away and looking at the floor in front of them not sure if he could hold her gaze as he told her the truth. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Draco." she began but he shook his head.

"Please, let me finish." he said looking back at her. "I just hope you don't hate me and aren't afraid of me when I'm done. You probably won't believe me anyway."

Draco was reassured when she grasped his hand and he returned the gesture placing his other hand over hers. Taking a deep breath he looked her in the eye. "I'm a wizard."

Amy sat quietly for several seconds waiting for the punch line only to find there wasn't one. "What?" she said.

"I said I'm a wizard."

"What do you mean wizard?"

"I mean wizard as in witches and wands and flying brooms. I can do magic."

Amy looked at him incredulously her upset at being rejected slowly changing to anger. "Look Draco," she said as she released his hand and stood up, "if you don't like me like I like you then fine but don't give me this crap about you being a wizard, I think after all I've done for you the least you could do is be honest with me. I think I deserve at least that much from you."

Draco wanted to cry. He felt like he was loosing the only thing he had ever truly cared about in his life but he had to tell her the truth. He knew they could never truly be together until he did and keeping this important part of his life from the only person who had ever cared about him was killing him. For better or worse he decided to push forward.

"I can prove it." he said softly.

Amy crossed her arms as she looked angrily back at Draco. "Oh, I suppose you're going to wave your wand and turn the couch into a tree or something right?" she said with no small amount of skepticism in her voice.

Draco's voice was quite and calm though tinged with nervousness as he replied. "No, my wand was taken away from me. But I can still do a bit of magic without it that will prove with out a doubt what I've just told you."

"Well? Go on then, let's see it."

He sighed and nodded hoping she would still at least still want to be his friend after this. "Don't be scared, ok?"

Without waiting for a response he concentrated and with a small pop instead of Draco Malfoy sitting on the couch in Amy's living room there was a small raven.

Amy raised her hand to her mouth and gasped her eyes opening wide in shock at what she had just witnessed. A moment later there was another pop and Draco sat back on the couch grimacing in pain as he reached for his leg.

"Y… You… You…" Amy began to stutter not quite knowing what to think.

Draco nodded. "I'm a wizard."

"Magic's real? You really have a magic wand?" she asked as the initial shock began to wear off.

Once again Draco nodded. "Yes magic's real. As I said my wand was taken away or I would show you more there's not a lot I can do without it. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner but the wizarding world is kept secret from the muggles and there are laws that say I can get into big trouble for telling you."

"Muggles, you called me that when you first came here. What does that mean?"

"It's what we call non-magical people." Draco watched as she nodded in understanding. He began to get worried as her eyes glazed over, her mind drifting off into thought.

"I'm sorry." Draco said the sadness in his voice clear, "I'll leave you don't want me here anymore."

As he tried to get up from the couch he felt Amy's hand on his shoulder pushing him back down. He was surprised when she didn't remove it instead sitting down beside him.

"It's not that Draco, I don't want you to leave it's just a lot to take in all at once you know?"

Draco nodded in understanding as she continued. "I understand why you didn't tell me this but I feel like I don't really know you now. What else haven't you told me?"

He took another deep breath. Telling her about magic had been hard for him to do he was surprised she didn't kick him out or run away from him. He was even more worried about revealing his one lie to her even if it had only been a lie of omission but once again felt he had to be honest with her.

"I… I lied to you about why I was in the woods the day you found me." he said quietly, "Well, I didn't actually lie, but I led you to believe I ran away from my father. That's not what happened; my father is in a wizarding prison. The day you found me I had escaped from a jail cell in the Ministry of Magic. I was angry at a wizard named Harry Potter who put my father into prison. He's my age. There's a train that takes us to and from school each year and during the ride I broke into the compartment he was in with his girlfriend Ginny Weasley and froze them. While they couldn't move I was going to give an amorous potion to his girlfriend and after she left him for me I was going to give a potion to Harry to erase his memory so he wouldn't remember what I did. Before I could a dog appeared in the compartment and attacked me. I was arrested shortly after."

Amy gaped at what she was hearing. The acts Draco was describing couldn't possibly have been committed by the man she had come to care for. As she looked back at Draco she saw tears of sadness and regret streaming down his face.

"Draco how could you?" she asked softly.

Draco was crying now. "I'm so sorry. I wish I could take it back. I never had a real friend until I met you, never had anyone who really cared about me. I was raised to think I was better than everyone else and to hate muggles. I was raised to join the Dark Lord who Harry's fighting against. I'm so sorry Amy, please don't hate me. Please."

Amy sighed, she was shocked and confused. She knew she cared for him regardless of what he'd done and she just couldn't believe that the man she'd come to know over the past several weeks was capable of doing these types of things.

"I don't hate you Draco I just don't know what to think right now. You have to admit this is a lot to take in all at once." she said directing a small grin at Draco as she moved her hand from his shoulder to take hold of his hand.

Draco sniffed and smiled slightly at her gesture returning it with a tight squeeze. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do if I thought you hated me."

"Maybe you should start at the beginning. Tell me about growing up, going to school, Harry Potter and whatever else you think you should. Make me understand what it means to be you."

Draco smiled and nodded silently thanking whatever gods had brought Amy into his life. After taking a minute to collect his thoughts he began. He told her about his family and the way his parents, particularly his father, treated him as a child. He told her of gifts and punishments of parties and the people who attended them. He told her of Crabb and Goyle and a few others whom he had thought were his friends before he knew what a real friend was. He was getting ready to tell her about Hogwarts when they noticed the time.

"It's late we should probably get some sleep." Amy said.

Draco agreed and was helped back to the bedroom. He felt a flutter in his stomach as she said goodnight and kissed him on the cheek before leaving him to get some rest.

* * *

The next morning Amy greeted Draco with another kiss on the cheek and they ate breakfast in relative silence. After cleaning the dishes Amy helped him to the couch in the living room to continue his tale. 

Draco began with his first trip on the Hogwarts Express and continued with the boat ride to the castle. He then told her about his first meeting with Harry Potter right before they entered the Great Hall for the opening feast and of being rejected. That rejection had been the start of a rivalry that had culminated in his incarceration but he realized Harry was not to blame and he let Amy know this.

He told her of his first year and the events with Harry and the Sorcerer's Stone as he knew them. Next came the second year and what he knew of the Chamber of Secrets and Harry's part in that drama. He continued on telling her everything he could think of not once trying to smooth over the less glamorous details of his past.

They talked for hours going over his third year and what he knew of Harry's godfather Sirius Black. He told her about the tri-wizard tournament and the return of the Dark Lord Voldemort. His fifth year was next where he described what he knew of the Department of Mysteries incident, the death of Harry's godfather and his father's role and subsequent incarceration. Finally he told her of his building hatred for Harry over the summer and the events that led up to his arrest ending with his escape and arrival in the woods behind Amy's cottage.

Amy's mind reeled as he regaled her with stories of giants, dragons and unicorns. Of flying brooms and monsters, giant castles with lakes filled with creatures from story books, of magic. She sat still for a long while after Draco finished his story processing the mountain of new information before turning to face him.

"Draco, before I say anything I want you to promise me you'll stay here, at least for a while longer."

Draco nodded though he was more than a little bit worried at the tone she was using. "Ok, I promise."

"First I'd like to say that I don't entirely blame you for your actions. Clearly you didn't have the best of role models or most loving of homes but that's not exactly an excuse is it?"

Shaking his head no he looked down feeling about two inches tall.

"I also think the way you've treated Harry over the years is inexcusable though I think you realize that."

Once again Draco nodded ashamed of how he had acted in the past.

"I guess what I want to know is what you plan on doing about it?"

Draco sat wringing his hands as he answered. "I need to apologize to Harry and Ginny for what I did, but especially to Harry. After that I guess I need to turn myself in to the Ministry."

Amy smiled sadly and pulled him into a hug. "I think your right. Maybe if Harry realizes you're serious about this he'll help you out a bit but I would expect you'll have to go away for awhile."

"I know."

"Whatever happens I'll be there for you if you want me too." Amy said much to Draco's surprise.

"You will?" Draco said his voice laced with hope.

Amy leaned forward and placed a light kiss on his lips. "I will."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were in shock listening to the story Draco was telling them. Who would ever have guessed Draco Malfoy would fall for a muggle or that it would be this good for him. 

"Eventually I asked Amy to be my girlfriend which she thankfully accepted, my leg healed and the cast came off then she started helping me build the muscle back up. I knew this was the last Hogsmede visit before the holiday and hoped you'd be here so I went to Malfoy Manor to get those things to help you. Really I just wanted to tell you both I'm sorry for what I did and sorry for the way I've treated you since first year."

They had all sat on the crates that littered the alley way while Draco was telling his story. Amy was sitting next to Draco holding his hand with a proud look on her face.

"So what are you going to do now Ma… Draco?" Harry asked.

Draco let out a slow breath. "Well, I guess I'm going to take Amy back to her home for the holidays and after turn myself in to the Ministry."

Harry and Ginny nodded not really sure what to say.

Silence reigned for several minutes as they all thought about the conversation they had just had. Finally Draco stood pulling Amy to her feet with him. Harry and Ginny followed suit a second later.

"Well," began Draco, "I'd just like to say I'm sorry one last time and wish you both Happy Holidays."

Harry and Ginny nodded again. "Happy Holidays to you too, it was nice to meet you Amy."

"It was nice to meet you both as well." she replied, a moment later Draco and Amy were gone having left through an exit at the back of the alley.

* * *

Harry and Ginny returned to the main street of Hogsmeade holding hands in a contemplative silence. Not really in the mood they quickly finished their shopping and returned to the castle heading for the dungeons and Severus Snape rather than their rooms. 

As they entered the potions class room they found the door to the Professor's office open with him sitting at his desk grading essays. A look of disgust at the content of the student's papers was clearly etched across his face.

"Professor." Harry said as they approached his desk.

After several seconds Snape looked up from his work. "Potter. Weasley. To what do I owe the honor of your visit?"

Removing the potion and shrunken book from a pocket within her robe Ginny handed him the items. "We ran into Draco Malfoy in the village today. Apparently he heard about what happened to us and brought us these from his father's potions lab to help."

Snape's eyes opened wide as he realized what the items were and at the revelation that Malfoy was in Hogsmeade. "What happened?" he asked urgently.

Harry and Ginny sat in the seats in front of his desk and relayed the entire story.

Severus sat in silence for several long minutes when they had finished before speaking. "What are you're intentions concerning Mr. Malfoy?" he finally asked.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked curiously.

"I mean he appears to have been somewhat reformed by this muggle from what you have told me. Do you still intend that he should be sent to prison? Or do you believe a lighter sentence would be in order based on what you know?"

"Well, he did seem different from the Malfoy we've always known and I think he really was sorry for what he did but I can't exactly forget what he tried to do to Ginny." Harry said.

"I'm not sure what to think." Ginny added. "Like Harry said I think he really is sorry but what if Padfoot hadn't been there that day? Part of me wants to help him but another part of me say's he brought this on himself."

Snape nodded in understanding. "I would never suggest that he get off without punishment, he most certainly was in the wrong. Perhaps you should spend some time thinking about this. He won't be turning himself in until after the first of the year so you have plenty of time to decide. In the mean time I'll get to work on this book to see if we can narrow down the possibilities some more."

"Thank you Professor." Harry and Ginny both said as they left.


	8. The Gift

**Chapter 8 – The Gift**

It was the week before the holiday break and Harry and Ginny were in their potions lab working with Christopher while Caitlyn looked on.

"Alright," said Christopher, "be very careful, you know the spell."

Harry and Ginny nodded as they stood side by side their staffs pointing at a pewter cauldron which had been simmering for almost three months. Each muttering a different spell their staffs connected to the potion with beams of magical energy.

"That's it, Ginny just a little bit more power, perfect." Christopher said as he watched the pair.

The cauldron emitted a soft yellow glow from deep within as Harry's beam of red and Ginny's beam of orange poured magical energy into the mix. Without warning the yellow glow changed to a deep green and small eruptions began to take place, spouts of the mixture bursting out from the cauldron only to fall back and disappear within its depths.

"Perfect, just a moment longer… Now!" Christopher yelled.

Just as the entire cauldron changed to black Harry and Ginny ended their spells. Looking at Christopher they received a nod of approval and picked up a pair of pewter tongs. Harry searched within the depths of the pitch black substance in the cauldron for several long seconds. He finally removed a piece of Whomping Willow tree bark that was glowing with an almost blinding white light.

"Careful now Harry, make sure you're clear of the cauldron's top when you add the new ingredient." Christopher said in a warning tone.

Harry nodded and stepped up to the potion in the gold cauldron they had started brewing during their first lesson several months earlier. Staying as far away as possible he reached forward and dropped the glowing bark into the cauldron. The instant it touched the potion a burst of magic erupted straight up from within the cauldron hitting the ceiling and being forced out to the sides. It only lasted a split second but it was a most incredible sight.

After the magic dissipated Christopher stepped up to the cauldron and took a peek inside.

"Perfect." he said motioning Harry and Ginny forward to take a look.

Looking into the cauldron the pair saw the potion rapidly cycling through every imaginable color. It never stayed on one for more than a fraction of a second before randomly changing to another.

"Wow." "Amazing." Harry and Ginny said.

Turning around they found Christopher and his wife a few feet away.

"I must say I'm really impressed with both of your abilities and I'm extremely surprised with your progress. I fully expected to have to repeat several of the potions we've created but you haven't messed up a single one. I didn't expect to be this far along for two or three more months." Christopher said proudly beaming at his two students.

Harry and Ginny both blushed at his praise.

"We wanted to invite you both out to the country for the holiday." Caitlyn said. "We know you'll want to spend some time with Ginny's family but we hoped you might be able to visit even if it's only for a few days."

"I'd love too." Harry said. "We'll need to check with Mr. and Mrs. Weasley but I'm sure it won't be a problem."

"Yes, I'm sure they'll want us home for some of the holiday and for Christmas day but I'd love to come as well." Ginny added.

"Excellent!" Christopher said beaming at the students who had both found a way into his and Caitlyn's hearts. "Let us know when you have everything worked out so we can make a couple of plans. We have a special gift for you."

Harry and Ginny smiled back at their teacher and his wife who they had grown very fond of as well. "You don't have to get us anything, we'll just be glad to get to see you during the holiday." Harry said.

"Nonsense, its Christmas so you can't stop us from spoiling you a bit." said a smiling Caitlyn.

After Christopher and Caitlyn left for the evening Harry and Ginny sat down to write Ginny's parents a note.

* * *

Molly was sitting in the living room with Arthur after dinner when Hedwig flew in the window and dropped a letter in her lap before flying over to Errol's perch for a drink of water. 

Picking up the letter Molly recognized the writing as that of her only daughter.

_Mum and Dad,_

_I hope everything is ok at the Burrow and that your both doing fine, we miss you._

_Harry and I can't wait to come home for Christmas. We have been invited to Christopher and Caitlyn's for the holidays also and would like to spend a few days with them. They seemed really eager to have us over and we would like to go._

_Please write back soon and let us know if it's ok so we can make some plans._

_Love you both,  
__Ginny and Harry_

As she read the letter a soft smile appeared on Molly's face. Her mind wandered as she dreamed of receiving similar letters from Harry and Ginny Potter saying they would be bringing her grandchildren over for the holidays. Her musings were cut short by her husband.

"Dear?" Arthur asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Oh, everything's fine, I'm just being silly daydreaming of the future." she said as she handed Arthur the letter.

Arthur quickly read the letter. "Harry and Ginny have become very close to those two." he commented.

"Yes they have. I think Harry is starting to think of them as grandparents and Ginny might be too. I have to admit I think the two of them are very good for Harry."

"I think so too. Well we had better write them back so they can make their plans."

Molly nodded and went to find some parchment and a quill.

_

* * *

Dear Ginny and Harry, _

_Everything is fine here though I miss the bustle of my children from time to time. Your father and I miss you both and Ron and Hermione too. I hope you are eating well and working hard on your studies._

_I can't wait for you to come home for the holidays and look forward to having you here again. Your father and I understand and you are welcome to spend part of your holiday with Christopher and Caitlyn but please try to spend as much time as you can with us, we miss you both dearly._

_Take good care of each other, your father and I love and miss you both,  
__Mum_

Ginny set down the note after Harry and her both finished reading it. "Well, looks like we're all set, why don't we go to Christopher and Caitlyn's the day after Christmas?"

"That sounds good. I'm glad we'll get to see them over the holiday." said Harry with a smile on his face.

His smile was reflected by Ginny's as she snuggled up to him on the couch enjoying his closeness and the warmth projected from the fireplace in their common room. "You really like them don't you?"

Harry nodded even though Ginny couldn't see him from where her head was resting on his chest. "Yes, I don't know exactly but they kind of feel like grand parents to me. Like the way I felt about Dumbledore before, well, you know, everything happened. Don't get me wrong, I've forgiven him and all but it will never be the same. When I'm around Christopher or Caitlyn I don't feel like I have to worry about anything. I feel like I'm with family. I know they have some big secret their keeping but they're open about the fact that they have a secret and when they say there's a good reason for it I believe them."

Ginny smiled as she listened to her boyfriend, he needed people like Christopher and Caitlyn in his life and she was glad he cared for them. She squeezed him a little bit tighter for a moment as he finished talking before relaxing in his embrace. The pair let their thoughts wander and it wasn't long before they both fell fast asleep.

* * *

The rest of the week passed quickly and before they knew it Harry and Ginny were climbing into a carriage with Ron and Hermione to catch the train at Hogsmeade. The ride went by quickly with well wishers stopping by every so often to wish the group a happy Christmas and before they knew it the train had arrived at Kings Cross Station. 

As the group stepped off the train they immediately recognized the familiar red hair of Mr. and Mrs. Weasley along with Bill. Hermione ran across the station to give her parents a huge hug as she noticed them standing with the group of Weasleys.

After an energetic round of greetings and holiday wishes everyone prepared to leave. Ron walked up to Hermione and gave her a big hug.

"I'm going to miss you Hermione." he said softly to the bushy haired brunette in his arms.

"I'll miss you to Ron, but it won't be long before we're back at school."

Ron nodded and pulled her into a long kiss. They finally separated both blushing furiously as they became the recipients of many cat calls and wolf whistles.

Feeling mischievous Harry pulled Ginny in for a similar kiss and waited for the teasing to begin. Ginny's eyes closed and he felt her melting into the kiss. As the whistling started he surreptitiously tapped his ring three times and they disappeared.

Molly stood on the platform looking at the spot Harry and Ginny had occupied a moment earlier wearing a smile and shaking her head. "Those two are going to be the death of me."

* * *

As the kiss ended Ginny slowly opened her eyes thinking she could kiss Harry for the rest of her life and never get enough. After staring into his sparkling green eyes for what seemed like hours she noticed they were no longer at Kings Cross Station but instead standing in the living room of Harry's apartment at the Burrow, earning Harry yet another light smack on his shoulder. 

"Now what have I told you about that." she said sternly though the laughter in her eyes and the twitching at the corner of her mouth betrayed how she really felt.

"Umm, I don't remember exactly. I know you want me to wake you up that way every morning so I'm pretty sure you want to travel that way as much as possible too."

Ginny rolled her eyes before pulling him onto the couch for a snogging session before the rest of the Weasley's arrived.

* * *

Barely controlled chaos was the only way Harry could think to describe the goings on at the Burrow. With Christmas right around the corner it seemed like there were several million things to do and as far as Molly was concerned they all needed to be done now. 

Luckily for Harry and Ginny they were still suffering from the effects of Draco Malfoy's attack on the Hogwart's Express at the beginning of the school year and were able to use that to their advantage. This is why instead of getting the Burrow ready for the holidays with everyone else they could be found flying around the paddock on their FireBolt II's.

Ginny let out a squeal of delight as she jogged right causing Harry to miss her by inches in the game of tag they were playing.

"Ha!" she yelled over her shoulder, "You missed!"

Not seeing Harry anywhere in her line of sight as she looked back over her right shoulder she quickly pulled up and to the left as she spun her head in that direction to find out where her boyfriend was. She let out another scream as she found him immediately to her left. Already heading in that direction there was nothing she could do as he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from her broom and onto his.

"Harry!" she said through her laughter.

"Ha to you, I win!" he said sending her an impish smile that made her feel funny in the pit of her stomach.

Taking hold of Ginny's broom which was still hovering where she had been pulled off of it Harry gently floated them down to the ground all the while staring into Ginny's beautiful brown eyes.

Reaching the ground they climbed off Harry's broom and set it on the ground with Ginny's. "And what exactly do you want for winning Mr. Potter." Ginny asked giving Harry the same smile that he had just given her.

Licking his lips as his mouth went dry it was a full minute before he was able to respond. "I wouldn't say no to a kiss from the fair lady."

Ginny smiled and slowly moved towards Harry taking her time, drawing out and extending the moment. She had been beaten in the air but she had his measure. Still taking her time she continued forward running her hands up his chest and placing them on his shoulders as she drew closer. She could feel his breath growing ragged, only inches away now, still going slowly. Ginny saw his eyes close and his lips begin to part in anticipation of the kiss and made her move. In a quick and frustrating (to Harry) motion she pecked him on the cheek and skipped off laughing.

It took Harry several minutes to shake off his daze and figure out what had happened. When he finally did he shook his head smiling. "Oh she's gonna pay for that." he said to himself.

Looking around he realized she was long gone. Drawing his wand Harry tapped on his ring twice to take him to Ginny. Appearing beside her he realized he was in trouble. Not being prepared to land on the skinny surface Harry over balanced and fell in to the pond below. As he broke through the surface of the water sputtering and coughing he looked up to see his read headed girlfriend who was sitting on a tree limb that extended out over the water grinning and laughing at him.

"Give up yet?" she asked innocently.

"Give up?" he asked in reply.

Ginny nodded, "Yup, tell me I win."

A mischievous glint appeared in Harry's eye as he realized he was still holding his wand in his hand below the surface of the water. Acting quickly Harry tapped his ring twice once again appearing on the tree limb next to Ginny. Before she could react he grabbed on to her tightly and fell into the pond again.

"Harry Potter!" Ginny yelled as she came up for air.

Harry just laughed and gave her a cheeky grin. "You still owe me a kiss fair lady."

* * *

Molly was in the kitchen cooking up a storm. There were cakes, pies, cookies and all manner of confections strewn about the kitchen. She had stopped in her labors to instruct Ron and the twins on what to do next when the back door opened and a dripping wet Harry and Ginny walked in holding hands. 

"Well it looks like the two of you have been up to no good." she said smiling at the pair.

"Go for a swim did you?" asked Fred.

"You're supposed to take your clothes off when you go skinny dipping." George added earning himself a smack on the back of his head from Molly.

Harry and Ginny blushed brightly and quickly ran upstairs leaving four Weasley's in the kitchen laughing hysterically.

* * *

Harry woke Christmas morning to the wonderful sensations of being kissed awake by his girlfriend. 

"Mmmm… Morning luv."

"Morning to you too Harry."

"I've missed this apartment. Last summer was the best of my life living here with you." Harry said as he wrapped his arm around Ginny pulling her down beside him.

"I miss having you all to myself." Ginny replied snuggling up to him.

The pair held each other for several minutes before Ginny started to get up eliciting a groan from Harry.

"Come on Harry everyone will be waiting on us if we don't go down. Besides, I want my presents!"

She started to pull away but Harry wouldn't let go of her hand. "Wait, I've got something I want to give you in private before we go down." he said.

Reaching into the drawer of his night stand he removed a small velvet box. Releasing Ginny's hand he opened the box revealing a gold ring with three small diamonds in a simple setting. Ginny gasped as he removed the ring from the box.

"It's a promise ring." he began softly his hands shaking from nervousness. "We're both still young and going to school but I love you with all my heart and I am going to ask you to marry me some day. I'd like you to wear this ring as my promise to you until that time if you'll have me."

Tears of happiness were streaming down Ginny's face as she jumped on Harry hugging him fiercely. "Oh Harry of course I'll wear your ring. I love you so much!"

After the hug Harry took hold of Ginny's left hand and slid the promise ring on to her ring finger where it resized itself to fit perfectly. Ginny held her hand up for a moment admiring her new ring and what it meant before squealing and pulling Harry in for another hug and a long passionate kiss.

When they were finally able to pull away from each other Harry and Ginny took turns in the bath room and after getting dressed went down stairs to the living room to join the rest of the Weasley family for Christmas.

They had barely stepped off the last stair when Molly screamed and ran up to the young couple grabbing Ginny's left hand and holding it up for inspection.

"Oh Ginny it's beautiful, is that…"

"It's a promise ring mum." said a beaming Ginny.

"Dear I'm so happy for you!" Molly pulled Ginny and Harry into one of her famous bone crushing hugs truly happy for her daughter and as far as she was concerned her son.

In her excitement Molly quickly made sure the rest of the Weasley's knew about the promise ring and after much teasing and congratulations everyone settled in to the living room to open presents.

Harry was thrilled to receive a Weasley sweater from Molly and Arthur as well as a box of assorted wheezes, the Chudly Cannons Encyclopedia, and a random assortment of other magical and non magical gifts. His favorite gift was from Ginny who gave him a black leather jacket. She had found it in a catalog and knew the moment she saw it that Harry would look great in it. It was a muggle jacket but she had bought it through Madam Maulkin and had several charms added such as heating, cooling, stain proof and some protection charms. She also had the inside pockets magically expanded and hidden.

Ginny received many wonderful presents as well but no matter what she was given her attention always seemed to return to the ring Harry had placed on her finger that morning.

Christmas day at the Burrow was fun and with the twins present exciting at times. After presents the day was spent playing games and munching on the many tasty treats Mrs. Weasley had created. Visitors of all sorts stopped by dropping off gifts and sharing a bit of eggnog before leaving for their next stop. Harry had a wonderful time deciding it was by far the best Christmas he had ever had. He particularly liked the way Ginny kept dragging him under the mistletoe.

The next day after breakfast Harry and Ginny wished everyone well and using the Rings of Eris transported themselves to the living room at Christopher and Caitlyn's home. It had been decorated with the seasonal trappings of the holiday they now celebrated and the pair was happy to find they had appeared under a sprig of mistletoe.

"Alright you two, break it up." Christopher said chuckling at the blush that crept up on the teens cheeks.

Caitlyn smacked him on the arm. "Leave them alone you old coot. It's not like you weren't attacking me when I was trying to hang that up there." she said with a grin and a wink towards Harry and Ginny who were now snickering.

"It's ok Caitlyn, we're used to it." said a grinning Ginny.

Christopher's hand came up to his heart in a mock show of hurt. "I'm wounded. To even suggest that I would take part in such boorish behavior is beyond belief." he said pompously.

"Right…" Caitlyn said slowly drawing out the word. With a wave of her hand the mistletoe floated from its position above Harry and Ginny to one above her.

Harry and Ginny laughed and giggled as Caitlyn looked at Christopher smiling while he made a great show of trying to ignore the green leaves floating above her. It wasn't long before he broke down and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

"Thank you for showing a little bit of discretion for once in your life." a still smiling Caitlyn said to her husband in reference to the kiss.

"Right, well enough of that nonsense," Christopher said earning a reproachful look from Caitlyn, "Presents!"

Everyone smiled at Christopher's excitement as he handed out the small mountain of presents he and Caitlyn had bought for Harry and Ginny. There were clothes and shoes, books and magazines, and all manner of gizmos, gadgets and toys. The couple had truly gone overboard.

From Harry and Ginny Christopher and Caitlyn received a photo album they had made which was filled with pictures of them from the past but mostly from the time they had spent with the couple both at school and at their home. They couldn't have been more thrilled.

"Thank you so much it's absolutely wonderful." said a beaming Caitlyn as she flipped through the pictures.

Christopher broke out laughing as they flipped the page. "Ha! You put a picture of Albus doing the teapot dance in here. Brilliant!"

After going through the album a third time Christopher closed it and looked at Harry and Ginny. We have another gift for you but it won't be ready until tomorrow."

"You really don't need to do anything more, this is already too much." Harry said.

Caitlyn was quick to reply. "I already told you its Christmas so you can't do anything about it."

The small group spent a wonderful day playing with the many presents the old couple had gotten for Harry and Ginny and eating far more food than any of them should have.

The next day the four were in the living room when Christopher looked at his watch. "Before we do anything else today we need stop by Hogwarts for a little bit to finish up a potion."

Handing his ring to Christopher Harry grinned. "Ok, we'll meet you there!" he said and placing a finger on Ginny's ring he quickly set the destination and tapped three times with his wand.

* * *

Harry and Ginny arrived in their common room with Christopher and Caitlyn arriving moments later. They were surprised to find the Headmaster sitting in one of the chairs seemingly waiting for them. The smile on his face and twinkle in his eye seemed especially bright as they took in his presence. 

"Hello Professor. We didn't expect to see you here today." Ginny said.

"Ahh, well I thought today would be a good day to attend your lessons and see how you're coming along.

Harry and Ginny smiled at the Headmaster before leading the small group in to the potions lab for the day's lesson.

Albus conjured two squishy chairs out of the way and took a seat with Caitlyn to watch the proceedings while Harry, Ginny and Christopher stepped up to the work bench where the gold cauldron was sitting.

Peering over the edge into the cauldron Harry and Ginny were surprised to see the surface reflecting the ceiling of the room like a perfect mirror. They were even more surprised to see that while a vague image of Christopher was reflected in the mirrored surface of the potion Harry and Ginny were not. Not even a little bit.

"Perfect!" Christopher crowed with much enthusiasm.

Harry and Ginny looked confused. "How come it doesn't reflect us and only sort of reflects you?" Harry asked only to be waved off by Christopher.

"Ok, let's get your staff's out." he said still bubbling with excitement.

After revealing their staffs Christopher taught Harry and Ginny a spell to cast on the potion. Standing next to each other they cast their spells. The beams of magic from their staffs connected just before hitting the surface of the potion where they bounced off and hit the ceiling. As the pair continued to pour their magic into the spells the potion began to absorb more and more of the beam until their spell was being absorbed in its entirety and not reflected at all.

As the entire beam of magic was being consumed by the liquid within the cauldron it began to glow white. The glow very slowly increased in intensity for a long time before abruptly changing to red. The instant the glow changed colors Harry and Ginny ended their spells and watched as the red glow faded away.

When the glow was completely gone Harry and Ginny approached the cauldron with Christopher. The cauldron was filled to the brim with a white mist that that sat perfectly still concealing what ever lay within the hidden depth's of the cauldron.

"Excellent! I couldn't and haven't done any better myself. I'm extremely proud of you both, you have completely exceeded any and all of the expectations I had of you." he said sporting the largest grin the teens had ever seen him wear. "I'm happy to say it's finished. Why don't you reach in and grab the final product Harry."

After sharing a quick look with Ginny, Harry nervously reached into the white mist within the cauldron. Feeling an object in the bottom he took hold and removed it. As his hand broke the surface of the fog he found himself holding something he had held once before in his first year.

His eyes opened wide in surprise and shock as he looked from the object to Christopher.

"You're Nicolas Flamel!"

* * *

-

* * *

**Authors Notes:** Cool, we finally know who Christopher is and what they were making though I know several of you have suspected it for quite a while. A special thumbs up to SeleneA for suspecting it from the first chapter! 

I had several comments about the last chapter and Draco's redemption. I quite agree that a redeemed Draco is very unlikely and personally I don't buy it either. Also as mrsean pointed out though love can make you do some funny things it's unlikely he could overcome a lifetime of conditioning by his father to redemption so quickly. Don't worry mrsean, I will never bring Draco into Harry's group. Here's my take and why I did what I did with him… The only reason Draco's in this story at all was for the train incident. Originally the Draco Malfoy chapter wasn't going to exist, my intention was to have him join his father in Azkaban and be done with him. While I was writing my muse told me it would be a funny joke on Draco to have him fall for a muggle so I had him escape. In retrospect maybe I should have let him be eaten while in his raven form. Evil grin.

Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews and please keep them coming, it's what keeps me writing.


	9. The Potion

**Chapter 9 – The Potion**

Harry and Ginny were in total shock at the realization. All this time they had been working with Nicolas Flamel and had no clue at all. What's more they had been making a Sorcerer's Stone! Harry could hardly believe it as he looked at the palm sized crystal in his hand. Returning his gaze to Christopher, no Nicolas he thought, he found the man beaming at him and bouncing on the balls of his feet as if very excited.

"Congratulations Harry, you figured it out. I would like to reintroduce my wife Pernelle Flamel."

Pernelle was rolling her eyes. "I'm sorry children but these two insisted I go along with their little charade. It just boggles the mind what the two of them come up with when their together."

"Now, now Pernelle we had a very good reason for what we did." Dumbledore said.

Pernelle just rolled her eyes again. "I find it hard to believe that two powerful and wise, though I use the term loosely, wizards such as your selves couldn't have found a better way to protect the process and the stone."

Nicolas continued to smile brightly. "A better way, yes. A more fun way, I don't think so."

Harry and Ginny were finally recovering from their shock and were now snickering at the conversation.

"Ah, you've finally rejoined us. I do hope your not angry at our little bit of deception." Nicolas said.

"No, it's ok. You let us know up front it was a secret so we're not upset." Ginny replied with Harry nodding in agreement.

"Great!"

Harry moved forward extending his hand to give the stone to Nicolas. "Here's your stone."

"No, no, no. That's yours and Ginny's. You did make it after all." he said holding up his hands.

"What?" Harry and Ginny chorused together.

The adults all chuckled at the look of shock that had once again returned to the teens faces.

"That's right the gift of wealth and long life. That is with out a doubt the most powerful magical object you will ever hold. Use it well." Nicolas said in a rare serious moment.

"I don't know what to say." Harry replied.

"Don't say anything then." Nicolas quipped, all traces of seriousness once again gone. "Come on, I'll show you how to use it."

Harry and Ginny nodded and followed him to one of the work benches. Reaching underneath he removed a small bar of lead and placed it on the bench. "It's surprisingly easy and I thank Merlin for that otherwise we would never have realized what we created the first time round. Set the stone on the bar Harry."

Harry did as he was told. Not long after he placed the stone on the bar of lead a red light began to glow from deep within the stone. The light quickly increased in intensity as the magical aura from the stone enveloped the bar of lead. When the light faded away the stone was setting on a bar of gold.

"Wicked!" exclaimed Ginny.

"Exactly." Reaching underneath the counter again Nicolas removed a small pot and set it on the work surface. Using his wand he then filled it with water. "Now drop the stone in to this pot of water."

Having a fairly good idea of what was about to happen, Harry picked up the stone and placed it in the pot. Once again the glowing red aura of the stone expanded to fill the pot before disappearing. When the glowing stopped the pot was only about half as full as it had been and the liquid was a transparent red in color. Nicolas used a pair of tongs to remove the stone and dried it off.

"Here, come here and see this." Nicolas said excitedly.

Harry and Ginny stepped up to the pot with Nicolas and peered inside. Just as had happened with the mirrored surface of the potion earlier only the ceiling was reflected perfectly, Nicolas was a shadowy form and Harry and Ginny were not reflected at all.

"Why does it do that?" Harry asked.

Nicolas seemed to become even more excited. Instead of responding he took a ladle and filled two medium sized test tubes with the elixir handing one each to Harry and Ginny. "This is the proper dose and is taken once a month." he said. Seeing their indecision he urged them forward. "Don't worry, go on."

After sharing a quick look Harry and Ginny downed the potion in one gulp. It was the most wonderful tasting creation either of them had ever had the pleasure of enjoying.

"That taste's amazing!" Ginny said licking her lips.

"Absolutely brilliant" Harry added.

"Yes it is." said a grinning Christopher. "But you need to be careful, too much will make you sick, don't worry it can't kill you but I swear you wont drink too much more than once." A small shudder ran through his body as he said this. "Anyway come have another look." he said his excitement returning full force.

Once again Harry and Ginny peered into the liquid. They were shocked to see that they now had reflections. They were not nearly as solid as Nicolas was but they were there none the less.

"Cool huh? It reflects life force. The life force within a human is actually fairly weak. The elixir greatly bolsters that force which extends life and slows down the aging process. Magical creatures like dragons, unicorns or a phoenix have reflections that are perfectly clear."

Ginny looked confused. "I still don't understand why we weren't reflected before if it reflects life force wouldn't that mean we were dead?"

"Not at all, it takes a very strong life force to be reflected, much stronger than what humans normally possess. As it relates to the elixir death is a product of two things, one the lack of a life force that is strong enough to reflect and two the age of your body. The elixir allows you to over come the second one by giving you an extremely strong life force. So strong in fact that it almost stops the aging of the body. I've been taking it for over six hundred years which is why I show up so much more solid than you. At one time my reflection was almost perfectly clear but I ran out of the elixir three months ago so my life force is slowly fading. Because my body is so old when my reflection disappears I'll pass on to the next place."

"Then you need the stone." Harry said desperately not wanting to loose two more people he had become very close too.

Nicolas smile gently at Harry as he took hold of his hand and placed the stone in his palm wrapping Harry's fingers around it. He then stepped back and wrapped an arm around his wife who had come to stand beside him.

"We've lived a very long life Harry. The stone has allowed us to see and do things most wizards and witches could never even begin to imagine. For a long time now we've been preparing to take the next great adventure as Albus likes to put it but we've waited wanting to find someone worthy of passing our legacy on to. We have no doubts that the two of you are the people we have been looking for all these years."

"Don't be sad children." Pernelle said joining the conversation. "We're not sick or in pain or dieing some horrible death we've simply decided it's time for us to move on. There is a down side to a long life and that is that you have to watch all your friends and family pass on while you stay behind. At first it's very hard thought it does get easier with time as you begin to realize their simply going on to the next place and you will eventually get to see them again. But the pain of loss never completely goes away. It's time for us to go see them again."

Deciding the conversation was getting to maudlin and the mood needed to be lightened as it was the holidays Nicolas conjured four chairs one behind each of them. He sat back in his chair pulling his wife down into hers and waited expectantly for Harry and Ginny to sit down. As they did loud farting noises erupted from beneath each of them causing them to shoot up from their seats in embarrassment and Nicolas to start laughing hysterically. Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling brightly and Pernelle was rolling her eyes though she was also grinning with amusement.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help it." Nicolas managed to sputter out while laughing.

"You say that a lot." Harry replied grinning as he held up a muggle whoopee cushion.

Unable to get his laughter under control Pernelle took over. "There's another benefit the elixir provides that my husband has yet to mention."

Harry and Ginny looked at Pernelle with great interest.

"Release each others hands and look at us."

Very nervously Harry and Ginny shared a quick look before doing as they were told. No longer in contact with each other they looked and Nicolas and Pernelle and waited for the potion induced feelings to rise up and take hold of them. They didn't.

"They're gone! The feelings are gone!" Harry exclaimed.

Pernelle smiled at him. "The elixir also removes foreign magic from your system. So any spells or potions you might be under the influence of can be countered by taking a dose. If you remember my husband telling you the story of how he was cursed in a similar manor as you, this is the cure he spoke of."

Harry started laughing. "You mean to tell me that you discovered how to make the sorcerer's stone because Nicolas was being seduced by a hag?"

Pernelle nodded and everyone laughed at Harry's statement except Nicolas who had crossed his arms and was pouting though you could tell he was hiding a smile.

The five sat chatting for a while longer and as they did so Nicolas and Pernelle shared a private smile as they realized Harry and Ginny were still holding hands even though they were cured.

* * *

The rest of the holidays passed in a flash with Harry and Ginny going back and forth between the Flamel's and the Weasley's. Harry and Ginny decided they liked living together in their apartment so much they wouldn't tell anyone they had been cured yet. Nicolas and Pernelle had thought it a splendid idea and while Albus had been skeptical and not wanting to risk the wrath of Molly Weasley he finally agreed to let them keep their secret, for now. 

With the return to Hogwart's Harry and Ginny found themselves sitting in their common room staring in to the fire as they discussed the stone.

"What do you think Harry? What should we do with it?"

"I don't know Gin. It's not like we need any more gold so that's not really an issue. I guess the question is how long do you want to live?"

Ginny sighed as she stared into the flames contemplating the question. "I don't know either, I mean can you imagine watching all of our friends die? Or our kids if they didn't want to take it?" she said causing both of them to share a look and a blush.

"I know what you mean. They said it gets easier but after going through the pain of loosing Sirius and even Cedric who was barely a friend I just don't know if I could do it."

Harry and Ginny talked long into the night thinking about the stone and what it truly meant to have a long life. It was very late at night when they finally managed to reach a decision.

"I agree Harry. I think that's a great idea." Ginny said smiling at her boyfriend.

"Then that's what we'll do."

* * *

Harry and Ginny were sitting with Ron and Hermione enjoying breakfast and chatting about their holidays when the air filled with owls. A large brown barn owl swooped by dropping the morning edition of the Daily Prophet in front of Hermione. 

Hermione gasped as she read the headline gaining the attention of her friends. After quickly scanning the article she handed the paper across the table to Harry and Ginny.

_Draco Malfoy Surrenders  
__By Rita Skeeter_

_It appears a life on the run was not to the taste of Draco Malfoy who had escaped Ministry custody in September. He appeared in the atrium of the Ministry of Magic Sunday afternoon and turned himself in to the Auror stationed at the front desk.  
__Draco Malfoy was taken into custody for…_

Harry and Ginny read the entire article in disbelief. They were surprised that he had actually gone through with it. He had told them his plans to turn himself in when they met in Hogsmeade but had not expected him to actually go through with it. Once again they found themselves wondering if he was truly being reformed by the muggle he had fallen for and if he deserved their mercy after what he had tried to do to them.

As they were returning the paper to Hermione a voice greeted them from behind.

"Good morning. I see you have already received the news about young Mr. Malfoy." Dumbledore said smiling at the teens.

"Morning Professor and yes we just read about it. What's going to happen to him?" Harry replied.

"Actually that is something we need to discuss if you and Miss Weasley would be so kind as to accompany me to my office?"

Harry and Ginny said a quick goodbye to their friends followed the headmaster to his tower. Not long after they entered Professor Snape joined them.

"I've asked Severus to join us as I believe he has insight into Mr. Malfoy that we do not posses and I understand you have already spoken to him concerning your visit with Mr. Malfoy in Hogsmeade."

"That's fine Professor." Ginny replied.

"Good. Mr. Malfoy's case will be tried in court tomorrow though it is only a formality at this point as he has already pleaded guilty to all of the charges against him. Currently he faces sentencing for assault on a minor, two counts of using illegal potions, being an unregistered animagus and eluding custody. For the animagus violation he will receive a fine of five thousand galleons. For his escape he will server one to three years in Azkaban though I believe he will receive the minimum sentence for this charge as no one was hurt during his escape and he returned on his own."

Dumbledore gave everyone a minute to absorb everything before continuing. "Now, as for the other charges he stands to receive between three and twenty years in Azkaban. Because he has admitted to all of the charges you will not be required to attend the trial, however if you would like you may attend or send a statement to be read prior to sentencing. If you are inclined to do either I would recommend sending a statement."

"We can do that." Harry replied.

"You need to think very carefully about what you write as it will most likely be your words that determine the extent of his sentence."

"Professor," Harry said turning to Professor Snape, "what do you think about all this? Do you think Malfoy could really have come around like he said or was he just playing us?"

Snape looked at Harry and Ginny closely finding genuine curiosity as to what his opinion of the younger Malfoy was. "Having not been the one to have met him it's hard for me to say, but I would not rule out the possibility. What neither of you probably knows is that I'm Draco's godfather. I've watched him grow since he was a baby and his life has not been an easy one as you might think. The boy has never really known love and I don't find it beyond the realm of possibility that it could change him profoundly."

Harry and Ginny sat quietly for several minutes contemplating the situation and their feelings about the matter.

"Unless either of you have anymore questions or concerns you wish to voice you may be excused. Please have any statement you wish to have read at Mr. Malfoy's hearing tomorrow in my hand by the end of breakfast."

"Thank you professors, we will."

Leaving the office Harry and Ginny made their way back to their common room where they spent the next several hours working out how they felt and what they should do.

* * *

The next morning Harry and Ginny entered the Great Hall for breakfast and rather than take their seats at the Gryffindor table made their way to the headmaster. 

"Good morning Harry, Ginny." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"Good morning Headmaster." "Good morning." was their reply.

Reaching across the table Harry handed the Headmaster a piece of parchment he was carrying. After accepting the letter Dumbledore spent several seconds looking at the serious faces of his students before reading what they had given him.

_To whom it may concern:_

_During the train ride to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on September the first we (Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley) were the object of an attack masterminded by Draco Malfoy and carried out by Draco Malfoy and Theodore Nott. As you are aware of the events of that incident and Mr. Malfoy has already admitted to the charges arising from the attack we will not go into them here._

_Rather we would like to say that we believe Mr. Malfoy is truly sorry for and regrets the events that transpired that day. Taking this into consideration we also believe that imposing the maximum sentence would be counter productive to his rehabilitation. However, he is guilty of attempting to commit serious crimes against us and we shudder to think of what the results would have been and how many additional crimes would have been committed had his plans come to fruition. We therefore also do not recommend the minimum sentence._

_Thank you for taking the time to consider our opinion in the matter of the sentencing of Draco Malfoy. We trust in and fully support your decision._

_Sincerely,  
__Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley_

Looking up from the letter he smiled at the pair. "I think you have made a wise decision and I am confidant justice will be served by it."

With somber faces the two made their way to their seats to have some breakfast.

* * *

That evening during dinner a large group of owls delivered a special edition of the Daily Profit. It seemed news concerning the hero's of the wizarding world was still big business. 

_Daily Profit – Special Edition  
__Draco Malfoy Found Guilty Of All Charges  
__By Rita Skeeter_

_In a special court session earlier today Draco Malfoy admitted to and was convicted of several charges related to his attack on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley during the train ride to Hogwarts on September the first as well as charges arising from his subsequent escape. The charges he was convicted of included assault on a minor, two counts of using illegal potions, being an unregistered animagus and eluding the custody of law enforcement officials.  
__Draco Malfoy stood to face a maximum sentence of twenty three years if convicted on all charges. When final sentencing was announced Draco Malfoy received eight years in Azkaban without the possibility of parole. It is this reporters understanding that due to Mr. Malfoy turning himself in, admitting to all charges and a letter written by and read on behalf of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley his sentence was reduced. The letter in question was read in a private session and is unfortunately not available for public consumption._

_For Details of the trial see page 2  
__For Information on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley see page 3_

As they finished the article on the front page another owl appeared dropping a letter in front of Harry and Ginny. They were surprised to find in addressed to both of them. Opening the envelope they found a short note.

_Harry and Ginny,_

_I just wanted to apologize one more time and thank you for whatever you said in your letter to the Wizengamot. I don't know exactly what it said but I have no doubts that your words saved me many years in Azkaban. Also thank you for killing all of the Dementors._

_Draco_

Sharing a small smile they put the letter away and left the Great Hall.

* * *

Amy was fixing dinner in the quiet of her small home. She found she missed fixing enough for two and especially missed Draco's company. She was startled when a large grey owl started tapping on the kitchen window. Remembering what Draco had told her about wizarding post she opened the window allowing the owl to fly in. After dropping the letter on the counter in front of her, the owl flew back out the window. 

Sinking into a chair at her small table she opened the letter with shaking hands.

_Dearest Amy,_

_I can't begin to thank you enough for the time we had together and the gifts you have given me. I miss you with all of my heart and wish I could be there with you but as we both know I have made some bad choices in my life though thanks to you I have found the courage to do the right thing and own up to my mistakes. It is with a heavy heart that I need to tell you after admitting to the charges and being found guilty I was sentenced to eight years in Azkaban prison.  
__I'm so sorry that I can't be there with you. I wanted to tell you not to wait for me. I love you and only want you to be happy. Please take care of yourself Amy._

_All my love,  
__Draco_

Tears began to flow down her cheeks. She had known he would be going away for a long time but it hadn't felt real until now. Running her fingers across the parchment she whispered quietly to herself, "I'll wait for you."

* * *

The weekend arrived much to the excitement of Harry and Ginny who had been looking forward to spending the weekend in the country with Nicolas and Pernelle. Finishing with their last class of the day the pair practically ran back to their rooms to drop off their things. After grabbing a small bag they had packed the night before they set Harry's ring to the Flamel's living room and disappeared. 

"Ginny! Harry!" Pernelle greeted them as they appeared.

A moment later Nicolas entered the room and more greetings were exchanged.

"We're glad you could both make it this weekend we have something we wanted to give you." Nicolas said as they all took seats in the living room.

"You don't need to give us anything and it's no longer the holidays so you can't use that excuse any more." Harry replied.

Nicolas and Pernelle shared a smile. "This is nothing like that. As you know we'll be taking the next great adventure soon and we want to give you our things."

Seeing their uncomprehending looks Pernelle handed them a large thick book and began to explain. "That book contains the deeds and certificates to everything we own. This house, the property, businesses, everything we've accumulated over the years. We've spent a lot of time at Gringotts working with the goblins lately and it's all yours now."

It took several minutes but Harry and Ginny finally managed to recover from their shock. "No, we don't want it, we want you to stay."

Nicolas started to respond but was cut off by Harry who had removed a small package from within the bag they had brought. Handing it to Nicolas and Pernelle he said, "We brought you a present."

Carefully unwrapping the package Nicolas and Pernelle revealed a small ornately carved wooden box. Inside the box they found the Sorcerer's Stone.

"Harry, Ginny, this is yours, we can't thank you both enough for the gesture but it's our time."

"Why? Why does it have to be your time right now? You've lived over six hundred years why can't you stay around another twenty or thirty or fifty? We love you, why can't you stay long enough to get to know our kids?" Ginny said not blushing even a little when she asked her last question.

Harry could see the wheels turning in their minds. He realized they love him and Ginny as well and could see their resolve slipping under a combination of Harry and Ginny's logical arguments and the teens wanting and begging them to stay a little longer. Deciding it was time to use Nicolas's mentality and humor against him he brought out the big guns.

"If you leave now we'll have to go back to taking potions with Snape." Harry said.

Nicolas stared at Harry completely dumbstruck by his unexpected comment for several seconds until the flash of a camera went off pulling him from his trance and his gaze shifted to a grinning Ginny. "And if you stay I promise not to give a copy of this to Albus."

Shaking his head Nicolas broke down laughing and after sharing a look with his wife looked back to Harry and Ginny with an extremely large smile locked in place. "Then I guess you really aren't giving us much of a choice. We'll stay."

* * *

"Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday to you, Happy birthday dear Caitlyn, Happy birthday to you." the small group of party goers sang. 

"Go on. Blow out your candles sweetie." Harry said.

Taking a deep breath the little girl managed to blow out all four. Looking up at Harry she grinned very excited. "Daddy, that means I get my wish!"

"Yes it does sweetie, yes it does. I hope you didn't wish for a dragon though because you're not getting one."

"Daddy! Stop being silly." the little girl said shaking a finger at her father. It was a habit she had picked up from Minerva McGonagall that amused the transfiguration teacher to no end.

"Honey, could you take Christopher so I can cut the cake?" Ginny said to her husband as she passed the toddler to Harry.

Taking his son in his arms he began tickling the child receiving giggles and gurgles in response.

"Oh, can I hold him for awhile?" Pernelle asked as she and Nicolas appeared in the kitchen.

"Of course." Harry said before turning his attention to his son. "Do you want to go to grandma?"

Christopher held his arms out toward Pernelle who immediately scooped him up and began smothering him with affection.

"Harry," Nicolas said pulling him to one side and looking into the young mans eyes with an honest smile on his face, "thank you for making us stay."

**- FINIS -**

* * *

-

* * *

**AN:** A special thanks to 'the DragonBard' who found a huge error that I thought was worth coming back to fix. I misnamed Nicolas Flamel's wife. Thanks for the catch and the review.


End file.
